


枕上欢

by 愁城 (choucheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, BDSM, Bad Ending, Concubine, Early Modern Era, F/F, Maids, Multi, young lady
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 111,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucheng/pseuds/%E6%84%81%E5%9F%8E
Summary: 芸香一夜间从官家女儿沦为李府丫鬟，堕入泥淖，不知何去何从。李配鸾身为李府千金，娇养深闺含苞待嫁，却与芸香惺惺相惜，两两相望。五姨太崔五娘妓子出身年轻娇媚，登了高枝却难耐寂寞，沉溺于同丫鬟们的翻云覆雨。深宅大院，春闺寂寥。情天易破，孽海难逃。被蹂践的丫头，冰雪聪明的小姐，空虚而腐朽的姨娘，挣扎与爱恋，沉沦与救赎。帷幕早已拉开，一场倒凤颠鸾的故事即将上演。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	1. 善人

水气氤氲。李府的丫鬟芸香浸泡在浴桶里。一绺黑发流泻在十六岁的乳房上。白的愈白，黑的愈黑。

芸香仰头望着浴室的屋梁。水气氤氲在她的眼睛里，灯光昏黄在浴桶的水面上。来李府是三天前的事情，闭上眼，三天前，崔五娘的眼神还在那儿，晃。

那时候天光烤得人昏昏沉沉，她坐在门房阴凉里的条凳上。一身素布衣裳。唯一的行李，就是怀抱里紧裹的祖传的那张琴。

没人搭理她，她只能低头看着一双双脚在面前来来往往。

忽然，一双大红金丝绣花鞋，软软地踩在面前的青石地面上。

抬头——石榴裙，水蛇腰，细头颈，丹凤眼，堕马髻，容颜不到三十岁的妇人正娉娉袅袅地站在那儿。

妇人垂着手，玩一把白纨团扇，竟比团扇上面绣的美人还要艳几分。

后来才知道，这就是李府的五姨太崔五娘。

美人崔五娘眼睛上下打量着她，眼里藏着火焰。这让她有些不自在。

五娘：谢永言？这名字忒奇怪。芸香。就叫芸香吧。

过去的谢永言就成了现在的芸香。

那眼神，恨不得把她一口水吞下肚去。芸香知道，只是不明白。

她被那眼神看得心里慌张——那是她第一次被人如此打量。即使是现在，只低头看一眼自己浸在浴桶里的身体，就要慌得立刻转移视线——十六年读书人家严苛的闺阁教养，非礼勿视，非礼勿听，久之，连自己的裸身都成了禁忌。

可叹也曾是爹娘前十指不沾阳春水的娇女儿，现在竟然落到给人当丫鬟的境地。——大概崔五娘也是这么想的，才对自己如此宽厚吧。

崔五娘道：爷说，配鸾的丫鬟够多了。你就跟了我吧。

配鸾是李家的小女儿。

那李家的主人——现在该叫做“爷”——虽然是富甲一方的香料商人，也先后娶了五房女人。谁知那五房女人又是死的死，散的散，子息依旧是不繁盛。只有两个女儿。

早先的正室孟氏进门没几年就断了气，留下一个女儿乘凤，前年嫁了个山西商人，两年不曾回家。

三姨太卢氏整日价吃斋念佛，笃守妇道，对正房留下的女儿也十分关爱。也就从她那儿，李家老爷才得了二女儿配鸾。

抛开已嫁人的乘凤不说，只说这个小女儿配鸾。虽是庶出，却是十分的伶俐美貌，被老爷爱若掌上明珠。他经商久了，也就懂得附庸风雅，不但给她买了几架书供着，还找先生教配鸾念念诗书，既是聊解膝下荒凉之叹，也是思量将来能招个有出息的读书人当上门女婿，一来自己的家业也有了着落，二来不至于被人嘲笑自己一门铜臭气。

有配鸾这么一个读书的女儿，当然少不了伴读丫鬟。芸香起初就是到李家给配鸾做伴当的——懂诗书，会弹琴，还是正经人家出身。这合衬得，打了灯笼都难寻。牙婆是这样说的。芸香听了，也就咬咬唇，不作声。

都是命啊。芸香想。但愿这位配鸾小姐好伺候些。

没想到，只因五姨太那一句话，立刻就是老母鸡变鸭——她还没见过配鸾小姐的面，就从先前说好的伴读丫鬟，沦落到这李府最妖冶的妇人那里去了。

罢了罢了。

芸香举起一瓢水，仰头，闭目，自头顶倾泻而下，浇濯乌黑的长发，滑过肌肤，从娇嫩透明的乳尖滴落在浴桶里。

伴读丫鬟是当不成了。好在五娘待自己真不错。芸香想。

不仅不让做一点活，还特别让她每天都沐浴更衣，连芸香自己都觉得吃惊。倘若不从，五娘反而不悦。

五娘：你是读书人家出来的女孩儿，那些事不是你做的。

五娘：到了这儿，你就拿爷当你亲生爷。你孟大娘虽然死了，五娘也是你亲娘。

——孟大娘就是正室夫人孟氏。

五娘还用染了红艳艳蔻丹的指甲弹掉她的泪。

五娘：你别和她们一起睡，就睡我边上的榻。我这眼睛到了晚上就是一半瞎子，你在边上也能搭个帮手。

芸香抬头看着五娘的眼睛——眼里藏的火焰灼灼，不像夜盲症应该的样子。

五娘就拉着她到浴室。

五娘：这是咱们院的浴室。多水灵的姑娘。天热，好好洗洗身上的汗。衣服就脱在这儿。刘妈妈给你换干净的。

芸香换上干净衣服。五娘拉着她手转了一圈。

五娘：你穿上，就和我做姑娘时候一个样。

能遇上五娘这样的好人，也算是福气了吧。

芸香这么想着，将一只脚搁在桶沿。双目低垂，宛如搁起一尊白玉雕塑。

她被热水蒸得有些倦了，缓缓睁开眼睛。

前天，抬眼，架子上的脏衣被拿走，变成了一摞叠得整整齐齐的干净衣服。

昨天，抬眼，又是一摞叠得整整齐齐的干净衣服。

今天——

睁开眼睛，水气氤氲依旧。

送衣服的刘妈没来。

芸香痴痴地坐在浴桶里。

刘妈没来，许是因为什么事情耽误了。

浴室外有丫鬟们的说笑声。等笑声渐渐静了，各回各院，又不知过了多久，远远传来角门上老妈子们偷偷赌钱的吆喝。

芸香的白脚趾被浸得起了皱。

大概刘妈也去赌钱了。

水越来越凉。芸香微微打着颤。她想叫人，又怕让人看见自己赤裸的样子。

没有人来。

水正慢慢剥夺着芸香的体温。白滑的肌肤起了鸡皮。乳尖也缩成了两颗微颤的樱桃。

头发上的水滴落在桶里。滴答。滴答。

滴答。

滴。

答。

五娘卧房。灯烛通明。

红绡帐里，丫鬟麝香骑在五娘背上，给五娘掐背，给五娘揉脚。五娘痒得格格笑。

麝香：芸香那丫头还真害臊。人一识字就是酸。是病，该治。娘你这招真是狠。

五娘：你这丫头没见过世面。越是那识字人家女孩儿，越讲个不值钱的自尊。这样的调教起来才有意思——等教出来了，比哈巴狗儿还服帖，招招手就来舔。

麝香：都三更了。她水都凉了。

五娘：我倒要看她撑到什么时候。来，给娘脱衣服。

麝香一撇嘴，伸手就往五娘胸上摸。

五娘：贱。一边呆着打扇子去。

麝香不理，手上用力一捏。五娘的胸脯像面团似的变了个形状，不禁哼了一声。

麝香：五娘有了她可不能忘了疼咱。

五娘：怎么着也得讲个先来后到不是。再说了，人家可是给爷预备的人，你就一辈子随了我……呵……

话还没完，麝香就埋下头去。不一会儿红绡帐里传来女人断断续续的呻吟。

哗啦啦——

角门上赌钱的老妈子们收摊的声音。

芸香惊醒。浴室里一片漆黑。灯油早已烧尽。水冰凉。

侧耳听着，老妈子的咒骂声，嬉笑声，连着脚步声四散开去。过了一会儿，院子里除了夏夜的蛐蛐就再无声息。

芸香从黑暗里站起身，好容易摸索到巾子拭干身体，这才愁起怎么回屋里去。

好容易忍住羞耻定下决心，拧干巾子遮了身，吱嘎推门。院子里月色如水。左右张望，并无一人。

好在木屐尚在。但又不敢弄出大声响，只好提在手里，赤脚踩在回廊上。

满月打西墙照在少女的身体上。月亮就是一只偷窥的大眼睛。羞涩处子的窈窕身形连同竹枝斑驳映在东墙，宛如一出香艳的皮影戏。

凉风飕飕，芸香打了个微噤，扶着墙慢慢地走。

大老远就闻见屋里一股蚊香气。进屋，很好的月光，床边矮榻上也没放衣服，只有一条薄被。再看帐里，不由一惊：五娘什么也没盖，只穿一条水红兜肚，就这么不修边幅地玉体横陈。

芸香刚走近，她就蛇一样扭了扭腰，嗯了一声，不知五娘是睡是醒。

芸香热了脸，钻进自己薄被，躺定，方将身上绕的巾子抽出来搁在矮榻床头。

肌肤与被席相亲的一刻，芸香只觉得一阵酥软。在家的时候，从来没这么睡过。连像五娘那样大大咧咧只穿一条兜肚也是少有。做姑娘十六年，头一次这么放肆。

虽说狼狈了些，但又隐隐觉得舒服。

蛐蛐儿有韵律地在草丛砖缝里叫着。高床上五娘呼吸平匀。

芸香忽然心中一动，悄悄揭开半床被，借着月光，向自己右半边身上打量去。

蛐蛐儿声忽然停了。

芸香一惊，忙将被子重新扯在身上。

五娘忽地翻了个身。不一会儿，慵懒地哼了一声，支起半个身子。

芸香屏住了气，蜷缩在薄被里。

五娘：芸香，扶我。我要出个小恭。


	2. 绮语

大概过了半炷香功夫，麝香打帘子进来了，揭开床帐，扶着只穿一条兜肚的五娘趿着木屐出了门。

芸香看着五娘白花花的身子，心里虽然惊骇，头脑只觉昏沉，眼皮也越来越重。没等五娘回来，她就什么也不知道了。

芸香醒过来已不知几时，但觉头晕目眩，耳鸣声盖过了外面的知了叫。额上有物，伸手一摸，是一条浸湿了的巾子——这才知道自己昨晚伤了风。再仔细看——自己竟然躺在五娘的床上。

床是五娘的床，被是五娘的被，身子还是裸着埋在五娘的被里，只是红绡帐不知何时已经卸下，故一时没能觉察。至于昨晚睡下的那张床边矮榻，竟然——不见了！

湘妃竹帘外，隐隐可看见五娘正同另一妇人说话的影子。不见其人，但闻其声。那妇人言语总是冷冷的，竟如同槁木死灰一般，与五娘时不时爽快的笑声迥然不同。

五娘：芸香那丫头正在里面，三娘要去看看？

——原来这人是三娘，配鸾小姐的生母卢氏。听说话声，似是个庄严肃整的人。听到五娘邀她进来，芸香心里一阵忐忑，不知道这副模样该怎样见。

三娘：阿弥陀佛，也太娇弱了，这才没几天。这要是在配鸾那儿，不知是谁侍奉谁呢。你既然喜欢就留着吧。

五娘赔笑。

芸香耳鸣得厉害，听不全两人的对话，恍惚只辨别出“配鸾”名字。芸香想要起身，猛地想起自己昨晚是睡前的狼狈情形，顿时羞愧难当。左右看着，还是不见给自己预备的衣衫。

帘外两人正相谈甚欢。五娘的笑声时不时如银铃透帘而过。

隐约又能听到她们二人聊起大女儿乘凤新生的儿子。过一会儿又说到配鸾的亲事。张家长李家短，一一评说。

芸香只觉得身上的被像随时都会有一只无形大手凭空揭起似的，身上阵阵燥热，心中如熬似煎。

就是在这熬煎中，一股意料外的酸胀感觉开始在下腹慢慢生成。

芸香攥紧被角——糟了。

——想要小解。

没有衣服，连件亵衣都不在身上，帘子外面外还有三娘和五娘说话。侧个身，那感觉更加强烈。

芸香的身上早已出了一层薄汗，紧闭双眼祈求三娘赶快离开，再慢慢想衣服的事情……

阿弥陀佛。——三娘开口又是一声佛。

哈哈哈哈。——五娘笑声像铃铛晃耳。

芸香的耳鸣越来越响，好像要把颅骨给刺穿。汗水浸透了草席，下腹开始由酸胀变成酸疼……

…………

竹帘哗啦一响。

芸香朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛，看见五娘一身桃色轻绸衫子打了门帘进来，脸上的梨涡浅笑能醉死人。

芸香：五娘……

芸香她腰部以下已经全无知觉，手心冷汗也已冰凉。

五娘笑着放下帘子，芸香这才看见她手里拿着一只茶盏。

五娘：你呀你，一觉睡到晌午。起来喝点药，今天就别下床了。

芸香听见“喝”字就低头不响，拉起被子遮住肩头。只怕方才额上的巾子也是五娘放的——她为何对自己这么照顾？

芸香想不明白。下腹的胀痛又一阵阵涌来。

五娘将茶盏搁在床头的桌案上，饶有兴味地看着她。

芸香这才难为情地吞吞吐吐：五娘，我……衣服……

五娘倒是乐了：天热，人在里屋，不穿又怎的。

说着五娘就伸手解开自己的衫子，大咧咧露出里面的宝蓝色抹胸，一痕雪脯。

芸香愈发低了头，满面红霞，咬着嘴唇，眼里漫上水气。

芸香：五娘，我、我想……

五娘：想什么，说出来。

声音忽地严厉了，像故意要与芸香难堪。芸香心里委屈，支吾半天，才将实情小声吐出，脸早就红得一塌糊涂。谁知五娘吃吃笑了两声，一拍手，道：这个好。

她一弯腰，就从床底下拖出一只高脚铜痰盂。

五娘：刚刷过，干净着呢。

芸香面有难色。

芸香：五娘，我，还没穿呢。

五娘噗地又笑了出来。芸香迷惑地看着她。

五娘：都是女人，还讲这个，又没外人。

说着五娘将痰盂儿踢得离床又近了些。

芸香踌躇良久，看看痰盂儿，又看看五娘。

芸香：我……我背过去可以吗？

五娘笑着点了头。芸香这才慢慢移到五娘那张高床边上，小心地转过身。两脚踩上鞋，背过身，艰难地撇开腿，半蹲踞在痰盂儿上。刚一低头看见自己光天化日下的身体，就难为情地闭上眼睛。

五娘从抹胸里取出一方白绢儿，一角在牙齿里轻轻咬着，两眼盯着芸香背上的淡红色席子印儿出神。

半晌铜痰盂儿里才传来涓涓的水声。

一身薄汗的芸香终于轻轻舒了一口长气。就在此时，猝不及防，一条手臂柔婉地揽住了她的腰。还没明白发生了什么，又一种奇怪又陌生的柔滑触感从两腿间漫上来。她顿时惊得身体不稳，险些躺倒在五娘怀里。

不错，是五娘怀里。五娘不知何时已经站在她身后，两眼自她肩头盯着她，左手揽住她的腰，而右手里，一方白绸绢子正在她两腿间仔细擦拭着残余的液体。

芸香耳朵里嗡地一响，全身无力。五娘左臂就顺势揽得更紧。芸香整个人就贴在了五娘的胸脯上。

最让芸香羞耻的是，这一个站不稳，两腿竟然本能地大喇喇敞开了。

白绸有意无意地轻柔地掠过，少女的身体就如风里的花枝颤袅。

那是芸香自己从来不敢肆意碰触的，现在竟然就这样展露在一个陌生人的眼前。虽然骇人，可是丝绸的质地与触感又让她一瞬间陷入了迷惑……

芸香：五娘，你、你这是……

她吓坏了，声音也颤了。

五娘感受到怀中少女的惊惶与犹疑，暧昧地笑了，转而在芸香耳畔细细叮咛。

温和的口气喷在少女红热欲滴的耳垂上。

五娘：呵。

真美。

果然没看错。

只有你这样生的这样白的，才红得这么嫩，一拧就会挤出水似的，形状也漂亮……

真是绝品呢。

芸香刚想惊呼，就被五娘左手一抬掩住了嘴，压低了声音在耳边：你们读书人家的女儿，是不是生下来就有人教了，说绝对不能碰“这儿”？

芸香紧闭嘴唇，眼睛里还噙着方才因为惊惶而漫出的泪水。

虽然心里对方才五娘对她做的这些是一百个别扭，但五娘是主，她是仆，出于规矩，她还是点了点头，算是回应。五娘笑了，非常满意的样子。

这时芸香想要站起身来。可经过方才的突变，连站也站不稳了。还是五娘抬手扶她上了床。

一串咳嗽。

五娘将药递来。她不敢喝，但碍于地位有别，只好撑起身子，忍住咳嗽慢慢服了下去，这才平躺了，两手掣着薄衾边上，蜷起身子，别过脸去，不敢看五娘一眼。

……耳鸣越发厉害。

五娘爱怜地帮她抿了抿凌乱的刘海，这才转身去了边上的衣柜，找了好一会儿，才拿出一叠衣服，搁在床尾，道：天热，就穿这个吧。

芸香这才回头一看，但一看仔细那衣服的样子，就着了急——那是件白色细绸制的袍子，薄仅一层，宛如蝉翼。

芸香嗫嚅：穿这个怎么见人……

五娘：哎，你这孩子，真傻。

说着，她拿起芸香掣着衾被的手，握着手指，在眼前细细端详。

芸香不知她要做什么，只能任凭她将自己的手翻来覆去地看。

五娘的掌心柔柔的。

五娘：这手真好看……你是会弹琴的吧。

芸香点了点头，还是羞怯，不肯看五娘的眼睛。

五娘：可惜唉。你也是正经人家的女儿，在我这里，就该像小姐似的供起来。你也不必见什么人，连这间屋子都不必出。好好歇息。在我这儿，没人敢对你穿什么说三道四。不说衣服的事了——是谁教你弹琴的？

芸香迟疑：我娘。

五娘：她现在还好？

芸香：家父死了之后，她也就跟着家父死了。

说着芸香就嘤嘤哭了起来。

五娘却微笑着捏了捏芸香的鼻子。

五娘：别哭了，我说过，从今后，你就把我当你娘，把爷当你爹。有什么不痛快，都来告诉五娘。记住了。要听爷的话，要听我的话。

芸香只能点头。

五娘满意地笑了笑。

五娘：那，就把你这身子给爷受用受用，你乐不乐意？

五娘已经走了。芸香还卧在五娘的床上。

芸香趴在五娘的枕上哭，又怕眼泪湿了五娘的枕，只能任泪水一滴滴落在手臂上。

怪不得五娘她……

芸香又想起白绸绢子滑滑的质感，禁不住并紧了被子里的腿，全身又是一颤。

怪不得五娘她……

泪水从臂上一道道滑下。芸香的哭泣转成阵阵哽咽。

她又想起娘吊死在老屋里的模样。

娘身上还是她出嫁时候的衣裳。晨光从纸窗里斜斜照进来，照亮了娘的脚。两只脚垂着，嫁衣垂着，绳子垂着。庄严脆弱得好似赛神会上纸片折起来的人儿。

一边椅子里是爹的侍妾暮雨，静静坐在那儿，死人似地微微地笑着。

——暮姨？

暮雨迟钝地转过头，手里捏着的一张花笺就飘在了地上——是娘的遗嘱。

…………

——芸香！

芸香猛地从枕上抬起头。一转头，看见麝香腮帮子气鼓鼓地站在帘子下。

——想必是五娘来问我回话的。

正这么想着，麝香就开口了，一张嘴就没好气：我那知书达理的芸大小姐哟，五娘叫你穿上衣服出来吃饭，爷一会儿也来。

芸香听到李家的爷也要来，知道是那件“受用”的事，想起那件衣服，心里就一阵羞耻，更是不愿，只好哀求道：你和她说，我身上不太舒服，不去行不行？

麝香眉毛一挑，扭扭地走进来，叉腰站在床边：哟？身上不太舒服？是月事来了？你少诳我，这里又不是娼门，来月事还不露脸？

芸香惊呆了——娼门？——你，你说的这是什么话！

麝香冷笑：也差不多。你能进得来，须是知道，我们李府上下的女人，除了丫鬟配了小厮养的家生女儿，就都是卖了身进来的，来三天就想耍脾气，那是门儿都没有。怎么，这个还要我教你？在五娘床上睡了一夜就撒起姨娘脾气——不知道老娘我在上面耍过多少次！我倒要看看你不舒服在那儿——

说着一只手抓住被子角儿就要掀。芸香慌了，忙扑过去按住她的手，不想这么一扑，两尖雪乳竟从衾被下跳了出来。

麝香看见芸香的狼狈样子，就抿了嘴，只是笑。芸香霎地脸红欲滴，忙又缩回去，抓起被子护在胸前：卖身？骗、骗人的吧！不是说好只是来做三年工么……

麝香：哎呀呀，我说呢！你被你家里什么舅啊叔啊的卖了都不知道。傻丫头，被骗，活该！

芸香咬着嘴唇不响了。确实。那个牙婆，叫做宋七嫂的，先和舅舅嘀咕了两三日，最后才扯着她手信誓旦旦地说只是来给配鸾小姐做工，一个月还能回舅家一次，她这才答应了。进了门又是给人摸手，又是问年龄，又让走几步，她只觉得有点怪，但一直没问。没想到……

芸香的眼泪又滴了下来。

麝香不言语了，扯了把椅子坐着看她哭。好一会儿才开口，一开口就滔滔不绝：算了，别哭了。听说你爹娘都没了。我还不如你呢。你是给骗进来的，我可是被亲娘卖进这门。出门什么的还是趁早死了心罢。眼下五娘喜欢你，有意提携你，为什么不听？爷没儿子，你年轻轻的，正好替爷养个一男半女，也等于结了五娘一桩心事。偷偷告诉你吧，别看五娘现在这么风光，以前是锦堂春的头牌，花名叫甚么“月月红”，不走运怀上爷的种，爷没儿子，就寻思赎她出来。谁知道被哪儿的一条杂种养的砸上门来，踹了肚子，再生不成——惨哪！好在爷有情有义，没食言，还是领她出了火坑。只是以后的日子唉……你也是这房里出来的人，就当帮五娘一个忙，成不？


	3. 尤物

那天后来，芸香还是到外间去了，穿着那件半透的衣服，散着头发，带着两个哭肿的眼睛。

不过和麝香说的不一样，李家的爷没来。一桌上只有五娘芸香麝香三个。其他的丫鬟俱不上桌，见芸香这副样子出来，也都知趣走避了。五娘和麝香看见芸香坐下，倒对她的打扮不以为异，继续有一搭没一搭地边嗑瓜子儿边说着笑话，只是时不时用眼角瞟她两眼。芸香只是一声不响地低着头，脸上热辣辣。

之后，五娘就不再让她出院子，也不准她见人。凡是洗澡，刘妈送来的依然是那样的衣服。找不到自己的旧衣，芸香只得穿上。久之，只要面前没有外人，她也渐渐习惯了。

隔壁院的丫鬟丁香藿香来串门子，麝香嗑瓜子儿指着芸香对她们道：这一出唱得好，叫“金屋藏娇”。

丫鬟们见了芸香的打扮都羞得转了脸。芸香连忙躲进屋里，头也不抬。一会儿廊下丫鬟们都莺莺燕燕地笑了。

一个月后的一天，入夜，烛影摇红。五娘一手将芸香牵到镜架前，揽到怀里，一手扯住镜架上覆的绸缎，倏忽一抖。大圆古铜镜猛地睁眼，觑见五娘身边惊惶的人儿。芸香一时竟觉得掉地的不是绸缎，是自己身上的衣裳，不觉就委顿在五娘怀中。真真个风声鹤唳，草木皆兵。

五娘脸上露出了满意的笑容。五娘对镜里的芸香道：瞧你吓的，不过是照照镜子。

镜里的芸香神色木然，似听非听，眼里没有光彩。忽明忽暗的蜡烛映照下，少女身体的轮廓在衣衫底若隐若现。

窗户外面下着大雨。

五娘将芸香的左手捏住：你会弹琴，那，弹琴给我听听。

芸香：我娘说，急风甚雨天气是不能弹琴的……呵！

她的话还没说完，右胸脯的尖端就被五娘紧捏了一下，就蓦地噤声，咬紧了牙。

疼。眼泪猛地涌出，在眼眶里转悠，视野模糊了。

不弹琴？那好，今晚就弹些别的……

五娘的嘴角笑得翘了起来，声音仿佛魔咒。

弹些……别的？我不会琵琶……

但芸香很快就恍惚悟到了五娘口中的“别的”是什么。五娘的手指白蛇一样在芸香身上的丝绸表面游来游去。

不知五娘使了什么手法，所到之处无不酥麻透骨。芸香倒抽冷气，心跳猛地快了。她想要呼救，但喉咙里又是突然失声。

白蛇又一次游走到了芸香还远远没成熟的胸脯。久久，在乳尖轻轻挑逗着。不一会儿，一对软珠悄悄抬头，在丝绸的掩护下羞涩地现出了它的形状。

她身体的改变显然让五娘大为兴奋。妖冶的女人更加乐在其中地玩弄起那对凸起的软珠来。她指尖若即若离地轻拂着，绕着，过一会儿，就变成掌心的揉捏，渐渐有了韵律，透过少女痩不盈握的香乳，一股股源源不断地传到她弱小的身体里，荡漾出阵阵回响。

芸香失神了。失魂落魄。发声的欲望在嗓子周围聚集，又与方才呼救的欲望不同。这既让她羞耻，更让她不知所措。镜中的自己也模糊了，只有五娘的左手上的三个金戒子，明晃晃刺她眼睛。

被魇住了——强作的镇定正在一层层消除，脚下的地面却好像越来越不稳定，甚至，连身体都跟着五娘的节奏不由自主地晃了起来，迎合着五娘手掌里的动作。

好像是脚踩在一艘晃悠悠的船上，渐渐地，头脑和眼前的景象一起眩晕。

心跳震动着耳里的鼓膜，越来越响，伴随着尖锐的耳鸣声。

小腹里，一股热流在慢慢汇聚，温暖回旋，时起时落如春水拍岸。两股间又有什么控制不住要往外淌泄……

快忍不住了……她连忙将脸别到一边，闭上眼睛不看镜里自己的样子，勉强向身后的女人哀求：五娘、别……别……快住手啊！

虽然竭力压制着，细弱的声音也已经颤得不成样了。

为什么不看看你的样子？五娘低声质问道，声音里有些不悦。

三个金戒子的手指捏住了她的下巴，专横地扳到镜子前。

芸香恐惧地睁开眼睛，先是看见镜里反射的五娘灼灼的眼光，心中一凛，又看见自己的样子，更是一阵绝望。

——她已经认不出自己的样子了。镜里人脸色红如微醺，眼色迷蒙，湿润的嘴唇微启，惊魂未定地微微娇喘着，肢体浑若无力，向前倒去，一半倚仗五娘那只托住胸脯的手支撑。

而那只手里的揉捏还没有停止，又是猝不及防地一捏，少女的身体惊颤了，喘息猛地加紧，眼中迷茫的雾气变成惊惶，薄汗打湿了身上那件绸衣，本来就半透的绸衣更是宛若无物，紧帖在身上，透出乳尖的红霞。

五娘暧昧地讥刺道：好一个淫荡的美人呢。

芸香被这话刺痛了。她从没看见过自己这副样子。自幼家中就教导她做女儿的种种规矩：行莫回头，语莫掀唇。坐莫动膝，立莫摇裙。像这样的自己，这样衣着，这样行止——倘若这是别人，她本来会深以为耻的。但此时看见这样的自己，她更多的是震撼，震撼之余，竟然对这样的自己有些目眩神迷……

五娘：你就是个尤物胚子，自己还不知道么？你说，今天你穿着这身衣服走来走去，你有过一点羞耻么？

芸香不愿意承认。这样的衣服穿了一个月了，随着穿的日子越来越多，心中的羞耻也一日日减少。也许自己真的是习惯了。尤物是祸国的，妲己褒姒无不如此，书上这么教她，而五娘说自己竟然是……

五娘的手还没离开她的下巴，久了就有些酸疼。然而心中的酸楚比这更甚。芸香眼泪又顺着脸颊滑下来，两眼还怨恨地盯着镜子里的自己。

五娘幽幽叹了一声，语气婉转了：恨自己么？

芸香不答，只是哭。

五娘：我倒是替你可惜。不是你家的事——我对你家的事一点兴趣都没有——我可惜你还不开窍。

——不开窍？

——这么一个美人胚子，胡乱配了小厮，生下一帮侍奉李家的蠢儿女，或者被哪个小厮摁在花园里，奸污了你的身子又远走高飞——你觉得这样好？还是说你还想着飞上凤凰枝，嫁给皇亲国戚，过一把红颜祸水的瘾？

芸香早已对着镜里的自己泣不成声。泪水沿着脸颊淌到五娘的手上。

看见芸香的泪，五娘就沉默了，松开了芸香的下巴，转而轻轻抚摸她的长发，之后将她揽到自己怀中。芸香也不抗拒。五娘方才还在玩弄她身体的手，此时正抚慰似地轻拍着她的后背。

五娘：不能的，芸香。这是命。你以为身为女人能做到什么程度呢，赵飞燕，杨玉环，那样的都死了，何况如你我。你来这儿是因为被亲戚骗，这事我听说了。芸香，这是命。女人的命，生下来就是板上钉钉，只是你还不知道。等和男人温存过，自己一抬眼就能看见尽头。你以为我又如何？爷他把我领进门，不过是出于一时侠义。他是买卖人，我也做过买卖人，他的心思没人比我懂——这女人不能生养，年纪也一年年大了，养在家门里，又不是拉出去接客，自己看多了都厌烦，更提甚么赚头？不过芸香，你和我不一样……

芸香不说话，抽噎渐渐停止了。泪还挂在脸上。五娘见她不做声，就紧紧拥住了她。

五娘：还是睡吧。明天一睁眼，又有明天的活法。

窗外知了叫着。炎炎夏日，没有一丝风。

梳妆台前面，五娘只穿着一身薄纱亵衣，露着水绿锦缎抹胸，高高举着右胳膊，让两腿间跪在搁脚凳上的麝香丫鬟给她舔汗。

麝香也半裸着，赤条条的两臂搂着五娘的水蛇腰。小舌尖一触到五娘的腋窝，五娘就发出满意的哼声。

麝香心里不乐，撇了嘴，语带醋意：她都来一个月了，娘还是趁早把她送到爷房里吧。娘昨天跟她那么腻歪，麝香只能在外头馋。老实交代，娘，昨晚上到底……

五娘不回答，左手却一撩麝香裙子，伸了进去。麝香也不抗拒，继续低着头给五娘舔着腋下的汗。

裙子底下五娘的手不安分地乱动着。

麝香皱了眉，眼睛也眯了起来，渐渐有了迷离之色。不一会儿，就忍不住，细细呻吟：娘别、奴、奴知错了，让人看见……奴要死了。求求娘，亲娘饶过奴，奴再、再不敢了，呵……

麝香的声音一浪高过一浪。

五娘忍不住笑了：没大没小。芸香我让她廊下面剪花去了，一时进不来。你又不是第一次，羞什么？

麝香狡黠一笑：娘，昨晚她是不是这么叫的？

五娘：死丫头。

说着把手从麝香裙子底下抽出来，戳在麝香唇边。手指头上黏得晶晶亮。

窗外知了声此起彼伏。

芸香依然是那身半透的薄纱衣裳，低着头捧着花打帘子进来，刚一抬头就看见麝香跪在五娘两腿间的搁脚凳上，两臂勾着五娘的腰，两眼还意犹未尽地微闭着，嘴唇正贪婪地吸吮着五娘的手指，滋滋有声。

芸香惊住了。本能地一低头就要退出去。

五娘叫住了她。

五娘：芸香，给我梳头。

一把细齿犀梳递在芸香面前。

芸香：我还是先出去……

五娘：也就是梳个头。

芸香不语，又迟疑了半晌，还是接过了梳子，一根根抽下五娘的金发钗。一窝青丝徐徐倾下。

芸香颤抖着手，拿起梳子。五娘看见梳妆镜中芸香的慌张神情，心里就乐了。

麝香倒是若无其事。等五娘从她唇间把手指抽回了，她就舔了一舔嘴唇，抱着五娘纤腰的两只手又钻到五娘的薄纱亵衣下，揪住五娘的抹胸用力一褫。

少妇丰硕圆润的两只乳房从抹胸上面一跃而出，被才褫下的抹胸托举得高高的。

芸香的梳子停住了。

五娘：别偷懒。

这话不知是对两腿间的麝香说，还是对她身后的芸香说。

芸香遵命，脸通红地收敛视线，只盯着梳齿从五娘的发间滑过。

麝香遵命，毫无怍色地捧起五娘一边的乳房，轻舔起四周的汗珠来。

芸香的全身都在颤抖，两眼却倔强地只盯着梳齿。

五娘知道这对这个姑娘是多大的折磨，故意装作对她的可怜处境视而不见。麝香也因而受到鼓励似的更加放肆，索性一口噙住五娘的乳尖儿，旁若无人地卟嗞卟嗞嘬吮起来。

一条银亮的丝线将五娘和麝香相连，当中还挂着亮晶晶的细珠子。

梳子啪的一声从芸香手里掉在地上。

芸香几乎崩溃了。膝盖一软。

扑通。

——五娘，求求您、……放我走吧。

——那好。——麝儿，你来梳头。——那你自己说，你干什么？

——我……我……我弹琴。

——弹琴？我不听。再说了，这屋里没琴。

——啊，怎么会，我的……

芸香抱膝坐在廊下。身上依旧是那身薄纱衣衫。

五娘说，自己家传的琴，早上刚被三娘拿走玩去了。

芸香想不通：怎么可以这样，擅自就把别人的琴给……

这时候的芸香还不明白，她这样的地位，怎么能算是“人”呢。

这里的廊下听不见五娘房里的欢笑。小厮们在围墙那边粗着嗓门吆喝。似乎是起了什么纠纷。骂娘声声炮仗似的越过围墙。

芸香闭上眼睛，捂住自己的耳朵。仰头看天，蓝得没有一丝云，蓝得让人恍惚。

她想起儿时夏夜。

父亲有事往署里去，娘就把琴从室内抱到庭中。

那是一张琴身上有数百年才能形成的冰纹断的古琴。

庭中有槐树，据说成了精，每到十五夜就会打个哈欠扭个身。

娘在树下坐着抚琴。葱指悠然，琴声亦悠然。

一阵琤琤琮琮，千回百转。昵昵女儿语，恩怨相尔汝。划然变轩昂，勇士赴战场。

暮雨姨姨抱着自己在一边乘凉一边听。

暮姨说，娘弹起琴来不避俗雅，箫曲笛曲、竹枝小调都弹得。这是流水。这是阳关。这是广陵散……

……这是洞仙歌。

那时还是谢永言的芸香也只是似懂非懂。

蝉声也静了。

萤火四下飘忽。恍如梦境。

娘停了手，抬头看着暮姨，两眼流出难解的温柔神情。

——你唱个洞仙歌吧。

——别这样，永言都快睡着了呢。

暮姨推辞着，借着月色，能看见她脸上红晕微染。

……然而暮姨还是唱了。

“……冰肌玉骨，自清凉……”

…………

芸香省过神，发现自己满脸都是泪。

廊上没人。

就在这时。

一个丫鬟低头急急地打廊西端走来了，也不看人，自顾自笃笃笃迈着步子。绕到廊下，没注意到芸香坐在那儿，朝着她就是一撞。但很快就若无其事地站稳，急急又向前走去。

倒是芸香被她撞痛了。忍不住唉哟一声，等再睁开眼睛，忽然看见一张纸片从那丫鬟袖子里飘忽而下，直到芸香脚边。

一张红红绿绿的纸片儿。

芸香捡起来，叫住那丫鬟。

丫鬟茫然转身，看见芸香，又看见芸香手里的纸，立刻回神着了慌：快还给我！

芸香刚要递出去，眼睛不经意瞟见了那纸片儿……

她认识。

这是一张当票。她认识当票。过去的几个月里，暮姨被迫将家中的一切，首饰也是，书画也是，宅院也是，除了那张家传的琴，都换成了这种红红绿绿的纸片儿。

数不清的红红绿绿的纸片儿，被暮姨在作废的那天微笑着撕得粉碎。

暮姨牵着芸香走出门，向空中一洒，纷纷扬扬飘了满天。

芸香当然认识。

而眼前这张当票，在典当物品一栏，写的是——“旧琴一张”。

——请问，这当票是哪里来的？

——给我！哎你问那么多干嘛，当铺里来的呗，三娘的东西你也敢抢。给我！

——等一等，请问，你见过这上面说的那张琴么？那琴……是个什么样子？

——你别请啊请啊的，不就是个破琴么。要问自己问三娘去。

——我……

——怎么，嘴没了啊？

三娘的丫鬟歪着脑袋看着眼前这个不速之客。

芸香词穷了，嗫嚅了两下嘴唇，只能捏紧了手心里的当票。不知不觉就捏成了一团。

见她这个可怜相，三娘的丫鬟不禁得意洋洋地上下打量起她的奇装异服来。不过是和自己差不多年纪的女孩儿，竟然穿着一身丢脸的半透衣裳，看神情竟然不以为耻。

如果不是五娘房里出来的，那就一定是精神有问题。

想到这里，那丫鬟心里起了戏弄她的意思。眼睛转了转，道：

不如这样，你跟着我去见三娘？三娘是个善人，天生菩萨心肠，你倒是去问她看看？

于是芸香就这样走向三娘的院子。一路上不断有丫鬟引颈张望，之后都羞着脸格格笑着跑到花木深处去，叽叽喳喳议论去了。

被牵着这样示众，芸香心里只觉得这比五娘欺负她时还难受。但一想到倘若现在不跟着去，母亲的遗物就要被侵占，就心如刀割。

屋里，三娘正坐在蒲团上数着玉珠子焚香礼佛。听见外面骚乱，她才慢慢睁开眼睛，转过脖子向门口看去。不由得大为惊骇。立刻转头对自己的丫鬟叱责道：阿弥陀佛，檀香！这人是谁？怎么随随便便带这样的人来！

芸香心中委屈，泪水立时涌了上来。

檀香：不管我事啊三娘，她夺了当票不说，还非要来问长问短。

三娘愠怒地撇了撇嘴，将佛珠收在袖子里，转向芸香，冷冷问道：你是什么人？

芸香：……芸香，五娘房里的芸香。

三娘一听芸香自报家门，立刻变了脸色：你来做什么？当票还我！

芸香：芸香斗胆想请回自己的琴。

三娘冷笑，装糊涂道：我不知道你在说什么。

芸香悲怨地看着三娘，拳头又捏紧了。

三娘：倒是我的当票在你那儿，还不快交给三娘，速速离开！

逐客令。

芸香再也忍不住了，嘴唇颤抖着。

一阵热风吹来，庭院柏树上的知了突然叫了起来。

——三娘，芸香斗胆问一句，就一句！

芸香两眼含泪，提高了声音，勉强压抑着愤怒。

——你是把芸香的琴私自当掉了吧！琴是清雅之物，怎么能为了钱财就当掉？更何况又不是三娘的东西。三娘，檀香都说你是个善人，你怎能……

——不要脸的奴婢，闭嘴！

被三娘厉声一喝，芸香噤声了。

三娘：你也不看看自己是个什么东西，怎么说话呐？不知礼的奴婢。你在五娘她那儿穿成这一身狐狸精的骚样儿就算了，还敢跑到我这里来？

芸香想要申辩，但张了张嘴，一句话也说不出来。

惟能颤抖着身体，双手护住胸前，一步步后退……

三娘：跟姓崔的一样无耻！骚狐狸精！

三娘一刻也没停止骂着，只有芸香错乱地摇头，继续后退着，撞到了蔷薇花架。

没有退路了。

她蹲下身子，抱住膝盖瑟瑟发抖，脸色惨白。

好冷。

……你就是个尤物胚子，自己还不知道么？

五娘仿佛魔咒的话还在耳边回响着。

芸香眼睛紧闭，痛苦地抱住脑袋。

知了的叫声停止了。

见芸香终于停止了纠缠，三娘这才松了口气，递个眼色让檀香把当票夺过来。檀香一步步上前，刚要弯腰去碰芸香攥紧当票的手。

——凭、凭什么。

芸香全身颤抖着喃喃自语，一只手攀住了蔷薇花架。

手被花刺伤出了血。

三娘提高了声音：怎么还没人把这个疯子撵出去！

三娘：一个下人！竟然如此胡做非为，反了你了！阿弥陀佛，这世上还没天理了？

芸香听了天理二字，脸色更加苍白了。檀香劈手来夺当票，芸香一躲，跌坐在地上，两手仍然不忘死死护着那张票子。

手心被蔷薇花刺出的血染红了当票。

檀香无奈地住了手。

院里的骚动，也引来了院门口许多看客。

三娘看见当票渐渐被血浸透，神色稍稍一动，又看见门口看热闹的丫鬟老妈子越聚越多，面子上挂不住，慢慢转过身，双目微闭，捏起佛珠，道：大慈大悲救苦救难观世音菩萨……

芸香抽噎得更厉害了。

三娘脸上嫌恶，咕哝一句“真反了”，就转而狠狠瞪了芸香身后那办事不力的檀香一眼：还不快去！

檀香苦了脸：去哪儿啊？

三娘：叫那个姓崔的来！看看她屋里丫鬟在我这儿干的好事。

“娘。”

芸香听见了，不知何处传来的。一个声音。

悦耳的声音。

好像西风吹起蒲公英的种子，洋洋飘洒在夕阳里似的。

和煦洁白。仿佛带着清新的气味。

这是谁？

是幻听吗？

或者，这是我的记忆，我的……小时候？

芸香将手指按在自己的眼睛上。

被润湿了。

芸香定睛向自己的手上看去。好咸的味道。红的白的。有血，也有泪。

我……受伤了？

……而且在哭。

心里……好难过。

——娘。

这是谁的声音？

芸香抬眼四顾。满屋都是陌生的布置。佛像那张脸冷酷而虚伪。佛前供着花果点心。佛香浓郁得有些呛鼻。

脸色冰冷如木雕泥塑的中年女人。

那张脸如此陌生。就和……就和那尊佛爷一样。

女人正回过头，看着竹帘里面。

……啊，对了，适才声音是从竹帘里出来的。这里，好像是三娘的屋子吧。

湘妃竹帘静静放着，里面有少女的声音。

——娘，出什么事了？怎么这么吵闹。


	4. 欺骗

——娘，出什么事了？怎么这么吵闹。

那是竹帘里，一个少女温柔而纯真的声音。

三娘：没事了配鸾。一个丫鬟来这里闹。

原来这就是配鸾的声音啊。

声音如此淡然，为人想来也像大家闺秀一样吧。

——娘，孩儿听见“当票”什么的……那是什么东西？

她不认识当票。

芸香听了心中一阵凄凉。

倘若家里没经过那么大的变故，恐怕，自己也一辈子都不会认识当票这种东西。

和自己相比，配鸾她是殷实人家长大，无虑无忧，实在是神仙般的人生！

三娘：阿弥陀佛，小孩子别管那么多。吃了中午饭，就乖乖去跟着先生念诗，大人的事情少操心。

——娘，当票什么的，就拿来让孩儿看看嘛。

原来配鸾也是个会撒娇的女孩子。

——娘，那个姑娘的琴，你是真的拿走了？

也就是借给别人玩几天。三娘这么搪塞道。

芸香不知从哪里来的勇气，忽然开口道：都说出家人不打诳语，三娘信佛，也不该骗人才是——是要下拔舌地狱的。

虽然她声音不大，但气氛却因此顿时转为尴尬。

——娘，就给孩儿看看那张当票嘛。孩儿想看个稀奇。

三娘听了死死盯着芸香。

芸香便回盯过去，手心依旧紧紧攥着那张当票。

三娘对芸香道：拿来。

芸香不给。

三娘向前一步，芸香便退后一步。

——姐姐？

竹帘里传来女孩子可人的声音。这显然是对芸香说的。但芸香不敢答应。三娘也不高兴了：这孩子！张口就叫姐姐，也不看看，那是丫鬟，嘴还这么甜……

竹帘里女孩子格格一笑，就像风铃一样好听。

——姐姐就是姐姐嘛。姐姐，给我看看吧，一会儿我还会还给你。

配鸾是三娘的女儿，必然是和三娘一伙的，或许就是之前就联手编了这样一出戏，蒙骗自己。芸香觉得自己本应该这样想。

但又有什么不对。

芸香动摇了。

竹帘下面微微动了动，竟然探出一只漂亮的手来。

手指的骨骼本来就和芸香一样纤细，因为养尊处优，更白更柔，透出健康的粉色，指甲也是又粉又润。相形之下芸香的手，反有些憔悴苍白。

芸香沉默了片刻，竟然自己走上前去，将揉成一团的当票缓缓展开，俯身，递到那只手里。

帘外明，帘里暗，即使是走得这么近了，依然看不见里面女孩的形象。

当票刚从竹帘下面消失，芸香便懊悔了。她感到了背后三娘脸上胜利者得意洋洋的笑容。

芒刺在背。

呵。

帘里传来女孩的惊呼。

——姐姐，你受伤了？

轻风拂过嫩柳，嫩柳拂过行人手，芸香早已冷硬的心立刻软了。

她知道那女孩看见了当票上的血迹。

——姐姐，你叫什么名字？

——芸、芸香。

终于还是没说自己的本名。在这里这么久，对“芸香”这个名字，她自己也渐渐有了认同感了吗。

——芸香姐姐。

名为配鸾的女孩这么叫着她。

但芸香却没有资格叫她“配鸾妹妹”。

看上去似乎只隔了一层湘妃竹帘，却坐在迥然相别的地位。

人和人的距离就是这样遥远。

三娘忍耐不住，就站在芸香身后插话了：好了，乖女儿，别再姐姐姐姐地乱叫了，把当票还给娘。当掉什么的，只是觉得家里没有地方放这张琴，这才交给当铺代为保管。当期一年，一年后还是可以拿回来的嘛。再说了，你也会借琴给这个芸香玩的，对不对？——你不是也有一张琴吗？

然而话说完了很久，里面的女孩始终不应。

三娘按捺不住了：好啦！当票快还给娘。

——对哦。

少女的声音好像恍然大悟似的，十二分惹人怜爱。

——巧了，我的琴就在这儿。

说着，一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，之后，竹帘又响了。这次在下面留出了更大的缝隙。随即，一张古琴从里面递了出来。

这是……

芸香不禁忍着手心的疼痛拨了一下琴弦。音色和自己那张一样圆润悠扬。

琴身上还有细密的断纹——这是流水断。

流水断纹，倘若没有记错的话，它比自己那张冰纹断不相上下——可能还要更珍贵。

三娘竟然笑了：对对，这就对了，你嘛，以后可以来弹配鸾小姐的琴嘛，一张琴两个人弹，也没什么不好，不是吗？

然而听了母亲的话，女孩儿纯真的声音又响起了。

——好姐姐，我的就是你的，你的就是我的。不过呢，我也不是很常弹，你的手受伤了，又不能弹……

三娘满意地点头，插嘴道：对，都是姐妹嘛，琴什么也就不分彼此。你的琴就是小姐的琴，小姐的琴也是你的琴，你的琴就先代替小姐的琴放在当铺里，这琴呢，还是先在配鸾这儿放着……

芸香听得刺耳，几乎要作呕。

忽然。

——才不是呢。

女孩儿打断了自己母亲的话。

——姐姐，你就把这张琴和当票一起拿去，到这家“当仁斋”当铺去，就说换这张琴来抵押。反正我最近也不弹它，你还是就这样拿去换回自己的琴吧。就说是李府配鸾小姐的意思，他们一定乐意的，这家“当仁斋”里有我爹的份子……

娓娓道来。

骗人的吧……

……“你还是就这样拿去换回自己的琴吧。”

女孩的声音就像琴声一样琤琮悦耳。

——如果他们家掌柜的还算识相，必然是这张琴也不敢收，那张也会还回来，这样就最好了。

三娘登时就怔住了。恐怕她也没有想到，自己年轻的女儿竟然会站在别人的立场上。自己的女儿刚才分明还一副少不经事的样子，怎么现在竟然……

好一会儿，三娘才强作镇定道：傻丫头，说什么哪，这是你爹在你十五岁的时候给你的及笄礼，怎么能随便拿到当铺那种地方去……

——娘，那可是人家家传的琴呀。

女孩儿柔声道，慢条斯理，似乎在撒娇，但柔中有刚，不肯让人。

三娘自知理亏，不语。

而女孩儿还是没有罢休，又道：

——娘，这位姐姐不认识路，让来福领她去吧。来福平时都跟在爹爹身边，当仁斋什么的熟得很。

她这么一来，三娘更是没了退路。

芸香知道，倘若这个叫做来福的一出面，侵吞丫鬟的琴去典当的丑事必然会让李家老爷知道，卢三娘面子上怎挂得住。

本来李家的正室夫人位子还空着，三娘仗着小女儿，本来是最有希望扶正的……

三娘这才赔了笑脸：乖女儿说什么呐。不用叫来福，也不用让你爹欠这个人情，娘呀，这就叫人来把她的琴领回去……檀香！檀香！

檀香正好从院门进来，后面跟着五娘。

檀香：娘，有什么事？

三娘看见五娘站在院门口，顿时变了脸色，满面阴沉：谁让你叫五娘来的？

檀香：娘，不是你……

三娘又是一个翻脸不认帐：我？阿弥陀佛，还不快去把琴赎回来！

檀香一脸无辜：可是，娘，票子……

芸香觉得好笑，可现在不是笑的时候，暂凭着过去的闺阁教养忍住了。

忽然听见帘子里面女孩儿的声音又响了：姐姐，你去给檀香吧。檀香妹妹虽然有点笨笨的，但不大会说谎……

言下之意就是若是把票交给三娘，指不定三娘又要变卦，琴什么的也就指望不上了。芸香会意，亲自拿起当票，走到檀香身边，交到她手里。

檀香看见芸香这副寒碜模样，脸上现出嫌弃，赶快接过来，一溜烟儿跑了。三娘向门外的五娘一赔笑，又对周围看热闹的人说声“散了吧”，就无可奈何地回到屋里。

崔五娘还是不进门，倚着门边，咬着手绢儿笑。

芸香看见她，脸上的表情也就凝固住了：五娘，我……

五娘：瞧你邋遢的，猴儿似的，回去洗洗干净。

芸香不说话。

五娘走上两步。芸香退了两步。

五娘：芸香，我……

芸香又后退了两步：你、你别……

一个时辰前，五娘房里充斥着肉欲的香艳一幕还是让她心有余悸。

天光无情地晃着。

已是将近正午时分。

芸香的汗水涔涔而下。

然而最后还是要跟着五娘回去。

入夜。麝香被五娘打发到外间去了。里屋只剩下五娘和芸香两个隔着一张小桌对烛而坐。

五娘：你是不是想今后就跟着配鸾小姐了？

芸香不置可否。

五娘：今天的事，我听说了。

五娘：你这个倔脾气。和我做姑娘时候差不了多少。

芸香依旧不响。

五娘：走吧，去洗一洗干净。今天身上沾了不少晦气。

芸香：五娘先。 

五娘：五娘要疼疼你。

带着暧昧又温柔的表情，她从桌子下去拉芸香的手。

芸香猝然将手缩了回去。五娘拉了个空。

沉默。

五娘站起身来。芸香避在一边不看她。

吱——

桌子推到一边，地板刺耳的摩擦声。

芸香抬起头，盯着五娘，眼睛里没有疑惑和惊讶——是一双沉静的眼睛。

五娘的眼睛里，依然藏着灼灼的火焰——或许只是烛火的影子吧。

五娘拉住了她的手。

——跟我走。

浴室。光线昏暗。

请五娘回去。

芸香背对着五娘道。

面前是满盛热腾腾的洗澡水的浴桶，水面上破例浮满了红花。

五娘将干净的两件一模一样的单衣放在一边的架子上。之后，依序解除掉自己身上的装饰。发簪，发钗，耳环，臂钏，戒指，亵衣……

芸香避而不看。

五娘细细的脚踝走到她身后。随即，两手从后方绕向前，掣住了她的衣襟。

本能地挣扎，但五娘掣得太紧，手臂又紧紧地环住了她的身子。

对不起。这些天，一直用这衣服羞辱你。

五娘怜惜地说。

今天外面这一番大闹，被那么多人看了个遍……不好受吧。

今后再别这样穿了。

五娘说毕，两手掣住了布料，用力一撕。

少女的身体顿时裸在浴室温湿的空气里。

啊……

芸香惊呼，试图从五娘的怀里扭出来。

五娘紧紧从背后拥着她，吻住她的耳朵不肯放开。


	5. 香尘

吻。

不是落在唇上，而是落在耳垂上。

所说的是恐惧五娘的行止，不如说她在恐惧自己身体的反应-她的耳朵根本没有抗拒，相反，仿佛久旱的土地适逢一场春雨，有什么东西突然萌发，破土而出。

这是……

还未来得及向自己发问，五娘便吻上了她的脖子，仿佛捕猎的母兽咬住麋鹿的脖颈一般。

吻如雨下。

不，不可以这样。

置若罔闻，五娘拉住她受伤的手。拖入水中。被花所伤的手仍然被五娘捏着，不让它落在水里。

捏得太紧。伤口好疼。

耳边传来五娘的话。

——倘若伤口浸了水，这只手就不能像以前那样好了。

——所以，今天，就让五娘来……

五娘说着，手指又一次蔓延过芸香的身体。经行之处，仿佛风行草上，风吹草偃。起先芸香还并未意识到这些异状，等到她发现的时候，已经太迟了。

身体……好难受。

西洋皂的细沫与花瓣沾满了两具女体。成熟的与青涩的。玉白色变成了好似醉酒的微红。

……一定是因为水太热了。

芸香睁开朦胧的眼睛，看见五娘妖冶的容颜，心竟然猛地荡漾。

这让她自己大吃一惊。

不对，这里有什么不太对……

是香。

芸香看见浴室的屋角里多了一只香炉。

从前就在书上看到有的香会让人神思昏沉无法自持。难道五娘是有备而来？

想到这里，芸香当即挣扎起来。像一条被网捕获太久的鱼那样迟钝地拍水。

水花带着花瓣溅到桶外。满地都是。

救命……

五娘不知何时已经绕到她身后，丰硕胸脯贴上了她的后背，将她的身体压在水下，只留下受伤的手在桶外，动弹不得，两手却恣意揉捏起她的身体来。

背部的厮磨与胸前的揉捏，腹背受敌，芸香越来越不能自已。

还有耳朵……脖子……那女人的舌头又来了……

呵！

——真是意外呢，只是一点香，就失态成这个样子……

背后，五娘的声音好像来自天外。飘渺混沌。

——救我……

混乱之中，芸香也不确定自己是否说了这个。

五娘的手指开始向下攀爬……

——住、住手！

芸香几乎是声嘶力竭地喊，但听到的自己的声音却十分细弱。

而且如此地……淫荡。

——不是要救你么？我这就是在救你啊。很难受吧，忍不住了吧。

说笑之间，五娘的手停止了下行。

（——别！）

芸香几乎用尽仅存的全部意志力才忍住了本能的一闪念，只动了动嘴唇。

一闪念间，芸香甚至觉得现在这样被五娘轻薄，总胜过白昼那场示众，衣衫无法蔽体，被众多陌生目光视奸。

竟然会有这样……下流的想法。

浴室里弥漫的淫靡香气，让身体开始积蓄一场反叛。

——哟，你自己看，捏一捏，是不是大多了？

五娘嘴里说着不堪入耳的言语。

这个妖精一样的女人……怎能就这样任她摆布……

然而芸香身体里特殊的感觉就这样越聚越多，几乎将芸香最后的一丝理智窒息。

五娘的指尖又撩上了她的腿……

（——姐姐。）

错乱中突然闪过一个声音。

银铃铛与蒲公英一样的声音。

白昼的竹帘，少女的援助，已故的母亲。

（……永言配命，自求多福。）

——离、离我远点！

这是少女第一次如此决绝的拒绝。

五娘怔住了，随后松了手。

哗。

芸香猛地从浴桶里挣扎起身来，甩掉身上的水珠，正视着五娘。

脸被蒸汽熏出胭脂色。白胸脯上都是指印，深红浅红。

死寂。

水滴从两人的头发上落下。滴滴答答。

蒸汽散开。

芸香哗啦从浴桶里迈了出去。

五娘竟然没有制止，只是两眼凝视着芸香的身体不语。

擦干身体，换上干净朴素的布衫。少女的身体终于被遮挡在五娘的视线之外。

理好衣襟，芸香回首道：五娘请自重。

水里的五娘神色如常。

深夜，两人并排仰卧在红绡帐里，当中隔了两尺的距离。

一张大被下，两人都醒着。眼睛睁得大大的。

五娘侧过身，一只手无声地攀爬过两人中间的龙须席。

芸香转过身，将背对着五娘。

那只手默默攀上芸香的腰际。正欲有所动作，芸香便坐了起来，一言不发。

五娘的手落在席上。

月亮移进窗子。龙须席上一片银白。

五娘问芸香：

你不愿意么？

不愿意。

嘴上拒绝了，芸香还是忐忑了一整夜。

但五娘只是静静地转回身子，没有任何的强迫的意思。不久，就变成了玉体横陈，不知拘束的老样子，平匀的呼吸声渐渐传来。

忐忑着五娘的突袭，芸香一夜没有睡好。

然而五娘一夜都没再有新的动作。

翌日，五娘早早就起了身。也没有与芸香招呼，就与麝香两人说笑。

笑声渐行渐远，不知走到哪里去。只剩下庭院里流莺一声又一声。

或许是她也觉得自己的行为失当了吧？芸香这么想着。

一旦想到这里就不能再想下去。再想下去的话，芸香就开始暗暗后悔自己言语尖利太过。“请自重”这种话不仅是不得体，简直是狂妄自大了。

但是倘若不那么说……

——芸香！

还是五娘。未见其人，先闻其声。

芸香转过身，看见五娘打起门帘走了进来，满脸喜气，握着包袱。

蓝色菱花格的包袱皮。

五娘：芸香，这是给丫鬟们发的秋天衣服，你的那份。

芸香迷惑了。

芸香：谢谢……

五娘：都太严重了。你还是穿我的吧。

说着喜滋滋地一笑，转身亲自从衣柜里翻检起来。

-你看，这件，这件，还有这件……啧啧，多好的料子。可惜了，不是做姑娘的时候，不能穿啦。……你现在就试试吧？

现在就试？

芸香警觉起来。

-哎呀？害羞呢？我出去就是。

门帘哗啦落下，远远看见五娘又与麝香串联花廊走到不知什么地方去了。

……依然是那个妖冶又热烈的妇人。和芸香刚到府上一样。

此后的三天都是如此平静。一场风波似乎就这样过去了。

午后独自到绣房做一阵绣活，到了特定的时辰还要更换香炉里的香。晚上睡在床边的榻榻上-那张榻又被摆了出来。

也没再目目击到麝香与五娘厮混的风景。或许是她们换到了别的地方……芸香禁止自己再想下去。

三餐皆在廊下，与其他年纪稍小的丫鬟们一起。大概是因为装束变了，丫鬟们也没人认出她来。甚至认出也没问，大概是不好意思。这让芸香十分感激：像透明人一样藏在她们中间，听她们说万年不变的几条八卦，总比成为八卦的对象要好多了。

当话题转移到配鸾小姐身上时，芸香特别留了心。

丫鬟们说：配鸾小姐是转世苏小妹，下凡杜兰香，有福的卓文君，女中的诸葛亮。

丫鬟们说：配鸾小姐自幼就是神童，三岁就会背全唐诗。从春眠不觉晓背到床前明月光，没有一句漏的。

芸香边听边笑，也不与他们辩解。

丫鬟们还说：配鸾小姐七岁的时候，薛二娘薄命死了，只好做法事，来了个道姑叫做辟寒的。那道姑也是非常美貌，简直是仙姑下凡，还带着一面很古很古的宝镜。见了小姐，一口咬定小姐是启明星下凡，要带小姐走……

字字如真。

芸香笑着将众丫鬟吃剩下的碗筷一一收拾了。

吃完午饭。

芸香在马桶上小解。

几个人的脚步声自层层帘外传来，由远及近。哗啦帘开。

芸香错愕地抬头。五娘与麝香在帘外隔绝。门外还能看见一个小丫鬟望风。

五娘笑：按住她。


	6. 解脱

尖叫尚未出口，就被麝香按住了嘴。

五娘：今天给你用点胭脂。老这么扭扭捏捏不上台面，怎么见爷。

暴行只持续了一炷香的时间。芸香唯一能做的就是痛苦地呜咽。末了，五娘收了手，长舒一口气，随即嘴角意味深长地一翘。

——成了。把她带里屋去。

两手反剪在身后，一只脚还捆在床头的柱上，以难看的姿势趴在床上。绳子像毒蛇，任怎么挣扎扭动，也是无法挣脱，甚至还越来越紧。

芸香脸上沁出了一层汗。这里只有她一个人。五娘的卧房门窗紧闭，六月底的闷热几乎令人窒息。

要命的是两股间五娘涂上的“胭脂”。

白瓷盒里血红色的膏状物。五娘收了手，两眼灼灼地盯着芸香下身看了好一阵，扑哧笑了：哟，又是一张樱桃小口。——说着随手自芸香领口里往下一伸，将指尖剩余的膏抹在了芸香的胸脯上。

而现在，才一炷香的功夫过去就浑身麻痒难当。比三天前洗澡时的香更加强烈的灼热感，正在芸香的身子底下熊熊燃烧。

知了声渐渐听不见了，只能听见自己的急促喘息。好似在沙漠里跋涉的野兽，渴与热转眼便侵占了自己的全身，精神的力量也渐渐被榨干，转眼就几乎筋疲力尽。

汗水溢出一层又一层。沾湿了衣服，沾湿了席子。一大片。汗津津的。

而更可怕的是两股间徐徐涌出的汁液。

勉强抬头四望：门窗紧闭，兼以反锁。然而又不能呼救，倘若让人看见这副样子……

淫靡的气味越来越浓。

必须要离开这儿。

芸香看着脚上的结。

肢体挪动，扭曲，牙关紧咬，反绑的双手向那只被缚的脚靠去。

差一点……就要碰到了……

窗外，树荫底下，五娘斜靠在躺椅上玩着团扇乘凉。屋檐下面，麝香趴在窗纸的小洞上往里窥看，臀翘得高高的。

麝香窥看着屋里的少女：衣物早已浸透贴在身上，轮廓毕露。身体由白转红，不安分地扭动着，一如发情期的鱼尾。

起先少女只是为了反手解绳索而绷紧了身子，不知从何时起就变成了本能的扭动与磨蹭。

压抑的喘息阵阵隔窗可闻。

麝香看得呆了。

麝香听说五娘这次对芸香要下此狠手，心中只觉得痛快。

这些时日，因着芸香在，不仅五娘与自己温存的次数大不如从前，即使有也总是偷偷摸摸到花园子里私会。

而且更有甚者，五娘越来越心不在焉：云雨高唐，刚才还麝儿麝儿叫个不停，不一会儿竟自言自语起“不知爷的几时回来”这样的扫兴话。

惦记着爷回来的日子，分明是惦记着芸香。想到这里，麝香就把芸香恨得牙根痒痒。

所以，看见五娘把媚药拿出来时，麝香只觉得解恨。

如此烈性的媚药，管你是未经人事的处子，还是三贞九烈的妇人，倘若不好好地快活一番，麻痒便会与时俱增。始如美酒微醺，并无不适，至多感到微热而已。一个时辰里逐渐演变为百蚁挠心，求生不得，求死不能。

然而，在紧紧控制着她的手腕，捂住她的嘴，看上药时她在自己怀里的挣扎与哀求，麝香心底突然萌生起了异样的感觉。

和五娘身体里热烈旺盛的生命力不同，这个少女的羞涩、柔弱与清新，就像落在掌心的早春花瓣，让人忍不住产生呵护与蹂躏的两重欲望。

到底是不是这样，麝香自己也说不清。

此时此刻，看着室内被缚的少女，像婴孩磕磕绊绊地学步似的，在龙须席上笨拙地磨蹭着寻求肉体的解脱，麝香扶着窗棂的两手心里全是汗水。她恨不得跳进窗去，以最直接的方式消除她的痛苦。

五娘抬起头，一对黄莺儿在树上打架。日光透过槐树叶子一闪一闪，耀眼。眯起眼睛，拈着团扇遮挡，阳光又透过扇面上绣的五彩金鱼照了下来。

长日无聊。蝉声如浪。没有风。五娘慵慵问道：怎样了？

麝香还是翘着臀趴在那儿，目不转睛：哟，好像得了些门道了。

五娘浅笑不语，继续玩着手里的扇子。捻着扇柄转一转，金鱼身上绣的银线忽闪忽闪。

啊……

芸香的胸腔里发出无法忍耐的一声呻吟，随即泪水模糊了视野。

最开始她只是朦胧中觉得这样动一动身上会舒服一些。奈何只要停止了磨蹭，更大的痛苦就会席卷而来。只能越来越、越来越。

举止如此离经叛道，自己已经顾不上有一丝羞愤。甚至渐渐从平展的席面转向了凸起的大床边沿。

而适才，下身胀起的花蒂抵到大床边沿的棱角上，终于悸发出前所未有的快意。全身的燥热猛地汇成河流，冲上芸香的头脑，终于失控。

“胭脂”似乎渐渐丧失了效果。

耳膜的膨胀安静了些。芸香突然感到一阵陌生的空虚感。

她开始担心自己会不会突然死在这里。

倘若死了，即使被捆得如此难看，临死前还做如此羞耻的事……似乎也……

爹爹娘娘请原谅。

嘴里还在剧烈地喘息，眼角已经无法停止流泪。

那一声标志着少女的蜕变的呻吟传到了屋外。麝香按捺不住，好像中了媚药的是自己一般。

手刚游到了下身，忽然听见身后传来五娘的声音：死麝儿，看不够。

麝香扭过头看五娘。五娘还在躺椅上，团扇遮住了脸，装着在昏睡。

麝香故意哀求道：娘，就放着芸香那丫鬟享受，也不帮奴一把。奴都快死了。

五娘依旧脸上覆着团扇，冷冷一声：自作孽。

已经不知是第几次了。芸香停止了扭动。身体无力地趴在床沿喘息着。泛汗的全身遍是潮红，犹如海棠。

床沿一带的席子沾满亮晶晶的汁液。

脚上的结终于解开了。绳子散乱地挂在脚踝上。

翻来覆去，满面泪水纵横，湿了头发。

窒闷的空气又咸又苦。

终于。

芸香从床上勉强挣扎起身，挪到梳妆台前，背过身，半蹲下去，让手去够到抽屉的把手。

拉开。

一把黑剪刀。

麝香：不好，娘，她拿到剪子了。

五娘：我早上故意让她看见那剪子的。

芸香摸着冰凉的剪刀，颤抖着将黑剪刀刀刃分开，将背后的绳子在刀刃上磨蹭。绳子不粗，很快就断了。

她长吁一口气，转身将剪子丢在梳妆台上。

就在这时。

她突然看见自己在梳妆镜中的样子。

衣衫凌乱，潮湿，胸口还急促地一起一伏……

和上次镜中的自己不同，这一次，是她咎由自取啊。

掌心交叠按在心口。又一波的灼热感正在生成。身体里的空虚让她再度陷入了混乱迷狂。

回头——床边上亮晶晶的不堪入目。

芸香闭上了眼睛。

她抓起了剪刀，按在胸口。

剪刀的刀口在衣衫上缓缓滑过。

爹爹娘娘请原谅。

请原谅。

泪水涟涟。

麝香：不好，她要自杀！

五娘睁开眼睛，从椅子上霍地站起，勃然变色，登登登转向室内。麝香也紧随其后。

哗一声掀开竹帘。

芸香坐在椅子上，两脚敞开着踩在椅面边沿两角。

仰头望着屋梁，胸口还在剧烈地起伏，手里握着剪刀。

衫上浸透了汗渍，裙摆掀在腰部上面，亵衣也扯得乱七八糟的。

五娘厉声：你在做什么！

嘴里还在责问，手已经抢先一步夺下了剪刀。

芸香：我……

芸香这才缓缓转过脸。

芸香：里面有东西。

目光呆滞。

五娘：绳子都断了，还拿剪刀做什么。

芸香：把它取出来。

五娘不再问了，伸手要拉她起来。

芸香猛地向后躲，哐啷一声连人带椅子摔倒在地。芸香侧卧在地上，头发散乱着，一言不发。

麝香在后面故作害怕似地咧嘴。

五娘仿佛后脑长眼睛似的，立刻转向麝香：你出去。

麝香面上不乐，撅着嘴行了一个夸张的礼，退了出去。

芸香如木头一般直躺在床，两眼望着高高的房梁。喘息还在继续着，只是身体已经不能再有任何的动作。

五娘的身子蜿蜒在她身边，手肘撑在芸香的身体两侧，哀怜地看着她。

然而芸香始终不看五娘一眼。目光的焦点固定在房梁上，又好像失了焦一样无神。

五娘刚将脸贴在芸香贫瘠的胸脯上，芸香就抽搐了一下，旋即回归了木头似的平躺。

里面有东西，想取出来。芸香说。

五娘：能有什么东西。

芸香：蛇。

五娘一言不发，揭开她的衣裙，将她的腿向上轻轻推成蜷起的形状。

五娘：这里面？

芸香：嗯。疼。

五娘：……已经肿了。

芸香：啊……里面好热。快。有毒的。一不留神就钻进去了……

五娘沉默了。

窗外的知了突然又响了起来。

对不起，芸香。

五娘这么说。

芸香没有听见。或许是五娘的声音被知了遮过了。

她骤然抓起五娘的手，直接按在自己的两股之间。

五娘大吃一惊。手指触到湿润肿胀的所在，脸竟霎地红了。

芸香：在这里面，就在这里面，蛇快把里面咬烂了，再不把它弄出来就来不及了快快快快……

两眼直勾勾地盯着房梁，胸口剧烈地一起一伏，瞳孔里空洞洞的有如人偶。

五娘的表情益发悲哀。

她将手从芸香的手里抽出来，一把按住芸香的嘴，堵住她没能说出口的那些胡言乱语。之后在芸香的裙子下决绝地埋首。

突然的抚慰让芸香终于停了下来。

像西洋人偶的发条突然断掉，少女僵硬着，嘴唇微微张开。

她不再胡言乱语，任五娘的手从她的嘴唇一路滑下，落在胸脯上，轻轻握住。

屋子里只剩下了细腻的声响：亲吻声与衣料相磨蹭的窸窣声。

窗外，日头渐渐西沉。


	7. 缘起

平日里五娘梳妆时，一直会用一种甜而不腻的桂花头油。

那天以后，甜甜的桂花香味在芸香的怀里留了很久很久。

毕了，五娘从她身上抬起头，抿了抿微乱的鬓发，说：别让麝香知道。

麝香：这是五娘给你的点心。槐花糕，芝麻酥酪，荷叶饼，银耳羹。五娘说这不是抬举你，是厨房剩下来的，丫鬟人人有份，看你病在这儿，给的多了点。让你跟她睡一张床也是。五娘可怜你，别不知好歹。你的绣活让丁香揽下了。等能走路了就趁早下来干活，别偷懒躺着，就算你是小姐身子，现在也是个丫鬟命。

一盘盘点心已经搁在芸香的枕边上。芸香依旧只呆呆望着房梁。似在想什么心事，又似什么也不在想。

麝香：你听见没啊。

芸香刚康复的那天，五娘让她去廊下剪两枝蔷薇花。芸香在院子里走了一圈就回去了。

芸香：我没剪。我下不去剪刀。我拿着剪刀，看着花在那儿开着。花只顾开它的，谁都没有妨碍，然而一身所有都是别人的，被剪下来，只因为它开得好看了些，只因为它长在了别人的院子里。人给了它什么呢？阳光么？没有。露水么？也没有。但人就这样把它剪下来了。只为了在屋里也能看着喜欢，就把它剪下来插在瓶里。既然想看，为什么不走两步到屋外面看？搁在瓶里只能再红一天的光景，第二天早上就萎了谢了，可还偏不喜欢看它萎了谢了，又丢到院子里去。我下不去剪刀。

五娘：你有完没完。

芸香的迷路发生在夏天快要结束的时候。

当时刚过了午后，人人都有些昏沉。

芸香也不例外。

手里拿着五娘要交给三娘的盒子，脚却在恍惚中不由自主地走上另一条陌生的路。

本来是和宅子里一样的青石路，却不知怎地下错了台阶。推开一扇斑驳的月亮门，脚下就变成了青苔爬满的细卵石路——白卵石所拼的究竟是怎样的图案，是鱼还是鹤，已经无法看出。

抬头，一片郁郁葱葱。繁密的林木，因为缺少看护，在紧闭的门扉里恣意疯长。古老的槐树与松柏遮天蔽日，石榴花压在枝头火焰熊熊，各色芍药开乱了，为了一点光照你挤我我挤你，得不到阳光的花苞就藏在枝叶下面，还没等到盛开就逐步腐烂。墙根下蔷薇生气全无地耷拉着，花架早被不知名的奇异藤蔓占领。

远处还能听见潺潺流水声。

极热闹，又极寂静。

一阵微风吹来，满园疯长的奇花异草就在风中微微晃动，蜻蜓与蝴蝶颤抖着翅膀成群翩跹而来，经行之处，散落无数金粉，纷纷扬扬。

这是一间废园。

芸香的心中渐渐蒙上一层恐惧。

草木获得了极大的自由，终于可以依照各自天性，为了光与水进行秘密的厮杀，发展出人力所不能达到的姿态来。

但是这里缺少人的气息。没有，一丝也没有。整座院子里的草木，似乎都在吸取着芸香这个冒失的闯入者的气血。分明仍是七月，她却觉得周身莫名的寒冷。

蛱蝶越聚越多，鬼火一般的蓝与绿，仿佛受到某种力量的召唤，又像彰示某种秘密的警告。

然而芸香的精神就像被一只无形的手死死牵引住一样，无法离开。

她蓦然向树丛的深处望去，自纷乱而柔弱的枝条的缝隙间。

一个艳妆少妇正向她招手，脸上带着甜甜的笑容。

是谁？

芸香还没看清，那少妇就不见了。

带着无限疑团，芸香又向前走了两步——凉亭一角，犹如飞鸟张翼。

亭上，空无一人。

亭也已荒废多时。满阶苔藓，砖缝里长着蒲公英。雀儿在亭里飞来飞去寻草籽儿。

芸香摘一片叶子，在石桌厚厚积灰上一擦，现出横竖条格——原本刻过一张象棋棋盘，只是多年不曾有人在此厮杀了。

还是出去的好。

芸香抬起头，寻找来时的路，这才发现四周的道路早已被植物遮蔽。唯有西北面一角广漆飞檐若隐若现——檐上，不知从哪里吹来的草籽发了芽，开着细细的白色花朵。

廊柱下，一个女人的侧影匆匆闪进里屋。

是刚才那个女人么？

芸香没看清，遂小心走下凉亭，绕过被绿色遮蔽的假山。

乱竹掩映下，一间大屋渐渐现出了它的庐山面目。

芸香迈上台阶，艰难地推开门。一阵吱吱嘎嘎有如爆裂。

午后的阳光自破牖间斜射而入。阳光下，无数尘埃飞舞。

一双精细的绣花鞋，就好像浮在空中。

（那是娘，身上是火红的嫁衣，宛如纸扎神像一般庄严而脆弱的模样。）

芸香张大了嘴。

不，那里什么都没有。

恍恍惚惚，芸香只看见一条白绫在房梁上随风飘舞。

仿佛神婆的舞蹈，召唤着年轻的脖颈。

那是一条崭新的白绫，即使系在暗处依然白得耀眼。没有沾染任何灰尘。本不应该存在，却妖异地飘在这个被人遗忘的时空。

就是在夏天快要结束那个午后，芸香想学着娘那样上吊。凳子踢倒不久，人就被五娘亲手救下了。

后来芸香才知道，五娘见她久久不回，好容易寻到才发现出了事。

后来芸香才知道，那屋子是九年前就死了的薛二娘的旧屋，因为爷怕触景生情，已经荒废多年，人迹罕至。家里人都传言芸香是被二娘的游魂魇去做替身了。

然而这些都是后来才知道的。

——你是我救下来的，你的命就是我的。

这是她醒来后，守在旁边的五娘对她说的第一句话。

自那以后，丫鬟们说，芸香就变得温驯了，一点都没有识字儿人的架子。模样似竟也比以前漂亮了几分。简直像是在五娘手里新生了一般。

夏去秋来，芸香带来的那张琴整日价挂在墙上，结成的蛛网落满灰尘。

老爷向两广行商迟迟未归。五娘在红绡帐里夜夜笙歌。

五娘和麝香旁若无人地变换交欢姿势的时候，芸香就假寐在大床边的小榻上。有时甚至就这样在黄花梨大床的吱嘎声中入眠。

五娘要热水，芸香就起身拿盆。

枕上麝香媚眼如丝，娇声道：娘，就让那丫头也来玩嘛。奴和她一起伺候娘舒服。

五娘：想得美。

晨起，芸香给五娘篦头。镜子摆正，昏黄带锈的铜镜里，映着一名寂寞的妇人和一个心死的少女。

一片默默无语中，螺钿篦子在五娘的发间缓缓移动着。

忽然，五娘抬手，将她握篦子的手捏住了。三个金戒子泛着光，手心又湿又冰凉。

芸香抬头看向镜中。五娘的两眼正自镜中凝视着她。

镜中的五娘开口了。

——总是到了八月十五，爷就回来了……今天初几？

芸香躲避开镜中五娘凝视的眼睛。

——初七。

芸香低头应答。

初七，离八月十五只剩下八天了。

——我若送你到爷房里伺候爷，后面的事儿你都懂？

——一切听爷便是。

芸香的长睫毛低低垂着，平静的声音里听不出悲喜。

这确实不值得有多余的悲喜：通房丫鬟，尽的是人妻的义务，却终究只是丫鬟，并且再也没了离开的可能。今后的命运，已经一眼可以望到尽头。

五娘幽幽一叹，捏着芸香的手缓缓松开。

握在芸香手里的，五娘发间的螺钿篦子，继续滑动。

窗外的知了不知何时已经不再聒噪。西风带着未退的暑热，徐徐送进半敞的门户。

五娘微闭着眼睛，哼起一支曲。

芸香听出来了曲词，不知不觉就轻轻唱了出来……

——八月蝴蝶黄，双飞西园草。感此伤妾心，坐愁红颜老。

这是《长干行》。一对青梅竹马的恋人成了亲，男人却到远方行商，留下女人独守空闺，渐渐老去。

五娘睁开眼睛：你也会这个？

芸香垂下眼帘，眉目间带着怀恋与哀愁。

——小时候听人唱过。

芸香这么说。

五娘听了，先是又叹了口气，之后凄然一笑：他们这些经商的老爷，走得再远，看了再多的美人儿，一旦受了委屈吃了亏，心里念的还是老家房里那个。就算在欢场上玩女人，也多半把他们当成老家房里的那个。

我没进这个门的时候，他就总喜欢点我唱这支曲。现在想想，那时候，他是把我当成早死的二娘了。

听到薛二娘，芸香心里一动。因为上次的事情，对这位自杀的二娘的事，芸香也就多了解了一些：据说和老爷是青梅竹马，死的时候还不到三十岁。

三年前的青楼。夜半。杯盘狼藉。靓妆丽服的五娘怀抱琵琶暗送秋波。

不知是因为客人杯中醉人的酒，还是美人怀里悦耳的琵琶，一声“郎骑竹马来”，这欢场上倚门卖笑的风尘女子，转眼就变成了邻家不解愁为何物的青涩姑娘。

一夜香冷金猊，被翻红浪。姓李的客商在她的枕上失声痛哭。在他看来，她那时候不是青楼的头牌月月红，她不姓崔。她是薛二娘。

五娘：我算是输了个干干净净。赢不过活人，连死人都赢不了……从一开始就把本钱都输了。

五娘：《长干行》。以前这歌唱的是别人，现在是我，还有三娘。以后，恐怕还有你。

等你过去，你也不是丫鬟，我也不是姨太太。我们只是好姐妹。五娘说。

芸香垂着眼睛继续给五娘篦头，没有答话。

她不知该如何答话。经商人家女人的苦楚，对家世清贫的她而言太陌生。虽说父亲生前只是个脂麻大小的文官，四处调职，好在还是离别少，团圆多。

……除了最后那次，一别就是永诀。

芸香想起父亲最后那次调职，刚回京述职，就被贬到千里之外。

娘说，这不是父亲的错，也不是皇帝的错，只是他性子太直了。

娘说，等父亲的信一来，全家也就跟着过去，同甘共苦。

娘轻轻握住了羞涩的暮雨姨姨的手。

娘说，好妹妹，委屈你了。

…………

对了。

五娘说着，从妆奁里拿出一只青瓷圆盒子。扭开。

一盒红艳艳的胭脂。

芸香脸色霎时苍白，头晕目眩。那个午后遭遇的痛苦还历历在目。

床。绳索。满床沿亮晶晶的……

五娘：芸香？

脸颊发烧的芸香猛然省神，看见五娘一脸疑惑的表情。

窗外西风吹着竹叶，在纸窗上划出一阵沙沙声。

五娘示意她将胭脂盒拿起来。

芸香颤抖地将它捧在掌心定睛细看，这才发现这胭脂和上次的药膏不一样，盒上有一个“顾”字——扬州的顾记胭脂铺。——只是普通的胭脂。

芸香的僵硬表情终于舒张开了。

五娘：帮我点上。

说着，一手指着自己的嘴唇。

芸香：是。

保持着上妆时必须的虚假的笑容，五娘闭上眼睛，忍住心中的凄然。

芸香指尖的一点嫣红，在五娘的唇上慢慢点染，慢慢晕开。


	8. 供养

——找配鸾小姐？小姐的先生来了，正在那儿用功呢，没工夫见你。

配鸾的小丫鬟如是说道。芸香紧闭着嘴唇一言不发地立在阶下。

那小丫鬟见芸香不言语了，心底疑惑，眉心一蹙，上下打量起芸香来。

芸香不自在地低下了头。

——你是崔五娘那儿新来的那个吧？五娘找小姐有事么？

——啊……没什么大事。请把这个转交给她。

芸香这么说着，走上两步，从袖子里递出一方绢子。

小丫鬟将绢子拎在手里展开，看见上面绣着一对青鸾，就又转过头，抬眼看看芸香：你绣的？

芸香脸色绯红了，头更低：嗯，是的。我是谢谢她帮我琴的事……

芸香的话没说完，小丫鬟早就不耐烦地放下帘子回屋去了。剩下芸香站在一地金灿灿落叶里，自言自语：配鸾她读书，真是好呢。

骚乱是从八月十一的早晨开始的。

就在一家上下都在置办中秋节所需物事，筹划怎么迎爷回来的时候，多年跟随老爷行商的来旺突然只身一人回了李府。

——老爷病重，在七里铺三星客栈。来福来宝跟我去，叫三娘五娘莫慌张。赶快写信给山西，叫大小姐回来。先别让二小姐知道。陈管家，去联系章大夫的医馆……

众家丁面如土色。

庭院里的柏树上，两三只乌鸦瞪着眼睛，沉寂着。

里屋，五娘得了消息，重重地跌坐在椅子上。

——麝儿，老爷是什么病？

——回五娘，听说是受了暑热……

——暑热暑热，秋老虎都过去了，哪门子暑热！

五娘将手里的白纨扇子狠狠扔在地上。

麝香低头不语。

远远地，芸香躲在房屋的幽暗角落里，低头侍弄瓶中新插的几枝蟹爪菊。菊枝的细绒上还沾着细细的露珠。

八月十四一早，李府人人如临大敌，焦灼地等待七里铺传来的消息。

五娘给芸香熏衣，修甲，挑衣物首饰，一丝不乱。绝尘独立于李府的扰扰尘世之外，又像身陷某种魔症之中。

将近黄昏，一切收拾停当，五娘满意地含笑看着面前的少女。

发髻被五娘提前换成了通房大丫鬟的样式。

五娘笑：明天是你的大日子。

芸香：是。

五娘笑：别苦着脸。看上去喜庆点。经商的，凡事都讲究讨个吉利。不过呢，你是读过书的，也不好学他们满口发财进宝。念两句诗书，老爷更喜欢。

芸香：是。

五娘笑：临走时，记住跟老爷说你是我这里出来的。老爷再想见你，就到我这里来。

芸香：是。

旁边的镜里映出了那个第一次打扮得如此耀眼的少女。

从头到脚从里到外都换了新的。满头珠翠压得抬不起头。瓷娃娃一样扑得粉白的脸上，一点朱唇染得娇艳欲滴。没有笑容。

只有顺从。

礼物过于精细的包裹，就是为了诱起旁人将它们层层剥光的欲望。五娘知道自己做到了。

五娘蓦地抬手，狠狠拔掉芸香头上的钗子。

芸香的身体晃了一晃。

散开的卷曲长发遮住了芸香的脸。憔悴如一枝雨中的玉兰花。

五娘脸上的笑容消失了。

五娘：你知道，这是……

芸香：……命。

然而爷还是死了。

八月十四的黄昏，来旺来福来宝系着白腰带回府奔丧。

李府淹没在一片嚎哭声里。

尸首连夜运回李府。遗嘱里被扶为正室，必须为他守寡的，是三娘。

拒绝穿丧服，五娘在屋里不说不笑枯坐了一宿。麝香躲在门外偷偷抹泪。芸香卸了妆饰，安宁地睡着了。

八月十五，各路生意人前来索债。陈管家一一打发。办丧，发丧，做水陆道场。和尚尼姑男道士女道士穿着奇装异服出出进进。灵堂一片缟素。

守灵。还是要守灵。

人死如灯灭。和别人一样穿着白丧服的芸香这么想着，看着那口棺材。上天用这样荒谬的方式，免除了自己做通房丫鬟的命运。

芸香甚至感到有些幸运。刚这么想的时候，她有些害怕，觉得这表示自己的心在渐渐变得冷酷。

她想起娘教她读史的时候。史书上讲楚人坑杀秦卒，汉人斩首匈奴，都是动辄数十万。娘说，死的人多了，就渐渐只变成了一个数字。从记事到现在，芸香已经听说了太多的死讯。只说这一年，父亲死在远方，母亲则是眼睁睁死在面前。芸香的娘，如此美丽而有教养，弹得一手好琴，对暮姨和自己都很温柔的娘，前一天晚上还有说有笑，第二天一睁眼，就变成了不会说也不会笑的尸体。娘这样仿佛不死的人都会突然死去，像李府的爷这样的突然死掉，也就不足为奇。到李府这么多时日，爷的模样都还不曾见过，听到的就已经是死讯。好像原本就不存在，现在依旧归于不存在。即使听到死讯，也不会在心里引起一丝一毫的遗憾或者悲哀，只像二加一得三那么简单。

只是配鸾失去父亲，以后恐怕很难过吧。失去父亲的苦楚，恐怕……

这么想着，芸香抬起头，恰看见了配鸾在前面一身雪白孝服的背影。想到前些天送给她的那方绢子或许会在这时派上些涌出，芸香的心底不禁凄然。

黑暗里，几点白烛亮着，照出惨白惨白的灵堂和一个巨大的奠字。灵堂四角时不时冒出一两下哭声，不像人声，反而像鬼声。凄厉得几乎要刺破嗓子的哭声是三娘的。她手里还攥着那串念珠，哭一声，念一声佛。

夜将半时，三娘哭昏了过去，引发了一小阵骚动。不一会儿，配鸾就扶着她起身，娘俩互相搀着回屋去了。

遗孀和孝女一离开，灵堂就陷入了尴尬的气氛。余下的人去也不是，留也不是，只能窘迫地呆在原地。

这时，一直安安静静的五娘忽然开口了：陈管家。你把他们都劝下去吧。我在这里就行了。

声音不大，气度却像是正室夫人一般。

丫鬟小厮都偷偷向她那里看去，如蒙大赦。又齐齐看向陈管家。

陈管家遵命起身。半真半假的哭声又响起了，众人一个个陆陆续续抹着有的没的眼泪退出灵堂。不一会儿，灵堂里就只余下稀稀拉拉五个人：五娘，麝香，芸香，陈管家，和棺材里死了的爷。

陈管家脚步刚到芸香边上，还没开口，五娘突然说：让她留下。

麝香：娘，我陪您……

五娘头也不回：不，你回去。

依旧是正室夫人的口吻。

麝香虽然一脸不愿，但还是叩了个头，含泪下去了。刚走到门口，还留恋地回头望了五娘一眼。直到五娘不耐烦地说声“走吧！”她才抹泪退下去。

五娘稍稍递了个眼色，陈管家也跟着离开了。

偌大的灵堂，只剩下了五娘与芸香还留在各自的位子上。再没有别人。

五娘双目微闭，不做声，像是铁了心要在这里守灵。

心底萌生着不安的预感，芸香又抬眼望了一眼棺材。

风吹，窗子吱嘎作响，在空旷的灵堂里隐隐荡着回声。

白烛颤了两颤，倏忽熄灭。

芸香吓了一跳。

灵堂陷入黑暗之中。中秋的月亮就打窗口窥进，霎时间一地雪白。屋外阴风惨惨，树叶萧飒，恍若暴雨骤至。

寒气猛地从地下直冲上身体。

——芸香。

五娘终于打破了沉寂，但那声音却像死人一般，让人脊背发凉。

芸香怯怯地应了一声。感到五娘从位子上起身，走近，芸香还是瑟缩着不敢抬头，只盯着五娘丧服下露出的那双艳丽的鞋。

大红锦缎金丝绣花鞋。

和她在芸香刚来那天穿的那双，一模一样。

芸香，我说过，今天是你的大日子呢。

五娘语意暧昧不明地说着。声音里还带着和灵堂格格不入的笑意。

芸香偷偷看一眼棺材——还在，爷确是死了。为什么还要说大日子的话？芸香抬头困惑地看着五娘。

五娘身上的丧服纸白，脸也被月光照的纸白，唯有丹凤眼里的笑意不变，吊诡如索命的无常。

五娘问芸香：你明白么？

芸香来不及站起身子，本能地向后躲避，跌坐在冰冷的地面上，颤声道：可是爷他已经……过世了啊！

出乎意料，五娘竟然中邪似的幽幽叹了一声，两眼流露出哀怨的神情。

芸香慌乱地倒退着挪着身子。肩膀碰翻了旁边的凳子，哐啷一声倒下，震耳欲聋。

五娘自己作出了回答。

——你还是不明白，芸香。

阴风还在吹着。满月将灵堂洞彻得又白又冷。面前，五娘索命似的一步步向芸香靠近。

——不管爷是死是活，今天都是你的大日子。这是早就定下的，你也答应了。

芸香只能拼命摇着头。

自从五娘要求她留下来的一刻起，芸香就隐隐感到了自己今晚的命运终归是不幸。却没有预感到命运的推进竟然会是如此可怖。

下颌被冰凉的指尖挑起。芸香看见五娘的丹凤眼里又有执念的火焰隐隐燃烧。

手抚到脸颊的刹那，芸香不知不觉地想像起“大日子”的意思，想象着五娘逼迫着自己换上昨天准备好的妆饰，灌下毒药，打开棺材盖，将尸身丢进去……

或许比这还要可怕。

五娘抚摸着芸香的脸，笑容被月光映照得更加惨淡。

芸香摸不清她心里的用意，用余光看向身后，心中一惊——已经没有路可以退了。身后是一道雪墙。

蜷缩在墙角，恐惧攫取了芸香的心。

穷途末路的芸香终于尖叫了。

尖叫已经停止，声音还在灵堂里盘旋着，久久不绝。

芸香半张着口，还要再喊，忽然，有什么搁在了芸香细白的牙齿之间。

是五娘的指尖。

就像要阻止她的呼救一样，静静搁在芸香的牙齿间。

芸香知道只要这时发狠咬下去，就是再好不过的报复。但她却迟疑了。就是这一下迟疑，让自己的舌尖无意碰到了五娘的指尖。

她看见五娘的眼睛里有泪。

新的呼救被芸香自己扼杀在了喉咙里。她竟然有些同情眼前的这个女人了：这个孤注一掷的姨娘，将自己的一切地位都寄托在眼前这个新丫鬟的身上，现在，所有的赌注都化为了昨夜云烟，所有的期待都变成了镜花水月，一切努力都只是一场为人作嫁的笑话。

芸香放弃了呼救。

五娘微笑着将指尖收回，跪在早已无力地蜷缩在墙根的芸香身边，不由分说将她紧紧抱在怀里。

闻到五娘身上熟悉的桂花味道，芸香耳朵里嗡的一声。

五娘：本来是你和爷的，现在，太好了，是和你五娘我。虽然不能穿得像昨天那么漂亮，但是就算穿着素衣裳，也还是那么惹人喜欢……

五娘放开芸香的身子，改握住她的手。

芸香恍恍惚惚的，任五娘将她从地上拽起。初到李家时，五娘那句当时让她感激不已的话好像还在耳边响着——“到了这儿，你就拿爷当你亲生爷……五娘也是你亲娘……”

而现在，这个自称是芸香亲娘的人，正和芸香拉拉扯扯着走近她“亲生爷”的供桌。

五娘抓住供桌的桌布一角，猛地一扯。

乒乒乓乓。

杯、盘、碗、碟在地上跌了个粉碎。各色供品滴溜溜四下滚开去。爷的灵位，五娘看也不看就掷在地上，就像掷去花瓶里的枯枝败叶一般。

芸香惊呆了。

五娘竟然狠心如此。俗话说一日夫妻百日恩，然而，过去每天说着爷回来就如何如何，现在爷刚死，她怎么就能做出这种事情。或许是寂寥的光阴太漫长，旷日持久，由爱生恨？

芸香这么猜测着。

而“亲娘”要对她做的更不止如此。

当她被五娘猛地按在供桌上时，芸香知道一切猜测都已经迟了。供桌的棱角陡然撞击在后腰，紧接着就尝到了嘴里浓烈的胭脂味。芸香大受惊吓，但已经不能呼救。她睁大眼睛，看见五娘的眼睛半闭着，睫毛微颤，好像嘴里啜饮着无上美酒一般。

这就是五娘说的，芸香的“亲生爷”的供桌上。

芸香无法理解。

细微而清脆的一声响，嘴唇松开了。五娘唇上胭脂的味道还在芸香的舌尖蔓延。

——不行，五娘，爷、爷的尸骨未寒……

芸香听见自己语声已经乱了阵脚。

她必须这么说。死者为大，灵柩就停在离供桌不远的地方。

但她清楚地知道五娘不会因为自己的话善罢干休。五娘也确实没有——指尖再一次撬在芸香的齿间，封住了未出口的言语。

然而舌尖又和五娘的指尖碰到了。五娘的指尖微微有点咸味。芸香如梦方醒：不知不觉中，自己竟然已经像那天自己目睹的麝香一样，轻轻地吮吸着五娘的指尖了。

下意识的吮吸让五娘开心非常。省去劝导的话，作为勉励，五娘的唇舌再次凑来。这一次吻得更深。当五娘松开她的唇的时候，芸香已经控制不住自己的喘息，任口水从唇角溢出来，一句完整的话也说不出。身体又出现了和之前几次一样的反应，神智却比之前的每一次都清醒。

芸香在反省。望着妇人灼灼的眼睛反省着。在内心深处，她同情这个女人，今晚对她的顺从也是出于同情与怜悯。五娘应该不难知道。倘若求欢的人是自己——芸香这么想的时候，丧服的腰带正在被五娘娴熟地解开——一旦知道对方只是出于同情与怜悯才如此合作，那必然会觉得受到侮辱，狠狠拒绝掉的。

然而五娘没有拒绝。五娘是在享受着芸香带给她的欢乐。只要愿意，五娘随时都能让芸香像清晨的花瓣一样湿润透明，比如现在。躺在冰冷的供桌上，芸香已经想像到了自己此时那个位置的模样。曾经那个下午她看得非常清楚，害怕得想要用剪刀从里面取出那条正在喷毒液的、不存在的蛇。现在，一个月之后，她已经不以为异，甚至，在五娘的手像剥一棵水葱一样剥着自己身上的丧服的时候，她隐约有点神往了。

大礼的纸包裹已经打开。芸香屏住气——秋天的夜太凉。胸脯本来就不丰满，现如今平躺着，看上去竟然像男孩子一样。但五娘并没有一点嫌弃的意思，还是低头轻轻吻了一下。芸香竟有点替五娘可惜：本来五娘精心准备的是更漂亮的包装，但现在因为突然的变故，不得不变成了这样简陋的样子。好在里面的东西并没有变化。不过，或许五娘更喜欢这样的效果：上好的贡品胭脂装在纸盒里，挂上更便宜的价钱在集市上出卖，任谁都会欢喜。芸香这么想着。

房梁上的白惨惨的帷幕——被西风吹得呼呼作响——还有雪墙上那个暗黑色的奠字。

桌上是五娘和芸香自己，月光底下白色的身子。

究竟是哪个听起来更虚幻呢，停放灵柩的厅堂，还是准备交欢的女性。或许爷的灵就在空中飘浮着，俯视着这里，一切看得清清楚楚。芸香想象着从半空俯视下来的供桌的情形：丫鬟的横陈玉体，油纸打开后露出的精致点心。正要被五娘代劳，俯身，一口一口细细咀嚼吞咽下去。这么看着，爷会怎么想呢。

大概只能无可奈何吧。其他的供品不也是如此么，只是摆上一阵，再由献祭的人代劳享用。那么就当五娘是在将我献供好了。芸香想。

——芸香，说，五娘是你的爷。

——五娘是芸香的……爷。

——芸香的身子今晚就交给爷了。

——芸香的身子……交给爷了。

芸香的脸火辣辣，差点以为刚才的小心思被五娘猜去了。五娘满意地笑着，握住了芸香的一只脚，抬起，缓缓推上供桌，搁在桌子的边沿。裙裳就这样掀起。

这一次五娘的动作非常轻柔。

——喜欢么？

五娘问。芸香不知道。且不说五娘在做的这件事本身，她如此有失庄重的献供，倘若说喜欢，当然是人间纲常所难容。但自己的身体确实是无法遏制地兴奋着，如果这就叫做喜欢，那只能说是了。

芸香迟疑了。她没回答。裙里指尖变成了舌尖。芸香猛地一颤，几乎要控制不住哭了出来。

五娘抬起头笑了：嘴硬，分明喜欢得要命。

芸香无力否认，只能喘息着。曾几何时，躺在这秋夜的供桌上已经不让她觉得冷了。

五娘坐在芸香身边，抓住她的手，伸到在自己的衣服里，搁在丰硕的乳上，命令：揉。

芸香躺在那儿摇头。五娘那只留在芸香裙底的手狠命一掐。芸香惨呼一声。五娘捧着芸香的脸：知道疼就照做。

芸香忍泪轻轻动了动手。

五娘：用点力气，别跟没吃饭似的。

芸香点了点头。五娘安逸地一吁气，一转身，就面对着芸香，坐在芸香身上。

突如其来的重压让芸香的动作停止了。五娘又是在芸香身上一掐。芸香忍痛不叫出声。

五娘：那只手呢。

芸香只好将另一只手也伸到了五娘的衣服里。

五娘：算了，笨手笨脚的。坐起来，帮我脱了。

孝服扔到了供桌下，盖住了老爷的灵位。芸香跪在供桌上，看到五娘里面穿的宝蓝绣花锦缎小袄，顿时一惊。还来不及说话，五娘已经握着她的手，搁在了襻扣上：解。

芸香颤抖着身子解着襻扣，露出里面大红抹胸。只有黑与白的，满月夜的灵堂上，最耀眼的颜色。但看着这么热烈的颜色，她只觉得冷，手一直在哆嗦。

五娘适时地将衣衫不整瑟瑟发抖的芸香搂在怀里。芸香还是不敢懈怠，低着头哆嗦着解五娘的下裳。五娘歪着头，盯着她的侧脸看。

五娘：芸香真是可人儿。

芸香停住了手上的动作，抬头，一对水气迷蒙的眼睛望着五娘的脸。

五娘：哟，自己还不知道呐。你这努力的模样，多可人呢。

芸香又红了脸。

五娘突然按住她的肩：芸香，你欢喜五儿么？

芸香含糊着答应了。五儿是崔五娘的小名，这是芸香后来才知道的。不想，五娘竟然比之前芸香含到她指尖时还要喜形于色，一对凤眼紧紧盯着：芸香，你说一遍。

芸香低头，含混地说：芸香……欢喜五儿。

五娘又将芸香推倒在供桌上，手肘撑在她身边，趴在她身上，眯着一对凤眼含笑道：芸香，你说，想和五儿在爷的供桌上干一辈子。说啊。

芸香将脸别到一侧不出声。

五娘见状，连忙晃着芸香的肩追问：不想？

芸香还是不说话。

五娘像个孩子似的哭了。

被压在五娘的身体下，芸香躲避不及。从耳朵脖子到肩膀都被五娘咬着。五娘一边吻着咬着一边哭。泪水淌在芸香的脖颈、肩膀与胸前。一边哭一边问：不就是干一辈子么，你为什么不说，为什么不说，你以前就不说……

芸香说不出口。她还对五娘抱着同情，虽然连自己都觉得这同情又可笑又可怜。她猜五娘在责怪的大概是死了的爷。这个整年不归家的男人。如果不是他让她尝了太多的凄凉，她怎么会沉溺在和贴身丫鬟的肌肤滥淫里呢——或许她正是把丫鬟们当成自己的替身，而自己是爷的替身，整日整夜地通过嘴唇手指和各种其他的东西来补过吧。

但芸香就是说不出口。“干”这样的话，她说不出。

自幼受到的家教就是如此：倘若周围有人说一两句稍微粗野的话，暮姨都会替她把耳朵捂上，匆匆离开。

现在的芸香可以忍受自己成为五娘获取慰藉的对象，但还是说不出这样的话。尽管五娘已经确实如她所说的那样做过了。

五娘猛地从她脖子上抬起头来，看着芸香的脸，又含泪郑重其事地问了一遍：想不想？

哭得梨花带雨，像个小女孩子。

芸香动摇了。毕竟……确实如她所说的那样做过了。

五娘将芸香的手按在自己的抹胸外面，眼睛饱含哀怨。

姑且代替死掉的爷，先哄一哄她，芸香想。

于是芸香点了点头。

五娘安静了。她起身，坐到供桌边上整理了自己的衣衫。

芸香困惑地看着五娘。五娘却只是看着一地狼藉不堪的碎片与供品，又看看一边的爷的灵柩，像在想心事。

——是和五儿干一辈子，不关配鸾的事，对么？

五娘说完转过头，冷眼看着供桌上的芸香。

苗头不对。

芸香陪着笑脸：五娘，您说什么呢？

说着也要起来，肩却被五娘按住了。

五娘捡起地上那件自己的丧服，也不看一眼，直接就丢到芸香身上。

——乖乖盖上，躺这儿等着。

冷。窗还敞着。地上的月光像是白纸剪下来的一片，渐渐斜了过去。

芸香蜷在供桌上，缩在五娘丢给她的那件麻布丧服里。空旷的灵堂，只有她和那具死人棺材形影相吊。

树叶声仿佛风雨海涛，窗外廊下一阵盖过一阵，初淅沥以萧飒，忽奔腾而砰湃。从吱嘎吱嘎的窗格里涌进灵堂，吹得供桌上的芸香瑟瑟发抖。

然而五娘还是没来。她抛掉的灵位还在地上躺着。月光正斜在灵位上，正好映着爷的名字。芸香于心不忍，系好衣服，从供桌上下来，跪在灵位边上双手合十道了几声恳请原谅的话，才捧起来摆回堂前。又捡起香炉摆到灵位前面。

然而这样一来，芸香再躺在供桌上就有些不伦不类了。但她又惧怕五娘回来怪罪。思前想后，芸香还是对着灵位告了两声罪，重新蜷缩在供桌上。

时间一炷香又一炷香地过去，芸香在冷硬的供桌上翻转着酸疼的身体。风声如滔滔洪水冲过闸门，席卷淹没了整个灵堂，芸香躺的供桌就是洪水中央岌岌可危的孤岛。

芸香猜测着五娘是否就不来了。或许是回屋碰见了麝香，又和她纠缠了一会儿。倘若这样倒是挺好。麝香是真心欢喜和五娘在一起寻欢，方才五娘赶她出去的时候，麝香看着五娘一脸依依不舍，芸香就暗暗觉得对不住她。

再想想，从刚到五娘这里开始，麝香一见自己就是一副冷脸。看来这误会是根深蒂固了。孰知此之蜜糖，彼之砒霜。若是五娘就这样丢下自己在她那儿玩到天亮就好了。芸香想。

啊。来了。

从很远的地方，闹哄哄的一团。

芸香在朦胧中听见，空无一物的无限彼方，有什么吵闹的东西涌进窄小的灵堂。

好像道士设的道坛被打开了一个缺口，各路天兵天将一拥而入。

突如其来的压迫感。

腰背酸疼。芸香顿悟自己还躺在供桌上。门被粗暴地打开了。耀眼的光让芸香将头转到一边。那一瞬间她在模糊中看见了一个白色的身影。

她听见了女子的惊呼声。

是天亮了。有人来到灵堂里了。

“是谁干的？”

熟悉的声音。芸香瞬间被拉回俗世。

——是配鸾。

远处传来更大的喧闹：“二小姐，二小姐，你怎么跑得那么急……”

各种跑步声纷沓而来。芸香无处躲藏。支起身子，回头四顾，却绝望地发现灵堂的入口已经陆陆续续堵满了人。

有男有女。有人带着棍棒与绳索。

绳索？对了，今天是下葬的日子……

芸香慌了。

现在她才真正被包围在孤岛上。

满地狼藉的祭器碎片。供奉的瓜果。

自己才是最狼狈的，衣衫凌乱着，从脖颈到领口都是深红浅红的吻痕。

一位年纪和自己相仿的少女，面容憔悴，身上戴着重孝，站在人群的最前面，难以置信地睁大着眼睛。

芸香只觉得天塌了下来。

太荒唐了。

为什么五娘没有再来，为什么自己就那样糊涂地睡着了。这些问题都来不及再想。芸香不知所措地望着门口遭到沉重打击的少女。

她……该不会就是配鸾吧。

芸香之前只知道配鸾的背影和声音。

“小姐！二小姐……您不要紧吧？”边上的老妈子搀着那少女的手。

芸香头晕目眩。

“那死丫鬟是谁！灵堂糟蹋成这样！”

“打一顿，撵出去！”

众人的喧闹如冰雹劈头盖脸砸来。

芸香胃里一阵翻腾，觉得自己想要呕吐，痛苦地弯下身子。

她看见配鸾向自己摇摇地走来。整个屋子都在摇晃。好像江上颠簸的船。

太荒唐了。

芸香觉得自己在出汗。她在门口的人群中寻觅着五娘，希望她能站出来说两句。但半晕眩的她看着那些人只觉得都是一个模样。努力想要回忆起昨晚五娘走时都说了什么，似乎说到了配鸾的名字，但芸香实在无法回忆。一无所获。

少女的脸色就和身上的衣着一样刷白。

芸香觉得自己的心在绞痛。

想要说两句解释的话，但刚要开口，昨夜和五娘在这里的行为历历在目，脸上就火辣辣地灼烧着。

一切言语都成了狡辩。

她看见少女因为克制而颤抖了。

后面的老妈子看不下去：小姐，您去做什么？处理下人这种事情……

少女转过身，厉声道：家父灵堂上的丑事，我不责问你们管理不善也就算了，难道还要我请你们交给亲手解决吗？现在你们都看见了，全都给我咽到肚里，一个都不准说出去。倘若让我知道，谁都跑不了。听见了吗！

虽然声音还在情绪化地微颤着，但少女的窄肩膀里却透着一股不可小觑的威仪。

门口的人一个个都噤了声。

少女在供桌边上停下了，向芸香的脸颊抬起了手。

芸香闭着眼睛，低下头，等着一记耳光的降临。

然而，出乎她的意料，那少女只是拈起她散乱的头发，替她拢到了耳后。

芸香震惊了。

不仅是少女的轻微动作，还有自己心里突然被拨动的某一根弦。

少女说：抬头看着我，回答我的问题。

还是像蒲公英一样的，熟悉的声音。

芸香抬起头，这才发现自己不知不觉已经满面泪水。

眼前的少女脸上没有笑容，声音里带着隐忍的悲痛，但绝无一丝责备的意思。

晨光正从她的背后漏进黑暗的灵堂，照耀在供桌这方可怜的孤岛上。

遭遇背叛的委屈与辛酸瞬间涌上心头。芸香忍不住痛哭失声。

少女：别哭了。我最见不得别人哭。说吧，是谁做的？

芸香擦着泪，抽噎着，气息断断续续说不出话来。

身后一个家丁忍不住开口了：配鸾小姐，这事实清清楚楚明摆着的，还有什么要问的吗？您是老爷生前最爱惜的千金，不好这样在外人面前抛头露面，已经都成了这样的丑事，您又这样自作主张，这像什么话，老爷看见了也……

不是我。芸香着急地申辩。不是我，不是我不是我……

供桌上，芸香斜躺在五娘的怀里，双目微微闭着，痴迷地晃着头，身上除了亵衣，就只有的月色笼罩着。五娘也半裸着，一手搂着芸香的腰，另一手的指尖像藤蔓一样轻轻抚过她的身体。

芸香：不是我不是我……

五娘俯身轻轻咬着她的耳朵戏谑：那是谁？

芸香这才骤然惊醒。一看见五娘，她就好像突然断了弦子的琴一样，盯着五娘沉默。

五娘：梦见什么了？

五娘一面问着，一面将芸香的手又塞进自己的衣衫里揉捏。

芸香将头扭到一边：我梦见你没来。

五娘：还有呢？你还说了别的。是不是梦见配鸾了？

芸香抬起头。

五娘脸上不悦：哟，竟然被我说中了。

芸香尴尬地低着头。她知道五娘话里的梦多少带有云雨之欢的意味。她不想继续这个话题，转而做起身来，胡乱道一句：五娘刚才去哪里了，那么久。

五娘笑了，指尖一戳芸香的脸：好色的小美人，等大美人等得心慌了？是你自己睡了半天，娘陪你玩了那么久都不知道。

芸香先是一惊。之后才觉得亵衣下面有点湿漉漉的。脸上一阵发烧。

五娘提起芸香的亵衣——供桌上一片水迹。

五娘：芸香真厉害呢。

芸香慌忙摇头：不、不是我……

五娘：还说梦话呢。不是你是谁？难道还是尿床不成？

芸香语塞，心里一团乱麻。直到五娘笑着拿起边上一个长方的锦盒，道：看来我拿这个是拿对了呢。

芸香还没明白，五娘就又一转身纠缠到她的正面，半闭着眼睛亲吻起来。胸脯，腰，胯，大腿，小腿，突如其来的肌肤相亲耳鬓厮磨，刚刚从睡梦里醒来，还未恢复精神的芸香顿时陷入了迷惘，连右脚何时被五娘架上肩膀都浑然不知。她想起梦里配鸾的模样，想起了梦里配鸾帮她拢头发的瞬间，没有多久就进入到了另一种梦幻。这种梦幻是方才的梦的继续。不相干的外人一一消失，只有配鸾。配鸾怜惜地爱抚着供桌上饱受惊吓的自己。就像弹琴一样，指尖在渴望它的地方掠过，弹出曲子本来的模样。芸香忘情了。

直到突如其来的痛楚让芸香惨叫出声。

宛如撕裂的痛楚陡然刺穿了芸香的身体。

芸香痛苦地咬牙闭上了眼睛，猛地使力推开压在自己身上的五娘。就是这一使力，让身体里像撕裂又像刺穿的疼痛更加剧烈。芸香低下头。

她吓坏了。

一段形状奇怪的青玉杵，几乎有二指粗细，大半截露在外面，一寸已经吞咽进了自己的身体。

五娘正瞪着眼睛盯着自己的下身，近乎狂乱地兴奋着：芸香，我做到了啊！

芸香耳边轰然一响。她颤抖着伸手去碰那段青玉杵露在外面的部分，忍痛咬牙一抽，丢在一边。

血的气味，混杂着其他的味道。

这确实是从那里流出来的。红艳的血，到夜晚看上去像是深红色，但仍可以辨别出是血。

芸香试图从五娘的身下挣扎出来。剧痛从身下一股股冒出，但她还是忍痛爬下供桌，连衣服也不及穿，晃悠悠地向门口挪着步子，每迈一步都是钻心的疼痛。

五娘从狂乱的兴奋中回过神，自桌上一跃而起，追上芸香，抱她在怀。

不要走，芸香，不要走。

芸香没有站稳，直接被按倒在了棺材上。已经无法合拢的双腿很容易被再次分开。冷硬的玉杵再一次推进了身体。在血的润滑下推了进去。芸香惨叫。几次之后，五娘喘着气抹了抹汗，将玉杵从芸香的身体里抽出来，最后抹胸里取出一方绢子。

绢子堵住伤口，不一会儿就染上了一片红色。

看见那方绢子，芸香的心跳几乎停止了。

那方绢子。夜晚看什么都不够清楚，只有那一方，芸香只消看一眼就再熟悉不过。

绢子上绣着一对青鸾。


	9. 蕙香

大床上，五娘的手从锦缎被面上抓起芸香苍白的手，探入一只大而沉重的紫檀首饰匣里。五娘手上戴的那三个冷冷的金戒子瞬间失去了光彩。阴暗的室内，唯有首饰匣里一片煌煌，眩人眼目，都辨不出哪是金哪是银，哪是翡翠哪是珍珠。

一只手牵引着另一只手在价值连城的珠宝中穿行，犹如一条在水底沙砾里穿梭的鱼。

五娘的声音低低响起：芸香，我最好的首饰都在这里了。这串夜明珠是我在扬州的时候沈家少爷给的缠头。就是前年终于坏了事的沈家。他那时候来我们楼，好气派，四匹踏雪乌骓拉的马车。踏雪乌骓拉车！连皇帝老儿都不敢这么胡来，他就敢。那时候楼里都说沈家老爷准要被砍头。还有这个玉蝉，是范家公子送的，别看长得一般——死人坟里出来的东西。你道有多老？“好古阁”的老师傅说怎么都不可能比三国晚。还有这个，是我要进门了，咱家爷给的红定里的，这对绿扳指——你看看，多透，这可是老坑翡翠玻璃种，哪里是翡翠啊，简直是湖水……你看这里还一道青的，一道绿的，竹节子似的，这个上面也有，两个一模一样——却是两个坑出的！玻璃种翡翠算什么，每年上贡里多得是，宫外面漫天要价要疯了，咱们家是经商的，心里知道。可是这一对就不一样了。就是取一个巧字，身价倍增。只是可惜了……芸香，只要你喜欢，你就随便抓，抓多少都拿去玩，玩个够……

五娘的手将珠宝捧起，又让它们从指间滑下，掩埋住匣里芸香那只苍白枯瘦的手。声音转为哽咽：这些都是你的了，芸香。对不起对不起对不起对不起……

芸香无神地睁着眼睛，苍白的嘴唇半张着，没有言语，好像已经死了多时，唯有气息尚存。一床锦绣合欢被死死压着她，好像要吸净她身上的最后一点气血。

五娘紧握住首饰匣里芸香的手，身体倒在芸香身上的锦被上，像是在无声地呜咽，又像在忏悔。

一个小丫鬟打了帘子进来：五娘，药抓好了。

五娘：怎么是你？麝香那死丫头呢？算了。都熬好了？

丫鬟面有难色，支吾道：还在熬。

五娘：你给她喂药。麝香又死哪里去了。

屋里只剩下了那个小丫鬟和芸香。

丫鬟：芸香姐姐，我是蕙香。

小丫鬟形容尚小，也就是十三四岁光景。说话里还带着点羞涩，但举止却已经十分利落了。

但床上的芸香还是一动也不动。

蕙香回头看五娘确实走了，就把怀里的一只小圆盒拿了出来，搁在芸香枕边。

蕙香：芸香姐姐，刚才五娘在，蕙香没好意思说。医馆的傅先生说，姐姐这个……伤，吃药是次要的，主要给开了这个，说要涂在……伤口上。就给姐姐放在这儿了，姐姐自己用吧。

说到这里，蕙香忽然停了一停，低下头去，语声也更加局促：傅先生……还说，起码半个月都先别……那个。就算刚结婚，也得忍着点。嗯。否则，再撕裂了，就是一辈子的事了。嗯。他就是这么说的……

蕙香说着，不敢看芸香一眼，只能低着头，脸羞得通红。说完了才敢抬眼睛偷偷看看芸香的动静。

但芸香还是半张着嘴唇，什么声都不作，连眼睛都不眨一下。

蕙香脸红得更厉害了。

大概过了一盏茶工夫，蕙香觉得这么守着也不是事情，于是就低头道一声：我走了，姐姐多保重。

说着就转身退到了屋外去。

然而蕙香并没有走远。在檐下站了不多时，蕙香又挑起帘子向屋里看。床上，芸香将头转向了里侧。盒子还在原来的地方没有移动。

蕙香眉毛蹙在了一起。她又小步悄悄走到了芸香的床边。

蕙香：芸香姐姐。傅先生还开了一点药，正在熬着。

芸香没有接话。

蕙香着急得长睫毛上泪水荧荧。

蕙香：要是姐姐不方便坐起来……蕙香就按五娘吩咐的，喂你。

芸香还是不出一声。

屋子里，香炉里的烟气冉冉升起——焦了。

浓烈的糊味。

尴尬的沉默。

蕙香强作笑容：如果姐姐不喜欢喝药……药其实不太苦的，我让药房的伙计多抓了点冰糖，伙计说，如果这样还苦的话，他就把脑袋拧下来……当球踢。

蕙香说了最后那句，看见芸香脸上还是木然的神色，脸上的笑容就消失了。

蕙香：芸香姐姐，你别这样，稍微打起点精神来吧。她们有的说姐姐吃亏在不肯顺着点。说五娘的脾气，生来就爱与人抬杠争锋，要是一开始就主动顺着她，反而不会受太多苦楚。她们都这么说。可是姐姐分明是那么温柔的一个人。对大家都很和气。听说每次都没有违拗过五娘的意思，怎么会……

蕙香捂住了脸，长长一叹。

烟气还是不散。

窗子紧闭着，屋里的烟气越来越浓。

蕙香又对着床上的芸香继续自言自语了下去：芸香姐姐。她们都说你是读过书的，性格不好。可是我一直很羡慕读过书的女孩子啊。你看像配鸾小姐，那么纯真又优雅的一个人，神仙似的住在自己的小院里。她身边的那个茴香，大家都羡慕死了。以前都说丫鬟是没有读书的命的。但是芸香姐姐来了……芸香姐姐就读过书啊！姐姐，等你想说话了，能动了，就教我认字好不好？我每天都来给你熬药，还有……

蕙香没有继续说下去。她抓起了枕边那个装药膏的盒子。

血的气味混杂着香炉的焦味。触动伤口的疼痛让芸香忍不住痉挛了身体，但喉咙里始终没发出一点声音。等到蕙香为她重新拉上锦被的时候，她轻轻握住了蕙香的手。

蕙香停住了手里的动作：怎么了，芸香姐姐？

芸香动了动嘴唇。

蕙香：什么？

芸香又重复了一遍，艰难地发出“配鸾”这个名字。

蕙香：配鸾……小姐？

芸香将目光移到五娘的妆奁上。

蕙香：你是说让我打开它么？不行啊，这是五娘的东西……

芸香又将头转向了里侧。

过了一会儿，蕙香终于答应了：好。

蕙香走到妆奁的边上，手指着：这层？

芸香轻轻摇头。

蕙香又移动了手指：这层么？

芸香点了点头、蕙香拉出那一层，脸立刻变了颜色。

映入眼帘的是那条带血的绢子。

蕙香颤抖着手把它拿出来，展开：是这条么？

绢子上一对染血的青鸾。经过一夜的时间，血已经干涸，变成了深褐色。

芸香不想再看似的闭上了眼睛，但轻轻点了点头。

蕙香深吸一口气，之后问：你是想让我把它……给配鸾小姐？

芸香用力地摇头。

蕙香：那是要……

三日后的午后，五娘不在。

屋里静极了，能听见树叶被风吹到窗上的声音。

蕙香一手捧着药盏，一手拿着小匙，缓缓送进芸香的唇间，稍稍一抬，芸香便饮了下去。

蕙香：绢子的事，我替你问了。三娘为了这事还很不开心。茴香接了你的绢子，以为是院子外面哪个胡闹的浪荡子勾搭你，和小姐私相传递什么信物，就去偷偷和别的丫鬟商量怎么办。别的丫鬟想这事就算办了也捞不到好处，不如就告诉三娘算了。三娘觉得你是五娘这儿的丫鬟，想着直接找了你五娘脸上不好看，就拿去找五娘，让五娘来解决……这绢子是怎么了？

芸香将头埋在锦被里，眼里的泪一闪一闪。蕙香连忙将自己怀里的绢子掏出来给芸香擦泪：怎么就哭出来了。说呀。

芸香：没想到……只是想答谢小姐帮过我的忙，竟担了这样的虚名。不过，这样也还好……至少……

话没说完就不响了。

蕙香抚摸芸香的头发，脸色一阵忧郁。好一会儿才开口，软声对芸香道：也难怪三娘她们会这么想——下人是没有资格送谢礼的呀。别说送谢礼了。一针一线都是她们家的，连我们都是她们家的东西。我家人都是，到我已经是第三代了。

说着，她将芸香手按在自己的胸口。

芸香望着蕙香，欲言又止。

蕙香笑了：我是管厨房的来顺的女儿。我娘你们都叫她宋妈。你们府上的衣服，都是我娘领着另外几个女工洗出来的。我爷爷活着的时候也跟着爷跑过不少生意，那时候听说爷还什么都没有，只有我爷爷一个人跟着。

芸香脸上露出困惑：既然如此有功，那令尊令堂怎么还做那么辛苦的活呢。

蕙香扑哧一声笑了：你说什么“令尊”“令堂”，这都是那些老爷互相说的话。折杀我也。打嘴打嘴。

芸香也知道自己用词不当，不好意思地笑了一下。

蕙香：——不能那么说。我爹不是做生意的料，不像其他几个当学徒的有本事，也不识字，但特别会做菜呀。现在也不用他下厨，自然有外面雇的厨子来做，我爹只是管一管。我娘也是，大冬天也不太碰凉水了。不过我还是得慢慢干起来……

说着又是一匙汤药。芸香饮着，两眼却看着蕙香的眼睛，一直没有离去。

蕙香不好意思地笑了：你看什么呀。

芸香垂下眼帘。

窗子外面一阵风吹，树叶子就唰啦啦地落了。

蕙香也低了头。

芸香抬起眼睛：蕙香，来到这里，除了配鸾小姐，你是唯一一个真心对我好的人了。

蕙香脸上一阵红：别这么说，我也有我的私心。我想向姐姐学识字啊。对了，不如姐姐先教我名字怎么写吧。这里也没有笔……姐姐就写在我的手心好不好？

说着她就利索地将手里的药盏和小匙放在一旁的桌上，将手心递了过去。

芸香：你的“蕙”字有点繁呢。是这样一个草头，然后这样……

屋外，风依旧继续将树叶吹落在西窗上，发出沙沙的响声。

苍白得几乎透明的指尖，在蕙香的手心专注地轻轻划着，划过一道道掌纹。口中念念有词，好像道士在画一道洁净的符咒。

蕙香的眼睛却不在看着芸香的手心，而是久久凝视着芸香憔悴而宁静的面容。


	10. 慈悲

芸香刚养伤没有几日，麝香就背着五娘与她大闹了一场。理由是芸香这么多天一直睡在五娘大床上，她就不得不和五娘转战到院子的凉亭里，现在眼看秋凉了，还要这样，实在太不识相。

芸香不知如何争辩，只能低头任她闹。等到五娘知道了，只是表面上骂了麝香两句，只好收拾了一间暖阁给芸香睡，自己依旧在大床上与麝香翻云覆雨。

暖阁与主室隔了一道屏风。既然是平时目力所不及的地方，外间人也就渐渐忘了芸香的存在，也只有一日三餐蕙香来送药。然而两三天后，那时芸香虽然还不能走动，但伤口痊愈大半，不再需要用药。到了这时候，竟然连蕙香也很少来了。蕙香不来，她就一个人裹在被子里睡个天昏地暗，等到别的小丫鬟来送饭，就坐起来发一阵呆。

不知道蕙香究竟怎么了。芸香这么想。不是说还要我教她识字么。

这么想着的时候，屏风外都是五娘和别的丫鬟的欢笑声。想着想着也就睡着了。

那个中午芸香突然醒来。为什么醒来，是因为外界的声音，还是因为自己的梦，她不记得。

她只觉得头脑像宿醉一样昏沉胀痛。四肢沉重仿佛灌铅。喘不过气，兼以非常疲惫。似有千钧重量正压在被上，动弹不得。

汗水湿透了亵衣。

她想起了儿时听说的“鬼压床”。

暖阁小天窗外的天色——不是送饭的时间。还早。大概还要半个时辰的样子——一角秋天的蓝色天空，高而远，在这小巧的窗格里益发遥不可及。

看着那抹蓝色，放松，力气就仿佛水流一般，渐渐注回到身体里了。

等到伤好的彻底了，就到院子里去走走吧。芸香想着，脸上竟然露出一个淡淡的微笑来。

就在这个时侯，她忽然听见了屏风外面，黄花梨大床的床板的嘎吱声。

我说为什么醒来了——她们又在闹了。

芸香这么想着，躺下，重新将被子扯上肩头，闭上眼睛，准备进入新一轮的昏睡。

睡吧。

只要睡着，这个淫靡的世界就和我毫无关系了。

只要睡着……

…………

没有用。

那边的床板上传来了激烈的撞击声。

芸香睁开眼睛。

这一次的混乱里，她听见了女孩子被堵住嘴巴的呜呜声。

还有衣服撕裂的声音。

——怎么？刚才不还很乖的么。被这东西吓到了？怪不得两个人总在一块儿，连胆子都一样小，呵。

这是五娘的声音。

芸香手心里全是汗。

她知道五娘又在对哪个丫鬟用强了。

灵堂上的痛苦经历仿佛又在眼前回放。“这东西”，一定是那东西。

女孩子被堵住的嘴巴里还在发出颤抖的呜呜的声音。过一会儿变成了抽泣。声音好细，分明是个小女孩。

芸香在屏风里一起打颤。

——让你亲你就亲，让你舔你就舔，嘴里还卟滋卟滋的，怎么现在就怕起来了？

芸香身上的冷汗湿透了床褥。

好可怜。那孩子。

——好孩子，来，放轻松。放轻松就一点儿也不疼。娘会很温柔地放进去，以后还会很舒服。太紧张了，说不定就像你芸香姐姐那样，差点废了。

五娘宛转的声音仿佛蛊惑。

芸香将自己紧紧裹在被子里，死死闭上眼睛，堵住耳朵。

然而女孩子喉咙里的惨叫还是透过口中的堵塞，穿过屏风，丝丝钻进芸香的脑袋。

伴随着五娘不堪入耳的声音。

——呀。这还没进去呢，就叫成这个杀猪样。现在不忍忍，以后怎么好好伺候你娘我？娘跟你说，破身要趁早，过了这村儿没这店儿……还哭？

芸香将被子蒙在了头顶，忍不住捂住嘴在被子的遮蔽下哭了。

然而就在她不小心哭出声的时候，屏风外忽然沉默了。

芸香慌忙停止哭泣。

沉默持续了好一会儿。

芸香担心是不是自己的动静被外面察觉了。

五娘一个人的私语声。女孩子嗯嗯的答应声。不知是认同还是拒绝。

找东西的声音。

应该是五娘。

柜子轻轻合上了。

小女孩子的喘息——仿佛潜水者终于探出水面。大概是口中的堵塞物被取了出来。

——麝儿，舀热水来！

帘子响。帘子落。洗濯声。还在喘息。过一会儿变成了呻吟——大概五娘的手又不安分了。又是洗濯声。

布料的声音。芸香知道是在撤床单。之后是抖干净床单的呼呼声。这是五娘云雨后丫鬟必经的功课，芸香太熟悉了。

紧张的心情还未平复。芸香心底却开始猜度起五娘动作突然中止的原因了。

她忽然想知道那个可怜的孩子是谁。

即使是看看她的脸也好。同病相怜，万一见面，虽然这种事很难当面提起，但总可以用一个眼神来安慰她吧。

芸香的心跳越来越响。

她坐起来，弓起身子向床尾爬去。同时听见女孩子起身的声音。床板吱嘎。似乎很笨拙。

五娘的声音又响了。

——她现在还没醒呢。一天到晚只知道睡。一会儿你再来。

是在说我么？芸香想着。

芸香的视线终于可以从屏风的尾端看见外面的动静。

她看见了。

为什么。

理智战胜了冲动，芸香慌张地捂住自己的嘴，不让自己叫出来。

然而瞳孔已经因为震惊而骤然收缩。

她看见了蕙香窄窄的肩背，和头顶上抓鬏儿翘下一缕头发。蕙香的手里捏着一只青花罐子。

五娘的声息消失在屋外。

方才淫乱而恐怖的声音，缭绕在耳边，继续刺激着她可怜的神经。

为什么。

芸香瘫软在窄小的暖阁里的床上。两眼看着天窗里那一点蓝色的天空正因为正午的阳光变得苍白。

为什么连蕙香也不放过。她还那么小。

还是说，这个家里的丫鬟，迟早要被五娘她……

眼前晃过五娘的水蛇腰，那双仿佛藏着火焰的眼睛。

为什么明明已经恐惧得全身发抖了，某些地方还忍不住因为一点声音的刺激而兴奋起来。

明明以为自己对屏风外的事情已经习以为常。

她再一次扯起被子，蒙住自己的脸。

经历了在李府的这些事情，她知道自己的身体已经被摧毁。她再也无法回到过去那个少不经事的自己。再也回不去了。

现在的自己，正渐渐滑向五娘口中的，尤物的深渊。

离“人”越来越远。

不再是一个人了。

她只是被玩弄于股掌间的，这个家里的，可怜的摆设。

屏风外面有人进屋来了。

是来送饭的丫鬟么——似乎到了午饭的时间。

但芸香连坐起来的力气都失去了。

脸朝着里侧蜷着身体。

耳朵里持续着耳鸣声。身体忽冷忽热。

脚步停在床边。

——芸香姐姐，是我。午饭来了。

蕙香？

脸上全无血色的女孩。这……是蕙香么？

为什么今天忽然又来了……而且是在经历了这么可怕的事情后……

——前几次来，都不知道姐姐移到了这里，还以为转到别的院去了，真是让我好找呢，呵呵。

蕙香在笑？

芸香立刻坐起身来。坐得太急，眼前一片昏黑。将餐盘搁在一边的矮桌上，蕙香扶住她的肩。

蕙香确实在笑。嘴一咧，露出了不太整齐的小白虎牙。身上的衣服已经理了齐整，头上的抓鬏也重新梳过了。

芸香：为什么你还笑得出来。你还好么？五娘她刚才都对你做了些什么？

蕙香脸上的笑容凝结了。

芸香这才注意到蕙香的手里一直捏着那只青花小罐。

蕙香：原来你一直醒在这里。

停了一会儿，她笑道：其实也没有什么，只是和我闹着玩……你看，我现在不是好好地在这儿么？

说完还在芸香面前转了一圈，之后脸上绽出灿烂的笑容。

芸香的心里一阵抽痛。

蕙香：你别皱眉啦，跟个小老太婆似的。你照照镜子，这样子，多像卢三娘。

芸香：五娘她……

蕙香：姐姐，不说五娘了。好么？

芸香只好抿住了嘴唇。过了一会儿，说：你要多加小心。

蕙香：真的已经没事了。对了，今天医馆傅先生给了这个药，说你用完就会好。就是这个，你看。

蕙香打开带来的小罐，从里面拈出一颗白丸来。形状与鹌鹑蛋一模一样。

芸香低着头不看那粒丸，心中纷乱如麻。她知道蕙香在说谎——刚才蕙香走出去的时候，手里就捏了这样一只小罐。芸香虽然没来得及看见这罐子的来历，却清楚听到五娘在柜子里翻找东西的动静。这必定是五娘给的了。然而五娘为何要如此大费周章，还要教唆这个孩子说谎？

这么想着，她又抬起头看着蕙香的眼睛。果然就看见怯意一闪而过，然后是心虚的浅浅笑意。

蕙香：姐姐？

芸香重新低下了头。

她已心灰意冷。

芸香：别骗我了。你从这儿出去，到回来，那点时间根本来不及你去一趟医馆的。真的别骗我了。这是五娘给你的东西吧。她从衣柜里拿出来的。

刚说完，芸香就突然意识到自己的失言。

想到这个女孩刚才受到的伤害，想到病中这个女孩对自己的照顾与陪伴，想到自己戳穿谎言会给这女孩带来的刺激，她心中就一阵悔意。

然而已经来不及了。

蕙香的脸已经尴尬得一阵红一阵白。

真是不擅长说谎的孩子。后悔之余，芸香心中又冒出了一丝苦涩的欣慰。

良久，蕙香嗫嚅着申辩：芸香姐姐，她说这药对姐姐只有好处没有坏处，所以我才……

还没说完，她就停住了口中的话，将目光移到了一边。

沉默。

蕙香：那……那我就把它丢了。就跟五娘说姐姐用过了。对不起。

然而芸香劈手将药丸夺下。

蕙香一脸惊愕。

芸香：她既然放心让你转交给我，那它的效果不管是好是坏，肯定一眼就能看出来。而且如果我没猜错的话，她一定威胁你，说如果你没能把它给我，就要把你……

蕙香：姐姐，你别说了，把它还给我！

蕙香哭了出来。

芸香垂着眼睛，将药丸握在手里：我已经是这个样子，已经不怕她再拿我怎么样了。你还小。你的父母也还活着。

蕙香：不是的！姐姐，不是这样的，是我搞错了。姐姐还给我吧。

芸香的脸霎时间老了十岁。

芸香：我用了这药，她也就不会为难你了。以后你就和认识我以前一样，在院子里找些杂活做吧，离那女人远远的，再也不要接近这屋子。来，告诉我它的用法。是和水吞下去，还是捏成小丸分开服，怎么服。一天几次——她一定说过吧。

蕙香哀求：姐姐，求你不要问了，还给蕙香吧。

芸香：告诉姐姐。听话。

蕙香：姐姐……

芸香神色庄严，将药丸移到唇边，就要这么吞咽下去。

蕙香哭叫：不行！姐姐住手！


	11. 游园

芸香停住了手。

芸香：说。

芸香听见自己的声音严厉了。喉咙里却莫名涌上了苦涩的滋味。

蕙香：这个……是外用的，塞在……那里。

沉默。

窗外起风了，唰啦啦树叶落地的声音。有叶子被风吹到了屋顶，又从天窗落到了芸香的被子上。

芸香：我知道了。你回去吧。盘子我让别人拿到厨房去，不要再来了，免得五娘再与你为难。

蕙香：请不要恨我，姐姐。蕙香知道自己不对，竟然欺瞒姐姐，实在是……

芸香：别这样说。我不怪你，怎么会恨你。

芸香真的一点也不怪她。

蕙香不起身，只是不住地摇头。

芸香：你难道还要磨蹭到那女人回来么？

蕙香的小脸上挂着两行泪痕，铁了心不愿走。

芸香：那，我就让你放心。

说完她就重新躺下盖好被，转身朝向里侧。还没等蕙香明白她的意思，芸香就在被子的遮掩下一手抱住左腿，另一手捏着药丸，缓缓送入。

蕙香大吃一惊：不行！

刚刚痊愈的伤口受到新的扩张，钻心地疼痛。芸香咬紧牙关，身上沁出一层层的汗，手也颤抖得几乎无法控制药丸移动的方向，但仍然不肯停止着手上近乎自残的行为。

这是蕙香始料未及的。她跪倒在芸香的床边痛哭失声。

芸香转过身子，大汗淋漓，断断续续道：跪什么，快起来！好了，没事的……快走吧。

蕙香：不行。是我害了姐姐。姐姐不骂我，我就不走。

芸香：没有什么。

蕙香：骗人……

芸香：真的没有。快走吧。

五娘猛地扯下芸香身上缠绕的被子。

五娘：抬起来让我看看。

芸香颤抖地向上弓起身子。

五娘俯身，一对凤眼微微眯起：呵……真漂亮。你也真该看一看呢，一点没变。还疼么？

芸香：……凉。没感觉了。

五娘：这就对了。都是些薄荷冰片。谁让咱家卖香料呢，别的或许稀奇，这薄荷冰片就是看家的萝卜白菜。我琢磨出这个东西，心想你再适合不过。你呀天生一挤就出水，碰上这薄荷和冰片，还不是流到哪儿凉到哪儿。

芸香依旧将头转到里侧，避开五娘得意的表情。五娘脸上顿时有些不快，顺手用指尖轻轻一顶，芸香猝不及防，轻叫了一声。五娘顿时眉开眼笑：乖女儿，可算懂得出点声了。起来，试着在地下走两步。

药丸在身体里稍一移动，冰凉感陡然增剧，盖过了行走时伤痕撕扯的疼痛。但因为重力与润滑的增加，药丸滑动得更厉害了。

五娘在芸香耳畔低声私语：敢掉出来，有你好看。

惧怕着五娘的话，芸香竭力提气，绷紧身子，迈出一小步。稳定了摇晃的身体，她才颤抖地松了一口气。那个小东西没掉出来，但冰凉感却伴随着汇聚的细流，不住地往外涌起来了。

五娘含笑回身到屏风外，翻了一阵衣柜，捧了一叠干净衣服又回到芸香暖阁里，不由分说就动手解起芸香身上浸透香汗的亵衣。一面解，一面笑，手还偷闲在芸香大腿内侧摸一把，也不顾芸香一脸害怕，细白的脚踝在地上不住打颤，只絮絮道：这药丸要想快点化掉，不多走几步怎么行，难道你还想含上一夜？来来来，娘给你换上干净衣服。——瞧这小嘴，真是馋呢，涎水流成这样。——眼看着九月天了，咱们娘俩游园去。

从暖阁到廊下，再沿着廊一路走去，芸香始终任五娘牵着，举步维艰。知道芸香无法走快，五娘也随着她放慢了速度，手心里软软地捏着她的指尖，脸上如沐春风。

往来丫鬟看见这一对奇怪的主仆都不免驻足观望。这时芸香只能停住脚步，将涨得通红的脸转到长廊里侧。不知情的小丫鬟只觉得这一对像是和善的婆婆领着刚过门的娇羞小媳妇，煞是奇怪好玩。也有几个知道五娘平时行止的大丫鬟，她们大多平日里和五娘脱不了关系，其中大胆的几个就两手在嘴前拢个喇叭状，怪里怪气喊一嗓子：五娘带通房大丫鬟出来喽！

一片哄笑。

五娘啐一口，拉着脸苹果似的芸香，大模大样从月亮门里穿过去。

芸香跟不上，差点跌进月亮门去。又是一片哄笑。

这就到了三娘院子。檀香捧着观音前面供奉的净瓶从屋里出来，一掀门帘，恰与芸香打了个照面。

两人并不熟，只有上次因为琴的事情闹了些尴尬，之后就再没见过面。这次遇见，出于礼节，檀香就想打个招呼，却注意到了芸香的异样。刚要问，芸香就低下头，往五娘身后闪躲去了。

檀香低头：五娘好啊。

五娘也不理她，只是回身搂住芸香颤抖的身子，在她背上轻拍了两下，好像安抚一只受惊的小动物，末了才回头对檀香：忙你的吧。

檀香虽不聪明，但也明白了五六分，低头捧着净瓶闪了。五娘就低头在芸香额上轻轻亲了一口，道：咱们继续。

芸香咬着嘴唇不说话，任由五娘继续牵着她离开了。

进园。

就和传奇里的杜丽娘一样，芸香从来不知道，除了二娘所居的废园外，府里还有如此大而精致的一间花园。

这正是一年秋景最美的时候。抬头，午后的天空依然湛蓝。低头，是解风雅的人刻意留下一地黄金。没有什么人。五娘拈起兰花指，摇头晃脑，细细唱起“碧云天，黄叶地”。唱得应景，而这时的芸香哪里一点欣赏的心思。满地斑斑点点是黄叶间漏下的光影。身体里彻骨的冰凉，让光影的每一寸移动都如此难熬。

五娘忽而停了唱，手依旧拈着兰花指，向树丛上一点：芸香你看。

芸香带着细细的汗珠抬起头，顺着五娘的指示看去。阳光刺眼，芸香不得不眯起眼睛。一对麻雀扑棱着翅膀在日光照耀下的树枝上交尾。芸香难为情地别过脸去，装作在看一簇美人蕉。

五娘笑了，自芸香的背后拥抱住她。身上绫罗绸缎下一对丰硕的乳房悄悄磨蹭着少女的后背，两眼却瞟着假山：去那边玩玩？

芸香：五娘，我回屋喝点水。

推辞着，就要从五娘的怀抱里挣出来。她知道五娘是想找个避人的地方。

却没料到自己的话刚出口，伴随着一股咄咄逼人的气息，五娘的面容猛地移近。等到芸香省过神时，五娘的舌尖已经在自己口腔中徘徊，连带着胭脂的味道。躲闪不及。抗拒无法。身体另一个地方药丸正在迅速消融。宁静的九月天，唇舌间煽起的一场迟来的暴风雨。

终于，五娘喘着气，松开芸香的嘴唇。银丝被熏风吹断。

咽下去。她命令。

芸香闭上眼睛照做了。

还渴么？五娘在她耳边问着。

芸香摇头。但第二次的亲吻又落在唇上。那一对麻雀又扑起翅膀，上下翻飞。风吹起树树黄叶，萧飒如海浪拍岸，夹着一丛枫叶殷红如血，在黄叶中时隐时现，像眼花缭乱的错觉。

五娘：芸香，你喜欢这里么。

她将芸香的云鬓贴在自己的脸颊，低下头，轻轻地吻她的鬓发，耳垂，脖颈。

芸香忘了抗拒。麻雀飞走了。身体里的异物还在。冰冷湿滑的液体正失禁似地流淌着。树枝上漏下来的光在摇，在晃。一片金黄。一切宛如那一次在废园遭遇的魔境，不同的只是时令而已。

五娘：芸香，你今天看上去真漂亮。

五娘：三娘问我要不要改嫁。我舍不得你呀，芸香。

芸香的眼前一片恍惚。

假山洞里，石砌的长凳。五娘握着芸香的指尖探进自己的小袄。

芸香有气无力地歪在五娘的胸脯上，衣褶凌乱，无意识地抚摸着五娘怀中的柔软物事。

光猛地一暗。五娘放手扭身看去。

麝香站在洞口。

芸香躲在五娘怀里。

麝香：娘，您和她在一起，我就放心了。

声音如常。头上落得细碎桂子却暗示她已在外面站了好一阵了。

五娘淡淡问道：什么事？

麝香：三娘请您过去说话。

花园里只剩下芸香一人徘徊着。

身体的下半段几乎已经麻木得毫无知觉。额上无数滴细汗。她怕药丸突然掉出。倘若让人撞见……想到这里，手心就都是汗水。

可是药丸就是取不出来。

太圆滑，加上已经消解了一半，有些小了。即便已经滑到了最边沿，细微的触碰也会将它重新顶回体内。

一想到随时可能会有人像刚才的麝香那样突然出现，发现自己的丑事，芸香就只能忍着身体里的不适，坐起身来。整理好衣裳，走出假山山洞。

现在芸香正徘徊着。天色还早。然而更严峻的现实摆在面前。她又迷路了。

来的时候过于紧张，完全依靠着五娘的牵引，芸香对来时的道路一无所知，甚至连进花园的门都没能找到。

她走到另一扇窄门前。完全陌生的门。门上有闩，但竟然没有落锁。大概是管门的老妈子偶然疏于职守了。

清凉的液体已经顺着腿的内侧流向脚踝。狼狈的境况让她顾不得许多，忍着身体里的异感，颤抖着推开那扇窄门。

映入眼帘的是一条窄径。

水声潺潺。

几块奇崛的太湖石边，异香扑鼻，一片冷翠牵藤引蔓，累垂可爱，但都不见花。唯有一树老茉莉星星点点地开得繁盛，脚下，闲闲桂子落了一地，恰好遮掩住小径上的一层绿苔。

芸香无心欣赏，只在心下忖度遇到人要怎样，没人又要怎样。绕过太湖石，眼前是一处小亭。亭实在是极小，大概只容两人相对坐在美人靠上。芸香知道自己冒昧，不敢从亭上过，只沿着无人行走的窄径绕行。

无风。藤蔓的绿帘后传来熟悉的细细研磨声。

这声音……

芸香的眼睛里涌上了泪。

她知道，这是有人在磨墨。

自从来到李府，她就只见过五娘画眉用的螺黛。墨什么的真是见所未见。如今几步之遥，恍若隔世。

芸香绕过小亭。她看见了。

少女。

纯白朴素的重孝服，惊异的神色，丝毫不能损伤她的端丽与镇定，依然宛如画中人。

——你是谁？

少女朱唇微启，近在眼前，声音却好像飘自遥远的天外。

白纸展在桌案，上面五个秀丽的小楷。

“复次须菩提”。

墨迹未干。


	12. 惊梦

…………

配鸾的绣房，清洁精致的摆设。没有焚香，推开窗子，就能闻见庭内奇花异草的香气。

床的边沿，芸香与配鸾并排坐着，两人凝视着窗外的幽静景色。

配鸾：你能踏进这院子来真是太好了。

芸香：抱歉。

配鸾闭上眼睛摇了摇头，之后身子轻轻一歪，就倚在了芸香的肩头。

芸香吃了一惊。配鸾却不动声色。

两人就这样的姿势坐了很久。

配鸾慢慢睁开眼睛：听说你以前是读书人家的女儿。在家里，快乐么？

芸香：过去家里除了娘，还有一位姨姨。虽然只有三个女人，但还是很快乐的吧。小姐……不快乐么？

配鸾笑着。

配鸾：一个人，好闷呢。

说完，她就又闭上了眼睛，不再说更多的话。长睫毛宁静地低垂，仿佛睡着。

芸香不禁猜想起她心里的烦恼来：母亲的性格冷漠无情，父亲在世时就长年不在家，如今又已经去世。纵使富甲一方，有用不完的财产，出入都有家奴仆役喧哗恭敬，只是表面繁华，有何意趣。

芸香想起自己。虽然孑然一身，无牵无挂，多遇坎坷，但是却可以从蕙香那样心存善良的丫鬟那儿博得同情。然而，相比之下，像配鸾小姐这样生在花团锦簇里的女儿，她的苦楚，倘若向人说出去，也只是作为笑话。家家有难念的经，即使富贵人家也是如此，但是没有人相信。

这么想着，芸香就叹了一口气。

配鸾忽然抬起头看着芸香：芸香，我头好痛。帮我把发髻松开好么。

芸香颤抖着抽掉发钗，配鸾润泽的黑发便自然向芸香的手边亲近来。芸香不自觉，盈盈握起。刚要赞叹，配鸾却忽然哭了。

芸香有些慌神。配鸾哭起来那么动人。微红的眼睑好似清晨凋零的桃花瓣。

配鸾：芸香姐姐，我只有你一个人了。对着别人我都不知该怎么说。我这里好难受。

说着，抓着芸香握着长发的手，按在自己的胸口。

配鸾的胸脯。

芸香相信配鸾的意思是“心”，但一刹那还是难为情了。她想要将手抽回。但配鸾却将她的手贴得更紧，几乎覆在左乳上。

隔着衣衫，肌肤和血肉的，一颗心的轻轻搏动，芸香感到了。

——……这样好安心。芸香姐姐。你能替我娘……亲亲我么。脸颊就好。

…………

芸香在枕上醒来。

飘着淡淡清香的衾被里，身体像赤子一样了无羁绊。

窗户外面是清晨才有的黄鹂鸣唱，朝朝如是，岁岁如是，不知过去的是一夜还是半生。

枕上只有她一个人。

芸香将右手举到眼前看着。手心里似还留着温暖柔润的触感。从指缝间看着这屋子，似乎又和记忆里有些不同。

究竟自己是怎么来到这里的？

芸香刚欲坐起，身下一阵湿凉。

真实的湿凉感。

重击。

耳边又响起了五娘的讽刺声。

芸香汗如雨下——怎么就弄脏了配鸾的床呢。

左右无人，她揭开被子窥看。

自己的身体映入眼帘——这个让五娘欢喜赞叹的白身子，现在只能让自己徒增厌恶而已——床褥上水迹不多。指甲盖大小的一小片。昨天那颗让她备受折磨的丸药，不知从何时起，已经全部溶解在里面。虽然有点不想承认，之前的疼痛灼热，确实减轻了不少。

昨晚的记忆好像迷魂药的后遗症，只残存下一些不成章的片断。配鸾靠在自己肩头的模样。配鸾的心跳。像是真实，又仿佛梦境。

现在的自己，赤子一样，了无羁绊地，确实地躺在陌生的衾被里。

之前发生了什么？后来又发生了什么？

芸香惘然。

——芸香姐姐。

熟悉的称呼猛地将芸香拉向现实。

配鸾？

不是配鸾。

手端着茶盘，站在床尾，低着头不敢看床上的裸身的，是配鸾的丫鬟茴香。

芸香认出了她。就是她为了维护自家的小姐，把绢子交给三娘的。芸香心中有些不是滋味。但设身处地为茴香这个小丫鬟想一想，她也并没有做错事。只是……

……眼前又飘过那张染血的绢子。

伤好了，心里的痛还在。

不堪回首。

——还请姐姐把被子盖好……

茴香低着头。

两人一时都难堪了。

茴香把茶盏放在芸香的床边。

芸香：五娘来过么？

茴香：没有。你很着急？

大概光顾着和哪些个丫鬟们玩了。芸香暗自庆幸。

茴香：姐姐终于醒了。小姐让我问你是不是生了什么病。昨天一进院子就晕了，身上还滚烫滚烫的。小姐才让我把你的衣服解了。

说着指了指床尾。衣服还在那里，叠得整整齐齐。

芸香嘴上说没什么，心里却渐渐明白了。原来自己记忆里的那些：和配鸾并排坐着说话，配鸾请自己摘掉发钗，亲吻额头——还包括手心里感到的可爱的跳动——都只是一场错乱的梦。闭上眼睛，配鸾的面容依旧模糊。配鸾和她还不相熟，以配鸾大家闺秀的身份，怎么会做出那样越礼的请求呢。

但与梦境相对的真实已经在芸香的心里形成。她知道，梦这种事，倘若不是出于命里夙因，便是出于朝思暮想。即使是在灵堂上五娘的玩弄下，自己依然在恍惚中梦见配鸾。自己的情怀已不是为她绣一对青鸾那样简单。

就像其他那些不通文墨的丫鬟一样，她开始对配鸾着迷了。

自己或许曾经在配鸾面前赤身露体，亵衣沾湿的地方或许被她们发现……太难为情了。但现在小姐竟然还授意茴香关心自己，或许是因为都太单纯，还不懂得是怎么回事吧。

就连芸香自己，以前不也是一张白纸么。

秋风忽起，将水精帘子吹得哗哗响。

芸香回过神，看见茴香正一脸好奇地盯着自己，才知道自己出神太久了。她掩饰着不安，问道：配鸾小姐呢？

茴香：小姐一早就拿着抄好的经文去三娘那儿了。

经文？

芸香的回忆里闪过那纸上“复次须菩提”五个端丽的字迹。

昨天的记忆到这里就消失了。

芸香：“复次须菩提”……大概是《金刚经》吧。

茴香：你念的这句，是什么意思？

芸香：须菩提呀，是《金刚经》里向佛陀发问的人。这句话是个话头，“接下来，须菩提听好了……”

茴香点了点头：我说呢。以前听那个尼姑来跟三娘说什么须菩提须菩提的，我只道菩提就是那个菩萨，须菩提是说人人都得学着菩萨的样呢。是谁呀，起这么怪的名字，姓须，还不是徐——别逗我哦。

芸香微笑：菩提就是觉悟，须菩提就是必须觉悟。佛经上的人名就是这么奇怪，还有叫做“给孤独”的呢。

茴香：给孤独？啊，这个我知道，小姐跟我说起过。这个人爱施舍，看到孤独的人，就喜欢给他们吃的穿的。后来为了帮佛买个讲课的地方，好家伙，那么多金子都铺地了。真有钱。小姐说这叫大则什么什么天下。

芸香点头：达则兼济天下。这虽是儒家的话，就表面意思看，倒和大乘的佛法一致。前面那句穷则独善其身，有点像阿罗汉的境界。自渡渡人，这才是菩提萨埵觉悟有情的境地。

啰哩叭嗦地说了一通。茴香似懂非懂，又不知从何打断，只能看着。

芸香低头沉思一阵，忽然自顾自笑了起来。

茴香苦了脸，撇了撇嘴，道：你和小姐有点像。没事就爱偷着乐。你比她还严重，对，有点痴。

茴香话音还没落，芸香又忍不住看着她笑了。茴香困惑地眨巴着眼睛。

芸香端起茶盏饮了几口，交还茴香。

接了茶盏，茴香也不起身，转而在床沿坐下：你们这些识字的说的话，我们都听不太懂。小姐她对我虽然和气，但也不常同我解释这些，大概是我太笨了，她怕麻烦……不过小姐确实是很好的人。

芸香：怎么会呢，刚才举一隅你都能以三隅反，配鸾她肯定是很愿意给你讲的。

对芸香的话，茴香只听懂了一半，但心里知道是称赞自己的话，脸就红了。

茴香：我，我不知道啦……早知道芸香姐姐也是很好的人，上次绢子的事就、唉。芸香姐姐，对不起了，我没交给小姐——三娘没有为难你吧？

终于还是说到绢子的事。芸香心里惨痛。但还是把琴的事情择要说了一遍，解释了自己送礼的缘由。

茴香：太太们一生丫鬟的气，小姐只要在边上就会打抱不平。我们做丫鬟的都说她要不是生在这家里，肯定是个名动江湖的女侠。为这事，三娘常怪她管闲事。这回呢？家里事多，老爷没了，三娘想抄经解厄，家里会写字的人不多，又不好让外人来帮着抄。小姐管了她这闲事，她才不说什么。

芸香若有所思。

茴香：芸香姐姐会写字，不如我跟小姐说一声，你就留下来帮小姐抄经吧。——我先去打理配鸾的房间。

芸香听见可以帮配鸾抄经，心里有些淡淡的欢喜。倘若可以，诚然是好的。但又不敢抱太大的期望。而听见“配鸾的房间”，心里困惑，问：这里不是配鸾的？

茴香：这是我的床啦，小姐在主屋，比这屋子好多了。

芸香心里一惊。这房间里摆设如此细致，窗口风景又好，和五娘那间温柔富贵乡不相上下，竟然还只是一个十三四岁丫鬟的住所。难怪蕙香说起茴香时一脸的羡慕。

有钱人宠起女儿真是没变没际。芸香暗里感慨了一阵。又怀着歉意地对茴香道：占了你的床，真不好意思。那你昨晚睡在哪里呢？

茴香：我在小姐那儿，伺候小姐呀。

伺候小姐……一晚上么。

芸香想起了丫鬟们对五娘的“伺候”，黯淡了颜色。

配鸾回来了。

她是在三娘那里吃过午饭才回来的，随身带了两本经。脸上的气色有些苍白，配着一身孝服，看上去十分惨淡。

芸香停了和茴香的交谈。茴香迎了上去，芸香也从椅子上起身，垂手肃立在那儿。

配鸾：你还没走呀。

依然是蒲公英一样的声音，只是似乎非常疲累了。

茴香：小姐，这位是芸香姐姐啊，你们见过的。还记得么？

还没等茴香介绍完，芸香就迫切地望着配鸾。好像看日出的人眺望着东方。两人之间不再有竹帘的隔阂，也不再是梦寐之中的相对。芸香按捺着心里的欣悦，期待着配鸾的回应。

配鸾也望着她，眼睛里却只有迷惘，仿佛隔了千里万里。

配鸾：芸香……芸香是谁？


	13. 界外

——芸香是谁？

少女的脸上爬满困惑。

风里，植物的清香消失了。

芸香的身子晃了晃，表情陷入僵硬。

不过是因为崔五娘的一句话：芸香，就叫芸香吧。她这么说了，芸香就诞生了。穿上五娘拿来的衣服，被她品尝着，摆弄着，把玩着。一切都从那一刻起。

这就是芸香了。

芸香，不过是横陈在供桌上的丫鬟，横陈在枕上的丫鬟，穿着宛如无物的薄衫，形体近露而茫然奔走的丫鬟。

是五娘的东西。

而配鸾，是在金丝软缎托盘里盛着的干净女儿啊。

外面的树上有什么掉下来了。哗啦一声。

茴香见芸香没有回答，似乎在发呆。

茴香：小姐，你还记得吗，她的琴的事情？芸香也是会写字的哟。……你忘了吗？

芸香看见配鸾向自己微微点了点头。

这是小姐对丫鬟恰如其分的礼节，芸香知道。

配鸾：你是五娘那边的。我一时忘记了。

芸香：小姐是贵人，多忘事。

刚说完，芸香便有些后悔。

因为配鸾低了头，低低的声音好像自言自语，一字一句又是如此分明。

——贵人这样的话，不要这样说。

入夜。

一灯如豆。灯下，一张窄小的几案，窄得连一整张纸都放不下。

而芸香正一笔笔恭恭敬敬地抄着经。墙上一个巨大的剪影微微晃动。

窗外，无数木叶飘零。

又一行抄讫。

芸香刚要蘸一蘸笔锋。忽听得噼啪一响，一室光影猛地一颤。芸香回头看着灯盏。

灯芯爆出一朵花形来。

芸香右手仍捏着笔，左手熟稔地拔下一股簪子，挑落那朵小花。就在灯花落下的瞬间，眼前浮现起配鸾的面容。

就像梦中所见，配鸾是甜美的。只是没想到她竟然有一张婴儿般的脸。天生可亲，好像永远也不会衰老。

然而她不记得自己了。

芸香虽然微微有些遗憾，但还是觉得配鸾这样不刻意的行善更是美德。

芸香想，能够再见面已经是缘分，现在能替她抄一夜经，也就足够弥补缺憾了。

纸上，下笔又是一行。墨色饱满。

……配鸾。即使还在戴孝，即使看上去那么憔悴……夜光难掩，明月自华。说的或许就是这样了吧。

——不好。

方才一出神，行笔稍一迟钝，纸上洇出一片墨迹。

写好的半张算是废了。芸香遗憾地将它移到一边，又重新展开一张。

——贵人这样的话，不要这样说。

耳边又响起配鸾字字分明的低语。

那时候，配鸾脸上的神情令人费解。不像是愠怒，也不像是悲伤。似乎是……遗憾？

——芸香姐姐还没睡呀。

芸香回头，猛看见茴香就站在自己身后，不由吃了一惊。

芸香：小姐呢？

茴香：也没有睡呢，在她房里写字，我刚才还帮她磨墨来。哎，你好奇怪，刚才见配鸾之前还配鸾、配鸾的，现在就用小姐了。

芸香不由得一愣。她还没有发现在说话时竟然会有这样的区别。低头搪塞道：那是我失礼了。

茴香眉开眼笑，也没有多话，掇了张小板凳就在芸香旁边坐下，拿起墨就要磨。

芸香忽然想起昨天见配鸾时的情形。一片与秋景毫不相称的绿意盎然中，忽然响起的细细磨墨声。茴香那时候不在——也许是茴香正巧离开，也许就是她正好要从花园的门里出去，那门才会开着。

芸香正这么想着，茴香忽然停住了磨墨的手。

茴香：姐姐，外面有动静。我去看一看。

芸香在室外默然。

夜色苍茫，一无所见。秋夜的凉风吹彻。

唯有半轮月亮打那天的角门照进来。

门开着。

……她又去了。

竭力望去，月亮底下两个人影，是一对少年少女的影子面对面立着。

……茴香她，才十三四岁。

芸香颤抖着嘴唇，惊惶地回头望向配鸾的卧室。窗子紧闭，透出一灯微明。

配鸾的净土也不存在了。

情欲的业火将深宅大院的每一寸阴暗角落都烧为焦土。

倘若配鸾和茴香……

眼前闪过她们主仆二人的脸。红绡帐里五娘和麝香纠缠的肢体。

——我在里屋伺候小姐呀。

茴香脸上无邪的笑容依稀在眼前飘过。

芸香跌跌撞撞地回到屋里去。

茴香：你还在抄呀？

芸香转身点了点头，看见茴香一脸笑意。

茴香：我和你商量个事……我们今晚挤在一起睡吧？小姐那边的矮榻又窄又硬。挤一挤睡好不好？

说着茴香讨好似的眨了一下右眼。

小姐那边的矮榻……芸香暗暗自嘲。原来她们不是在一张床上。真是的，我在对配鸾想些什么。

芸香抬起头，对着小丫鬟点头答应了。

小丫鬟欢天喜地爬倒床上去。

然而这一夜，芸香背对着茴香的鼾声，抄了一宿的经。

午前。

芸香在屋里擦拭窗台，忽然听见一贯清净的院落里传来喧闹声。间隙里还听见一二喊声，依稀辨得出是自己的名字：

——芸香呢？芸香！

芸香心里一惊，丢下抹布，从窗口躲到室内。

五娘到底还是找来了。

喊声响了两三次，终究还只是在院门口，没有移近。本来依家里规矩，莫说五娘没有办法进来，就算配鸾的生身母亲卢三娘也不能。

但是现在老爷已经死了。这个家的规矩也在摇摇欲坠。配鸾的小院眼看风雨飘摇。

想到五娘迷离的凤眼和白蛇一般的手指，芸香就恐惧得发抖。

然而身体因为可耻的惯性而兴奋了。

伴随着急促的心跳，燃烧着的是火，流淌出的是水。

失去了气力，芸香痛苦地将额头抵在雪墙上等待着命运降临。

这时，另一个声音真切地钻进耳朵。

——五娘有话好好说。芸香是你的丫鬟，怎么会到我院里来。

这是配鸾的声音。

芸香悬着的心跳稍稍安定了。

有配鸾这么说就好。倘若换了不懂事的茴香，说不定就像上次交出自己的绢子那样，把自己交出去。

忐忑着，芸香将耳朵贴近窗缝，悄悄地听着外面的动静。

——芸香这丫鬟两天没回来，我道是和小厮私逃了，正想着怎么抓回来——签了卖身契的丫鬟，怎有随随便便就逃了的道理？今天到三娘那里走了一趟，没想到啊没想到，这小厮是别人，竟然是咱家的二小姐！这下真好了，省了咱府上不少事情。二小姐，你要是喜欢这丫鬟，随时欢迎你到我那儿玩。把别人的宝贝自己扣着吃独食，这恐怕不太好罢。二小姐女大十八变，怎么变得爱开玩笑了？就别和我逗着玩了。

芸香听见五娘说起三娘，心里就一咯噔。难道是早上配鸾去三娘那里送经，无意间漏了风声？

虽然之前和配鸾并没有什么约定，但芸香也不由得责怪起配鸾的百密一疏来。

——五娘，这话何由说起，配鸾我也不是爱开玩笑的人。别看茴香年纪小，做事伶俐，又周全，我们两个相处得不错。至于今天添一个丫鬟，明天又添一个丫鬟的事，配鸾从来没想过。

——那你倒是看啊，这两张纸上的字是怎么回事？你呀，别欺负五娘不识字哟，明眼人都看得出来，这怎么可能出自一个人的手呢？不是芸香，莫非是陈管家帮你写的？

原来疏忽的人是自己。

芸香苦笑。

五娘一定从发现自己不见开始，就猜到自己可能摸到这个院来。芸香想起五娘每次故意提到配鸾时话里的醋意。流落到她手里的绢子。离花园最近的就是配鸾的住所。就算自己真的不在配鸾这儿，以五娘争强好胜的性格，也必然要来借着这机会闹一次。

配鸾，对不起，让你为难了。

芸香闭上眼睛，准备走到屋外。

她想这一次不知又是什么处分等着自己。

——茴香，拿笔砚和纸来。五娘，今天破例请您往里走两步，咱们到桌子那儿坐下。

芸香停住了向外走的脚步。

帘子哗啦一响，茴香撞见芸香，吓了一跳，悄声道：快躲起来啊！五娘正找你呢。

说着抓了笔砚就跑了出去。

芸香看着窗外绿幽幽的藤蔓满眼。

她听见外面两人移到了藤蔓那边的石桌上。那是她遇见配鸾的场所。

配鸾的声音清楚地从窗口飘进来。就像藤蔓一样镇定。

——五娘大惊小怪了。这字的事，不过是我写着写厌了，换了一体而已。您看……

静静地。芸香知道配鸾在写字。

听配鸾的声音很是自信……难道她也临过唐楷？

——您看，是不是这样两种字呢？

五娘无言。

——五娘要是哪天想要学写字，都可以来找我。只要五娘不嫌弃。不过配鸾会的只有这些，要是让配鸾帮你找丫鬟，实在是心有余而力不足了。

配鸾依然是与世无争的甜甜声音。

茴香代配鸾打起帘子。配鸾回屋。

芸香上前：小姐，给您添了麻烦，实在不知该如何报答了。

配鸾摇了摇头。或许刚才和五娘的交涉让配鸾打起了精神，她看上去不再憔悴，但依然不太爱说话。

芸香无意间看见茴香手里拿的那张纸。上面两行，其中一行确实像极了自己的字。又一抬头看配鸾，却发现配鸾正用一双澄澈的眼睛凝视着自己。

——告诉我你的名字。

配鸾说着。

（茴香看看小姐，又看看芸香，困惑不解：小姐又不认识她了吗？）

——芸香。

——我想问你的本名。

——谢永言。

永言。配鸾默默咀嚼着这个名字，之后抬起头，眼睛一亮：是取“诗言志，歌永言”的“永言”么？

芸香缓缓摇头：永言配命，自求多福。

…………

一树桐花，花落满地，风里也飘着花蜜的清甜。

五岁的小永言抬头问母亲：永言为什么叫永言呢？

永言的母亲握着暮姨的手，相视一笑。

暮姨蹲下身子，捧着永言的脸：永言说呢？

永言眨着眼睛：要是是暮姨起的名字……就是“歌永言”的永言吧？暮姨会唱歌。

母亲笑出了声，也蹲下了身子，说：永言配命，自求多福。永言的名字是从这里来的哟。

（永言配命，自求多福……）

八个字，惨白的笺纸末尾，小楷的笔画悲痛地颤抖。

笺纸滑落。

母亲悬在空中，大红嫁衣刺得人睁不开眼睛。

暮姨脸上凄凉的微笑。

…………

配鸾轻轻一叹：你的家人很爱你。永言。这些天让你躲在茴香这里，辱没你了。


	14. 净土

配鸾：永言姐姐，到我的书房去坐一坐吧。

书房充溢着墨香与樟香，盖过了庭院里的藤蔓清香。书房四壁，三面尽是书橱，一函又一函的书籍摆满，书脚上墨字连成密密麻麻的一片。有严肃古板的经传注疏，也有市面流行的戏文小说。真真假假的珍本善本堆在角落里。本来宽敞的屋子竟然显得有些狭窄。

拘束地坐在圈椅里，芸香却情不自禁将头向后仰着，三面书橱尽收眼底。

芸香：真是坐拥书城——先母一直梦想能有这样一间书房，我也是——不敢想。今天真的见到了。

她仰头说出这些话，随后闭上眼睛，任日光穿透纵横交错的香樟枝叶，从敞开的窗子流泻进来，暖洋洋洒在身上。茴香捧着茶进来，芸香犹自浑然不觉，依旧沉浸在墨与樟的香气里。配鸾便从茴香手里接过茶，示意她退下，自己轻轻把茶盘搁在了窗下的书桌上。

配鸾：令堂一定是一位才女。

芸香闭着眼睛摇了摇头，凄然一笑：她没什么名气。教书先生的女儿，听了父亲的命令，嫁给自己的得意门生罢了。她一生都攒着自己的针线钱，想用买来的书摆满一间书房，却始终没有攒够。

配鸾若有所思。

可是这对于我，是牢槛。配鸾说。

两人相对默坐，手捧茶盏。盏中碧叶初绽。墨香与樟香四溢的书房里又添了一缕茶香。

配鸾：这是先父给我的牢槛。永言，你看这书房，还有这庭院。封闭着，在这个家里像孤城一样，没有通路。那些树——你看得见那些蒲桃树么？角落里的——花谢了，结了果子，也只能在枝头等待腐烂。因为他们说那不是用来吃的，而是这庭除景色的一部分，是用来看的。连这些书也是，散发着奇怪的气味。圣人说“彼妇之口可以出走”，我不喜欢。小说里姜子牙砍了妲己的头，我不喜欢。读书，本来是男人们的事情，而我读了反而更添孤独与苦闷……

配鸾停了一停，回头，望一眼墙上挂着的琴。

配鸾：……那些琴棋书画——都是成为才女的惯用把戏。我宁可什么都不学，什么都不做。就这么任意长下去——像外面这棵樟树一样。借着阳光这样任意长在适宜的位置。既没人会玩赏它，也不用担心被砍伐。

配鸾仿佛梦呓般絮絮地说着这些话，脸上益发现出婴儿一般澄澈的神采。

芸香：可是你的字练得那样好……

配鸾摇头。芸香便闭口不言。

配鸾：琴棋书画，我不讨厌书画。但倘若只是作为装饰，又有什么意思呢。我还喜欢音乐，可是会弹琴的人那么多，人们喜欢看女人弹，不过是因为女人看着美丽罢了。我还是最喜欢棋。棋的快乐，是唯有对弈时候才懂得，可惜又少个同乐的人。

芸香陷入沉默。

配鸾：永言姐姐，你听我这么说，很失望吧。丫鬟们一直乱传我的事情，其实都是骗人的，我只是个平凡人啊。

配鸾说完，脸上又甜甜地笑了，而那笑容在芸香看来是那么的无奈。分明被亲人的爱惜所软禁，而周围的人犹为自己感到幸福并因此称赞。

芸香：我怎会遗憾呢……我欢喜还来不及呢，配鸾小姐。起先，我听其他丫鬟们传你会背全唐诗，还以为她们是盲目崇拜，现在亲眼见了，才知道她们是喜欢小姐无拘束的姿态啊。

芸香也微笑了，然而配鸾却低下了头。

配鸾：不要这样，永言姐姐。

这是芸香第二次见到配鸾这样低沉地自言自语。

配鸾：方才那些话，我只和姐姐说起过，因为我想姐姐会明白。倘若姐姐还称我为贵人、小姐，说自己是丫鬟，就请姐姐不要再称赞什么无拘束的姿态了。那些姿态，都是假的。

说着配鸾的神色也黯然了。

芸香知道自己失言了，捧着茶盏默不作声。

配鸾：永言姐姐。请叫我配鸾吧。

桌案上，日影转移。芸香在桌案边细细地捧着书读，全神贯注，完全没有注意到配鸾的走近，直到深蓝的一函书被轻轻推在她的面前，她才迟钝地抬头，看见身边站的配鸾，一时惊异。

芸香：配鸾小……

配鸾食指在唇上按了一下，示意她不要加上那个称呼，之后又甜甜地笑了出来。

配鸾：比起来读书，我更喜欢看你读书的样子。

芸香腼腆地低了头，为了掩饰，放下了手里那一册，从配鸾拿来的那函里又取出一册，也没看是什么书就匆匆翻开来，看见书眉细密的蝇头小楷，知道是配鸾作的，心中便是一动。

芸香：为什么拿毛诗来？

配鸾：先父一亡故，家里就没再请先生来。已是很久不读了，还请你来为我讲一讲吧。

芸香真的讲了。起先一开口便是满心的羞涩，讲着讲着，神采就渐渐从眉眼间焕发出来。起先只是配鸾发问，她答。到了后来，便是芸香滔滔不绝地讲，配鸾抿着嘴笑着听。

庭除寂寂，不觉日之夕矣。

阖上书卷，芸香长吁一口气，闭上微酸的眼睛，脸上挂着淡淡的梨涡浅笑。

配鸾看着芸香的笑容，也就跟着微笑了。

良久，配鸾正色：永言，你和我很不一样。

芸香睁开眼睛，认真地听着配鸾的意见。

配鸾：不论古人今人怎样的见解，哪怕再迂腐古怪，经你一解释，都变得理所应当。家里人常夸我善解人意。她们说的不对，你才是真的善解人意。永言，你难道就不觉得，依从这样的解释，会委屈了自己的想法么？

芸香：我这点解释不算什么。倒是配鸾你知道我不想和五娘回去，留下了我，真是让我喜出望外呢。

配鸾低下头思忖片刻，道：那只是我的私心，永言。看见你写的字，我就想留下你了。可是，你的善解人意——这件事我要问问你。书里的头一件我就不明白。“关关雎鸠”，明明是窈窕淑女君子好逑，为何说是“不妒”，是后妃之德，是欲得淑女以配君子？

芸香：不可以么？

配鸾：我只是不相信。三娘——我亲娘，还有五娘，她们两个虽然平时常在一起不冷不热地聊天说话，但你没有见到孙四娘还在的时候她们三人争斗的样子。

芸香想起了五娘曾经想把自己送给爷受用的事。心下一寒。

但，相友爱的女子，毫不相互嫉妒的女子，确实是有的。

眼前飘过自己的母亲和暮姨的影子，微笑着携起手，在庭院里陪着自己顽笑。

但是。

或许也会有寂寞的时候吧。

像五娘和麝香常做的那样。

芸香闭上了眼睛。

想象无法遏制地奔腾而出。

年轻美丽的母亲哄着幼小的自己入眠，回身掩上房门，悄悄与暮姨互相解开对方的襻扣，热烈地亲吻着……

又来了。这魔境。

夜晚的春江潮水大音希声地在两岸激荡。

红色的月亮煽动着隐秘的背叛与极乐。

…………

——永言姐姐？

配鸾的声音驱散魔境。

芸香睁开眼睛。环视周围，仍是配鸾的书房。

面前，配鸾正满眼关切地注视着自己。

芸香这才注意到自己心跳比平时更快，呼吸也错乱了。

配鸾没有说话。一只手伸来，暖暖叠在芸香膝头的两手上。

温暖的手让芸香渐渐安了心。仿佛亲历了一场招魂术一样，她觉得自己又回到了躯壳里。芸香心里洋溢着感激，不由得望向配鸾。

配鸾刚欲说什么，水精帘清脆地响了。两人向门口望去，只见茴香正走进来，还没开口就已眉飞色舞。

茴香：小姐，芸香姐姐，知道吗，外面为着芸香姐姐的事都乱成一锅粥了，什么传言都有。有说芸香姐姐私奔的，有说被薛二娘抓走的，还有说失踪这么多天，肯定不明不白地死了。怎么说的都有，可好玩了。

配鸾：你可不准在外面乱说。

茴香：小姐，我哪里敢！好不容易小姐有个能说话的伴儿，还是天造地设的一对儿，我再一句话漏嘴给弄跑了，到哪儿再给小姐变一个来？

芸香和配鸾听了相视一笑。

芸香：他们说的对。芸香死了。现在坐在这儿的，是谢永言。

配鸾听了，轻轻握住了芸香的手。感到配鸾手里温暖的庇护，芸香再次凝视着配鸾澄澈的眼睛，心中涌动着说不出的温柔与甜蜜。

倘若能一直这样就好了。

——对了。还有。

茴香犹豫地打断了芸香和配鸾的眼神交流。

茴香：三娘托我提醒小姐一件事。说观音菩萨出家的日子快到了，想去趟普陀山……

芸香看见配鸾脸上的喜悦突然消失了。

配鸾：这怎么行。大姐也是那两天回来奔丧，今年不比往年。她想到庙里进香就算了，还去那么远？

日光向西退出了窗子，屋里的和煦霎时间转为阴冷。

茴香：大小姐怀着荣哥儿的时候，三娘就发过愿，这次是去还愿。顺便求观音让咱们家招个齐整女婿上门……

配鸾低头听着，不知不觉咬着嘴唇，眉心蹙在一起。

气氛紧张。

——我知道了。

配鸾垂着头说完，随即换上一脸纯真的微笑，转头看着芸香：坐久了，我们到院子里走走吧。

芸香点头，脸上微笑着，心里却泛起了一丝隐忧。


	15. 再来

——又在书房里呆了一整天啊？永言真是蠹书虫。

配鸾这么说。

在芸香看来，坐在配鸾的小院，时间的流速会发生微妙的变化。

倘若侥幸得到配鸾的眷顾，一同读书写字谈天下棋，光景就犹如离弦之箭，展眼从人面前一掠而过。

倘若配鸾去三娘那里请安，又不幸被留下一道吃饭，书房里只留下芸香一个。这时候，连平时以为奢望的书籍竟也变得不那么亲切，自己的心都仿佛在迅速衰老。

“一日不见如三月兮”，想着诗经里等在城门的那个女子的心情，芸香渐渐有些懂得了。

九月十四的白天，配鸾都在三娘那儿，直到傍晚才回来。芸香虽避在书房没有出去，但也可以感到庭院里的小亭下，配鸾拉着茴香，叮咛了许久的私房话。

夜晚，芸香与茴香依旧背靠背睡在床头与床尾。月色从门缝漏进来。一道细细的雪一样的线，流过芸香的脸颊，微凉。

难以入眠。

依然是这样的夜晚，月光照彻的，噩梦一般的灵堂，五娘近乎痴狂的眼睛与笑声。

即使是在洁净如配鸾居所的地方，相隔未久的伤疤依然在疼痛。

仅仅相隔一个月，地覆天翻，这里的宁静生活就像是梦一样不真实。

也像梦一样脆弱。

正这么想着，身上的被子忽然牵动了。是茴香坐起来揉眼睛。

芸香知道她又要往外走。果然。门推开，茴香走了出去。

门没有阖上，就这样敞着。月光刺眼地洒向芸香的脸，银白。

无法入睡。

她坐起身子。垂头，发丝从脑后滑到肩前。指尖沿着被面上的花纹无意义地描画着。耳边，小丫鬟的脚步远了。

既然失眠，不妨也走一走吧。

于是她真的也披衣起身了。走到庭院，她还是忍不住向角门那里窥看了一眼。

角门上还是两个人影。一男一女，都是身量尚小。不必细看就知道一个是茴香。

——……大概就是后天，一早准走。院子里就只剩下我，还有上次说的那个丫鬟。

——她就这么一直住下去？

——只怕她也住不长。五娘早知道她在这儿，就是找不到机会。听说三娘带着小姐一走，五娘就……

后面的话，芸香听不清了。或许只是她的耳朵拒绝听下去。五娘要做什么，不待茴香说，完全可以猜到。恐惧的寒意自芸香脚底沿着脊梁骨贯彻全身。

茴香说完，那个男人啧啧了两声。

茴香的声音还在继续：小姐能有什么主意呢。丫鬟一搜出来，不晓得五娘又会说怎样的难听话。早听说那丫鬟已经不是处啦。三娘这个聋哑菩萨还不知道。万一五娘栽在小姐头上……

栽给配鸾。

……半截玉杵大喇喇地露在身体外面，半截已经刺入。绢子上的青鸾翅膀渐渐洇开鲜血。

不能想。至今回想起，下腹犹猛地戳痛。

芸香回首望向配鸾的卧房。

窗扉紧闭。

眼前浮起配鸾笑起来弯弯的柳月眼。

耳边是她蒲公英一样柔软的声音。

那个会不喜欢芸香用“贵人”、“小姐”称呼自己，还执拗地要管芸香叫“永言姐姐”的配鸾。

成长在父亲过度的娇宠与保护下，至今一举一动都纯真的像个孩子。这样的配鸾，恐怕连男女的云雨之事都不清楚。竟然，要把那样残忍的事栽给她么？

果然在这样的家里，欲要瞒天过海地窝藏一个丫鬟，这种想法还是太幼稚了，简直是妄想。

事到如今，芸香只是不愿意连累配鸾。

不管五娘见到自己会使用出怎样狠毒的招数，明天，就是自己在配鸾这里的最后一天。

芸香抬头看着月亮。雪亮亮的一轮。

回屋，一夜无眠。

配鸾不在。又是一早就到她母亲那儿去了。

芸香在书房里，仰头看着三面书墙，久久沉思。

下定决心，脚踩着板凳上上上下下，手取下一函一函将书橱里还想读的书，堆在桌上。

转眼桌上书卷堆满。

读不完了。

芸香摇着头，叹了一叹，将不是很想读的戏文小说放回书橱。

犹豫良久，又放还了前人的诗词别集。几本珍惜又偏僻的，芸香捧在手里迟疑了一阵，还是放回了。

又是一阵上上下下。桌案上堆积的书越来越少。越来越少。

最后只剩下了一函——那函配鸾亲自拿给她的，布满配鸾手泽的《毛诗》。

芸香泫然欲泣。

配鸾跪坐在蒲团上，一边低头左右开弓拈着黑白二色的棋子一个接一个摆在棋枰上，一边招呼：永言，你快来呀。

芸香倚在窗边，默不作声地看着庭院里日光的影子。

已是黄昏。

一群乌鸦，正聒噪着飞往三娘庭院那棵大柏树的方向。

本以为今天可以与配鸾多相伴一阵，但配鸾大半天都在三娘那里，不见踪影。

明明过了今夜便要随着五娘动身去普陀山，为什么配鸾自己迄今只字不提。

芸香在心里困惑着。

——是怕让我感到遗憾么？遗憾不算什么。倘若五娘真的来搜，远在普陀山的你又怎能阻止。这样严峻而棘手的难题，即使没有解答也不会是配鸾的错。这些都是命。

——还是说，根本觉得没有向我提起的必要……不，应该不是这样。

芸香如是想着。

或许等到她的棋局玩到一半的时候，配鸾会遗憾地说：永言，还是要告诉你，普陀山的事，我已经尽力了。

或许收拾好棋子之后，配鸾会伤感地握着自己的手，说：永言，对不起，我也好希望你能一直在这里住下去。

哪怕是这样于事无补的挽留言语，有这些话也就足够了。

望着逐渐被黄昏吞噬的庭院，芸香的心里如是希冀着。

而配鸾一言不发，只是专注地复盘。黑子白子，陆陆续续稳稳落在棋枰上，啪喳啪喳。

配鸾：永言，接下来那手你下在哪里了？我不记得了。

芸香转过头，只看见配鸾头也不抬地正沉浸在她喜欢的对弈的快乐里，顿时心中五味杂陈，不知是喜悦还是凄凉。

配鸾：你不说我就乱放在这里啦。永言快来。

催促的声音，仿佛“明天”的难题对她并不存在。

芸香搬了蒲团，坐在配鸾的对面。

昨夜的残局收拾了，配鸾还意犹未尽。茴香进来掌灯：小姐今晚早些睡。

配鸾头也不抬：再来一局。永言，你不专心。

依然没有一句挽留的话。

果然，“还是请你回去”这种话，对于心地善良的配鸾来说还是太为难了吧。

配鸾，我要怎样专心呢，或许这就是我们的最后一局了啊。芸香悲哀地想着。

芸香棋落。

——真想像仙人那样，下了一局棋，一千年过去，我就这么老了。

芸香说着，抬起头等着配鸾的回应。

配鸾莫对，眼睛闭着，不知何时已经垂头而睡。

灯烛摇弋之下，配鸾脸颊上细细的绒毛笼着金色的光泽，鼻翼应着平匀的呼吸微微翕动着，眉宇间说不出地寂静安宁。

不自觉地，芸香膝行到配鸾身边。她注视着配鸾睡着的可爱模样，再回头看看棋局。棋盘上，几次厮杀，芸香的黑子尸横遍野，只能勉强应对着白子沉稳的攻势。

——配鸾，你这样平静，我做不到。

芸香想说，但没有说出口。

别离的时刻就要到了。清秋好梦终需醒。

芸香对着配鸾，以丫鬟的礼节俯身拜了一拜，起身，后退着缓缓走出书房，隔着门缝，又留恋地望了配鸾一眼。

缓缓阖上房门。

月色比昨晚更冷。

五娘卧房虚掩的门缝里却春意盎然。

淫声一浪高过一浪。

从门缝里窥去，五娘的头正对着床尾和门。同时映入眼帘的还有五娘脸正贴着的白花花的大腿——只看得见腿，不知是谁。

舒服地趴在大腿主人的身上，五娘双目微闭，一边翘着兰花指在那女人两股间轻拢慢捻抹复挑，一边享受着来自床头的唇舌服务，细细哼出一支小调。

黄花梨的老床吱嘎吱嘎。

芸香推门。五娘微微睁开眼，脸自两条大腿间微微抬起：回来了？

她手指停了玩弄，一对凤眼斜眄着，半睡半醒地盯向芸香。

屋子里霎时寂静，只剩下床头卖力的舔吮声犹滋滋不绝。

——娘，别停呀。

细弱的抱怨声自床头五娘两腿间传来。原来是麝香。

五娘突然狠狠将手指向麝香的花心里抠去。麝香吃痛，尖叫一声，旋即又撒娇道：娘，再来么。

芸香沉默，转身要走到屏风后面去。

五娘：你站住。


	16. 授受

五娘直起身子，跨坐在身子底下麝香的腰上，两眼冷冷看着芸香。

五娘：好一位丫鬟命小姐，终于懂事知道乖乖回来了，五娘不送你一份大礼还真说不过去呢。

说着，她猛地起身，精着身子赤着脚走到妆台边上。床上的麝香被坐得久了，扭了扭腰，嗳哟一声。五娘也不理她，打开首饰匣翻检着。

——手伸过来。

芸香照做了。

她看见五娘的指甲又重新染过，比以前更红艳。

红艳的指尖上绕着一串十八颗细小冰凉的黑玛瑙念珠，垂着两股杏黄流苏。拖过芸香的左手，套上手腕，干净麻利。

芸香心道五娘并不信佛，竟然有这种东西，实在可怪。不知她心中打的是什么算盘，只能任那串念珠在手腕上挂着。

流苏碰到手背，微微有些痒。

五娘把着芸香左手，端详着芸香的手腕。

——知道这东西的来历么？

芸香低头说不知道。

——这是你三娘供在佛桌上的东西，受了十几年香火，宝贝得什么似的。可现在她人不在家，我想玩玩，还不是一伸手就拿来了么。

芸香心里一凉。

她知道五娘话里有话。取三娘供奉的念珠如探囊取物，更不用说从配鸾的空院里搜一个本不应该在那儿的丫鬟了。

——怎么，我送你这么一份大礼，你也不谢谢我？

要……怎么谢？

五娘的裸身让芸香低着头不敢直视。

——我也不要你绣什么绢子。不如你把这珠子换个地方戴戴吧。

说着手就向芸香的小腹一点。芸香周身一颤。

——还塞到这儿……如何？

五娘语声暧昧。

芸香惊骇了。

不行！

断然拒绝。

身子一扭，一咬牙，就从五娘的手里挣脱。摘下念珠，猛地向五娘的心口掷去。

方才的举动，用掉了芸香不小的勇气。

五娘刚想再说什么，心口就突然遭到念珠的一击。她闷了声，手捂在心口。

念珠清脆坠地。

那仅仅是一串玛瑙念珠，当然很轻，但她竟然捂住心口弯下腰去。

芸香看见五娘一声不响地弯了腰，只以为她是要捡起念珠，没想到，等五娘抬起头的时候——

——满面痛苦的表情。

芸香慌了阵脚。

究竟发生了什么事。

砰地一声，床上的麝香坐起身来，慌忙扶住五娘：娘！娘你没事吧？娘，挺住，麝儿在这儿……芸香，你大胆！

不关她的事，不关她的事……药呢？

五娘倚在麝香肩头，犹自絮絮说着。她额上都是细细的汗，嘴里在剧烈地喘息。

局面失控。

麝香慌忙打开柜子，手忙脚乱地翻检着。柜里传来瓶罐倾倒。各色大大小小的丹药从柜子里哗啦落在地板上，滴滴答答弹了一地。

顾不得许多，麝香含着泪，捏起一粒红色的就往五娘半张的唇里塞去。

芸香看呆了。

她从没想过，平日里盛气凌人的五娘，竟然就在自己面前转眼变成命悬一线的模样，连站也站不稳，只能倚靠在丫鬟的怀里苟延残喘。

只是一眨眼的工夫。

她想不到。

五娘无力地在麝香怀里，闭着眼睛笑了一笑：麝儿，别哭丧着脸，给五儿唱个歌。

麝香含泪：杨柳呀青青著呀么著地垂……

五娘的呼吸渐渐平缓下来。她在麝香怀里扭过头，笑着看向芸香。

芸香的脸色早已经煞白。

地上是三娘的念珠。周围散落着五颜六色大大小小的丹药。

——实在不愿意的话……帮我换张床单，可以吗？

那对凤眼破天荒地流露出了恳请的眼神。

没有理由拒绝，芸香转到纱橱里去取干净床单。

背后是麝香和五娘的对话。

麝香：娘，在床上多躺一会儿吧。床单不急的。

五娘：老毛病，死不了的。瞧你那悲悲戚戚的样子，多不喜庆。

芸香听了一声不响，低头抱着床单走到五娘的床边。

天一亮，五娘就有说有笑，只是麝香脸色有点郁郁不乐。

五娘：乘凤生的那个大胖小子，不知道像不像她，真是有福气。哎，你说这男孩生下来，会像谁呀？像爸还是像妈？

麝香闷闷不乐地接道：反正不会像你。

五娘：去你的。忘啦？以前你还说呢，乘凤和我那是天生夫妻相。

麝香：娘，那是床上说的话，怎么当真。您还是好好歇歇吧，昨晚突然发病，把麝儿吓死了。

五娘就闭了嘴，转身扭着水蛇腰向正趴在妆台上愁眉苦脸的芸香靠过去。

芸香正捏着五娘画眉的小笔，蘸着螺黛在花笺上给大小姐复信。

五娘：改好了没？念念。

芸香念了一遍。

五娘：还是不够艳。“寂寂秋庭鹦鹉在，至今仍待主人归”，依我看，那一点儿要挪到腰间，变个“玉人”才好。

麝香插嘴：哟，五娘啥时候还识字啦。

五娘：去你的。——芸香，就按我说的写。

芸香为难道：可是这样一来，就更不像是居丧的时候该有的诗了。还是用最开始的“可叹秋庭椿已老，教雏任重慎伤悲”合适些。

芸香刚一说完，五娘就扑哧笑了出来。

五娘：居个鬼丧。你刚才说什么“椿”指老爷，“雏”指那大胖小子，老学究酸秀才似的，听不懂还无趣。就按我的来。

芸香无奈，摇头叹着气，把“寂寂秋庭鹦鹉在，至今仍待玉人归”誊了出来。

黑暗。

湿热的唇吻贴上脖颈。

芸香：谁？

问话刚一出口，就立时被吻堵上了。

一片漆黑之中，芸香睁不开眼睛。是被什么织物蒙上了。身体的接触还在继续。一双手在芸香的周身上下乱摸。芸香猜想是五娘，遂猛地挣扎着，挥着胳臂肘向黑暗痛击去。

空了。

芸香在黑暗里坐起身子：是谁？

闷声不响地，对方又从背后贴向自己来。后背上，肌肤相亲的感觉让芸香的精神为之一颤。转眼间，自己的胸脯又成了对方的掌中之物，熟稔有力地揉捏着。

芸香正欲挣扎，突然感到了有些异常。

背后紧贴着自己的虽然也是一对胸脯，但丰硕程度明显不及五娘的。

不是五娘。

芸香想要摘下自己眼睛上被蒙的织物看个清楚，可刚一抬手，立刻被背后的人猛地握住手腕，压倒在床上。

知道这一次的侵犯来自陌生人，失去视觉的恐惧让芸香紧张极了。她尖叫着挣扎着，开始大声呼救。

就是方才胸脯的触感暴露了这个人的性别。这并没有减轻芸香的恐慌，但身体竟然又可耻地兴奋了。两股间自动湿漉漉了起来。

怎么会这样。

那个供桌上的夜晚，绝望地在芸香的心中重现。

但出乎意料的，陌生人并没有动用暴力的意思。她只是压住了芸香的手和脚，让她不能挣扎，随后，就耐心地在芸香的胸脯上舔舐着。从周边到乳尖，再下行到腹部，肚脐的周围。接触时湿热的触觉，离开时微微的冰凉感。芸香听见自己的呼吸渐渐紊乱，早已经放弃了呼救。

她知道自己又要沉沦了。

她想着这人的来历。不是五娘，那会是谁？

不会是麝香。麝香只和五娘一人亲热，对自己的到来嫉恨入骨，怎么可能如此卑微地讨好自己呢。

她忽然想起了蕙香。蕙香也曾经和五娘在屏风那边……

这么想着，芸香尝试地念道：蕙香？

对方的动作没有一点的迟疑，依旧在耐心地吻遍芸香的全身，小心地揭下被子，从大腿的内侧一路向下，吻到每一根脚趾。

感到对方丝毫无所动摇，芸香竟然稍稍安了心。她庆幸这人不是蕙香。倘若是蕙香在这么做，今后两人见面，真的再也不知道要怎样面对了。不过说来也是，蕙香还是个孩子，那次意外也是被五娘所迫。倘若她对芸香竟然有所需求，实在是芸香所不敢想像。而且自己已经叮咛过她，让她再也不要到这里来。深夜里忽然自动一个人裸着身子摸来，要是让五娘看见，不是自投罗网吗？

这个陌生人，或许是别的什么和五娘有些瓜葛的丫鬟。芸香想着。但她们为什么要突然找上自己？明明五娘就在隔壁。也许是害怕五娘的强势？那就更不应该啊。细想最近自己在家里一直处于失踪状态，行为举止并没招惹到五娘之外的什么人。

芸香无奈，只好换了哀求的语气：你是谁？告诉我吧。

而对方依旧一言不发，只是耐心地运用着舌尖挑逗着芸香。湿热的嘴唇含上芸香的大脚趾，用舌尖仔细滋润着。

芸香：哎，别这样。脚什么的……

但是，忍不住从脚趾突然涌上全身的热流，芸香呻吟出来。

那感觉又来了。

和以前在五娘手里感受到的不同。在五娘那儿，她是被放在掌心玩弄的可怜玩具，被品尝啜饮的点心与美酒。而这一次，芸香觉得自己是被以谦卑的姿态小心尊崇着、侍奉着，敬若神明。

这……到底是谁？

在陌生人的唇吻供奉下，她甚至有些忘记了对方已经不复紧压着自己身子的现实。只要愿意，此时她完全可以一脚踢开这个陌生人逃走。她忘了。整个人彻底沉沦在被侍奉的快感里。

这一次是她自毁长城。

贞节也好，名誉也好，道德也好。轰隆隆一齐灰飞烟灭。

没有赞美与谄媚的话语。取而代之的是来自唇舌的另一种讨好与致敬。黑暗中，她听见簪子落在地上的声音。几乎同时，陌生人的长发倾泻在腹部。

微痒。

芸香下意识地格格笑了。

宛若麻织物一般清凉，陌生人的长发掠过她的肌肤，在她满沾唾液的胴体上来回擦拭着。

水迹干了，气味还在。她的身体就浸泡在两种体液的气味里，但她并不觉得嫌恶。身体还在渴求着。

她有些飘飘然了。

然而就在此时，她感到陌生人忽然离开了床。

哎。芸香的喉咙情不自禁喊了出来。

——你要……去哪儿？

对方还是没有回答。

前所未有的空虚感，自身体里袅袅飘出。


	17. 极乐

水声——不，是漱口声。

水扰动着陌生人的口腔与芸香的心神。

同时，空虚正逐渐填充进身体的每一个角落。好像身体都要被这空虚撑得爆炸了。

被搁置在这茫茫无尽的黑暗里，芸香不甘心。她伸手摸到蒙眼的布条。

只要一拉，就可以揭晓这个秘密了。

解，还是不解？

就在她犹豫之时，床榻嘎吱一响。

那个人回来了。

这才意识到自己的双腿一直大敞着，芸香连忙慌了手脚，忙将手从蒙眼布上移开，紧紧并拢双腿，侧身蜷着身子。

然而在无边无际的黑暗里，有一簇火焰却抑制不住地陷入了狂喜。

陌生人的十指温柔地在她的后背上摸索着。动作轻柔自如，却没有亵玩的意思。芸香感到陌生人正将头埋在自己的怀里。于是她颤抖着手，去试着触摸那人的眉和眼。

陌生人也这样任由她摸着，还引导着她的手指从脸颊爬行到锁骨与胸脯，毫不抗拒。

但是她的触觉终归比不上那些失明多年的人们。摸索了一遍，依然无法在心中勾勒出任何形象。虽然，她清楚地感到陌生人的脸上没有笑容。

就好像眼前的事情之于她并非欢爱，而是责任一般。

芸香又困惑了。

不知何时，对方已经钻到了她的衾被里。手碰到手，脚碰到脚。不等冰凉的手脚在被窝里焐热，新一轮的侍奉又开始了。

——别这样！

（她在用一只嘴唇去摘取芸香的另一只嘴唇。）

蝴蝶敛着翅膀，探进还未盛开的花房。

——求求你，别这样……

芸香几乎要哭了出来。不是因为痛苦，只是因为实在无法面对如此沉沦于肉欲的自身。

（陌生人摩挲她的腰肢，亲吻她的腰际。依然是静默无言。旋即演变成再一次的摘取。）

七宝楼台逐步崩碎。千千万万崩碎之处，瀑布流淌，倾泻，飞溅，自瓦砾遍布的大地涌上云霄。

千千万万蝴蝶自遥远的山陵平原谷涧忽闪着金翅膀飞聚而来，羽翅洒落无数金粉，天光下回袂飘飘作一阵短暂的狂舞。

它们回旋，飞聚。它们回旋，飞聚。万蝶之下更有无量数花开遍野。敛翅聚落在七宝楼台尚未崩塌的斗拱。卷曲的口器吸吮着楼台阑干椽柱缝隙间迸溅而出的清流水。

（芸香竭力仰着头，泣不成声：杀、杀了我吧……求求你……）

（于是对方动手谋杀了她。）

楼台终于崩碎。温泉自地底积蓄无数能量，冲破地表，喷涌而出。一切地面上的阻碍皆已击溃冲走，飞扬成银色的水蛇。

（惨呼。宛如濒死的哀鸣。）

生命在温泉，瞬间升腾，化成一片水气尘埃。

飞升为虚无的，极致的大欢喜。

无数天人阿修罗膜拜顶礼。天降花雨，仙乐不断。

（……一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电，应作如是观……）

（……佛说是经已，长老须菩提及诸比丘、比丘尼、优婆塞、优婆夷，一切世间、天、人、阿修罗，闻佛所说，皆大欢喜，信受奉行……）

顾不上掩盖哭相。芸香在枕上放肆地痛哭着。

身上，枕上，床上，四处可见斑斑水迹，在织物里慢慢洇开。

对方整理了一下衣服，从她身上起来，向后挺直了身子危坐着，伸手，扯掉了她眼上的遮蔽物。

——这就叫做“丢”了。你好像是第一次呢。

对方冷漠地说着。

听见那声音，芸香顿时止住了哭泣。

耳边轰然的一声。

此时，正是子时的末尾。

那人就跪坐在天窗下面。

十六夜的雪亮月光一瓢，落进天窗，当头浇下。

芸香一时失语。

——既然你现在已经知道“丢”是怎么一回事了，那我就告诉你。五娘她，已经整整一个月都没有“丟”过了。

冷漠的声音，说到最后一句，陡然转为伤痛。

……芸香清楚地看见，跪坐在那里说话的，是麝香。

身体还没有从极致的欢喜中恢复安定，精神便遭到当头一棒。

麝香跪坐在那儿，衣衫虽然不整齐，但坐得彬彬有礼，有理有据有节。

而一丝不挂的芸香只能蜷缩在床上等待麝香道出个中缘由。

方才竟然失态到了那种地步。芸香脸红成了晚霞色。

麝香皱起眉来：你自是“丢”你的，又不丢人。多少女的嫁了人后想一“丢”而不得，你这算什么。——好啦好啦。

麝香一看见芸香那若有所失凄凄惶惶的模样就一脸不痛快。

——早知你这么难伺候，我何苦糟践自己。

麝香说。

——昨天你也看见了。五娘有心口疼的毛病，小产时落下的。虽然现在还不严重，但不知什么原因就会触发。据她说通常一年只有一次……而昨天是一年里的第二次了。这才刚入秋。

听麝香这么一提起，芸香顿时想起突然间变得软弱可人慈眉善目的那个五娘来。

——整一个月，五娘都没有“丟”过。……即使是跟我在一起。全是凭着一点玩性，继续和我们这些当丫鬟的玩家家酒。我只能用嘴去弄湿她，你明白么？

芸香低头不响，脸红到了耳根。麝香把整件事说得太冷静，就像穿衣吃饭一般平常。而芸香却一时难以接受。

——但昨天你回来的时候，她湿了。

啊？

芸香一开始怀疑自己听错了，等弄明白是怎么回事后，脸色一白，之后又是一红：你想来……一定是弄错了罢。

麝香摇头：你不会比我更清楚。还有上次在花园子假山里头，那次也是。你要是多留一会儿……算了。过去的事情就不说了。

芸香想起昨天的情景，脸更红了。怪不得自己回来的时候，麝香那样向五娘撒娇，原来也不是争风吃醋。

她偷偷看看眼前这个五娘最得意的丫鬟，心里怕引起她的嫉妒，只能小声申辩：可是，这我也不知道啊。不能怪我。

麝香：够啦！——我也是才知道。与其怪你，我还不如恨自己呢，一开始就不该放任着你跟着咱们娘来。

芸香无话可说。

麝香：五娘她的事，我插不上嘴。我只担心五娘的病。——还有她的命。

麝香：五娘的病，听大夫们说起过。一旦发病的频率走上去，谁都说不好她还剩下多少日子。说不定哪一次没熬过去，她就完了。

芸香默默地听着。

麝香：……所以，上次她要求你的那佛珠那事，你考虑考虑。就当是逗她高兴。这也是做丫鬟的本分。

说着把那串佛珠往芸香的床上一丢，月夜里犹自黑亮亮的。

芸香摇着头要抗拒着把佛珠推回麝香身边，却被麝香按住了手。

麝香：不好意思。我刚才措辞不当。不是请你考虑考虑，是请你务必照办。

芸香瞪大了眼睛。

麝香脸上终于浮现了一抹满意兼得意的笑容：这是我向你要求的，刚才服侍你的报酬。

芸香刚想申辩说自己不是自愿的，猛然回想起自己适才的失态来。大概也不好说是被胁迫的吧。起码自己还是有很多机会逃跑或者呼救的。

说起呼救，芸香这才想起来五娘大概还睡着。为什么这么久了还没有动静？她忐忑地往屏风那边看。

麝香：别看了，今天五娘去睡三娘的床了——玩心重，非要把院里的床都睡上一遍不可。还说院里床呢，院里丫鬟睡一遍差不多……

后来对话就变成了麝香一个人的抱怨。

五娘喜滋滋地把芸香牵过来，让她坐在自己的大腿上，一手揽着她的腰，另一手小心地向上提着裙裾。芸香倒吸着气，玉门被塞得鼓囊囊的。忍耐着佛珠在自己身体里的挤压刺激，转眼已是一身香汗。

杏黄的流苏还露在外面坠着，五娘含笑将流苏一圈圈绕在指上玩弄，再松开。转眼，原本干净清爽的流苏就被少女玉门里流淌而下的液体黏满。五娘的手也不例外。

五娘喜不自胜，在芸香脸上香了一个：真是乖女儿……娘只是说着玩的，没想到乖女儿真的这么干了。乖女儿疼娘，娘好高兴，好高兴……

几乎无法直立的芸香只能颤抖地抓着五娘的手，咬着牙，难以回应。她抬起头，看见帘子外面麝香的影子一闪。

满意了吧。芸香心里默默地问着外面的麝香。

五娘一脸孩子气，把着一串流苏左看右看，还要往外拽拽。芸香疼痛，连忙劝阻了。可是五娘好奇，一定要让芸香自己拿出来。芸香无法，只得照办。五娘还两眼目不转睛地盯着芸香的玉门看，像看蚂蚁打架的小孩。看见被体液包裹着的，三娘供奉了十余年的佛具终于从芸香的身体里被一粒粒拖拽出来，五娘竟然高兴得拍起手来了。她说芸香乖女儿真是有佛缘，竟然把一串佛珠给生了下来。过了一会儿，又说这样拽出来不算是顺产，这样不喜庆，还是得一颗颗自己吐出来。奈何芸香在她命令下试了半天，还是不行。这虽然让五娘玩心大减，但也并没有损害多少她的好心情。

看见五娘吸吮着指尖上从那串佛珠上沾到的、自己的体液，芸香只是觉得对不起三娘。连并十方菩萨世尊如来也都一并对不起了。五娘一边吻着芸香的头发，一边说着甜蜜的话语。芸香却只盼望着这场偿还早点结束——佛珠带来的打破禁忌的快意很容易会让人忘乎所以。

五娘：真应该给乘凤也看看。芸香，明天乘凤就来了，戴上它，跟我一起见乘凤。


	18. 乘凤

距离大小姐乘凤回来还有段时候。这因为丧中而死气沉沉的庭院，忽然就热闹起来了。为了布置乘凤的旧房，小厮丫鬟们庭院里来来往往，房门里进进出出，桌椅板凳抬着，锅碗瓢盆抱着，一会儿你碰了我的肩，一会儿我踩了你的脚，忙了个不亦乐乎。也有趁乱你摸我一把，我捏你一下的，谁都装没看见，就算被揪着领子也嘴硬不承认。这可乐坏了那帮怨女旷夫。

分明已凉天气，喜鹊竟比平时聒噪，一点都没有深秋已至的意思。

五娘倚着花廊一面嗑瓜子儿让麝香给她揉肩，一面指挥着一干男女东奔西走。闲暇时呸掉两片瓜子，抬头看看喜鹊，道：麝儿，这就叫抬头见喜。你也别揉了，给娘嗑个瓜子儿。

麝香点头，拈起一瓜子，细细的白牙齿轻轻一嗑，从缝里把瓜子用齿尖轻轻夹出来，拿捏稳了，闭着眼睛送到五娘唇边。等了半天却不见五娘来接。麝香以为五娘戏耍自己，，眼睛就睁开了，恰好看见五娘含笑看着自己。

——你呀你呀，倒是个解语的人儿，可一次只吃一粒，怎么过瘾？

麝香会意，遂将那粒瓜子含了，又拈起一粒嗑起来，含着，再拈。如是者十余次，直到脸颊都微微鼓了起来，才收了手，向五娘抛了个媚眼，胳臂勾住五娘的颈背。五娘会意，也把脸凑了过去。四目微闭，两唇相接，浸润着唾液的瓜子仁就一一被麝香灵巧的舌头送到五娘的口腔里。五娘舒服地嗯两声，搂着美人儿转到避人处。

芸香和蕙香并肩坐在回廊转角的美人靠上。蕙香远远看见对面五娘和麝香的缠绵亲吻，慌忙别过脸，不想恰对上芸香的目光，不由得脸上一红，低下头去。

芸香微笑着握住了她的手，安慰道：过去的事，就不要再想它了。

芸香的掌心里，蕙香的手微微痉挛。

——我还以为，再也见不到姐姐了……

蕙香的眼睛里含着泪。

蕙香静静倚靠在芸香的肩头，眼睛里恍如梦幻。

——你说，乘凤小姐是个什么样的人？

芸香打破沉寂问。

蕙香低下了头：听我爹娘说，除了五娘，对别人都没笑脸，连对三娘也是。就是冷。

芸香沉默。

停了一会儿，蕙香说：还说她和五娘关系不一般……特别好，只和她，说话的腔调都软绵绵的。

芸香当然知道这“特别好”里的意思。家里的大小姐还没出阁，就竟然与父亲最小的姨娘有私，实在是骇人听闻，为伦常所不容。然而在这样一个家里住久了，芸香也渐渐习惯了忍耐，听见蕙香的话，也就继续一味沉默下去。

蕙香也不再说话，闭上眼睛，继续倚着芸香的香肩，丝毫不介意脖颈的酸痛。沉默中，美人靠上握着两只手渐渐变成了十指相扣。

——咦，这是……

蕙香抬起芸香的手腕。

……黑亮的念珠。两股杏黄流苏在西风里摇晃着。

——好漂亮，和姐姐的手腕真相称。哪里来的？

蕙香眼睛里闪过惊异之色。

芸香的目光躲闪起来。她想起早上五娘向自己提出的要求。分明拒绝了，但五娘还是将它强行套在自己腕上。

念珠仿佛镣铐，摘掉只是举手之劳，奈何躲得了初一躲不了十五。最后竟然就这样任它留在腕上了。

她看着这流苏，想象着素未谋面的李家大小姐用冰冷的目光扫视着自己下体。

身体不禁一颤。

凉。

比冰片薄荷丸更甚。

芸香的眉心紧锁。

无路逃避。毕竟，从自己离开配鸾那里开始，“谢永言”就又一次被“芸香”取代了。

或许永远不会再回来。

——芸香姐姐？是不是五娘对你……有心事要告诉我呀。

芸香回过神，看见蕙香正抱着自己的肩，凝望的眼睛里满是担忧。

风里来五娘的声音。

——喂！小心点！这床值钱着呐，这么大的床碰坏了，府里可没有第二张！听见没有？

五娘正指挥着一干人马抬着拆解下的床板往乘凤的旧屋里运。一块块上好紫檀，重若金石。床头雕镂出繁密的人物故事，与边角螺钿镶嵌八宝填的花鸟装饰，都在炫耀着它的惊世高价——想来只能是过去正室夫人的旧物。蕙香两眼望着那张大床的床板，向芸香道：听说那床有一丈见方呢，啧啧。

芸香看着那张被节节肢解的大床，没有接话。远处，喜鹊还在喳喳。五娘和麝香的笑声飘散在风中。

春凳上，一对玉足高高搁在五娘的肩头，一下又一下地痉挛着。

亲手将最后一颗念珠用染了鲜艳蔻丹的指尖顶进怀里少女的身体，五娘在她脸颊上香了一口，笑道：今天只咱们三个人，千万别给五娘丢脸。

五娘换了一身齐楚的新衣，宝蓝缎面绣着鱼游春水，服帖帖，益发透得乳丰臀翘，风流袅娜，宛转多情。

芸香没有回答，只能仰在春凳上气喘吁吁。流苏换了更长的。几层厚厚裙子掀开，露出两条杏黄的尾巴来。

——五娘……

芸香恍惚地念叨。

五娘柳叶眉一动，俯身搂着芸香娇弱的身子不再言语。

一个时辰后的黄昏，乘凤终于驾到。

一辆油壁香车，奶妈抱着还在吃奶的荣哥儿，兼有大小丫鬟青壮男仆一干人等。

等乘凤在老爷灵前磕了头，夜幕降临，五娘在花园子里添酒回灯重开宴。

芸香，倒酒。芸香，弹琴。芸香，来，给大小姐搛个杏。

一层层裙子底下满胀的器官狠狠疼痛着，又被佛珠磨得汁水四溢。流苏滑过肌肤的微痒，让芸香几乎连盘子都端不稳。

叮叮当当。

交杯换盏的碰撞声里，芸香头晕目眩。身体的每一处都忽冷忽热，对衣料的细微摩擦也越来越敏感。但她仍然竭力地克制着不让自己突然失态。

不仅因为自己千疮百孔的自尊心，还因为乘凤的那张脸。

一看见乘凤那张脸，芸香就脊背发凉。

一张麻木无表情的脸。

因为养尊处优，加上刚生产过，脸盘与身体都微微发福，显得有些富态。一对细长眼睛里露着拒人千里之外的敌意。

白麻孝服，竹木簪子，居丧时的朴素衣装。同样衣裳，配鸾穿着让人觉得出尘脱俗，乘凤穿着只让人觉得寒气逼人，让人浑然想不到这两个女儿竟是一父所生。

每当乘凤的视线冷冰冰地扫向自己，芸香便不由得浑身一颤，为自己裙下的东西羞耻万分。

一股尴尬的气氛正渐渐酝酿着。

尴尬的气氛，五娘也渐渐感受到了。

捧起酒觞，五娘笑道：只喝酒有什么趣，五儿给大小姐敬个皮杯。

说着一仰脖，酒就含在了嘴里，坐在乘凤膝上，捧着乘凤的脸，低着头，凤眼一闭，嘴对嘴缓缓送过去。

滴酒不漏。

芸香握着酒壶忍痛站着，看着五娘的宝蓝缎子挨着大小姐的白丧服，只觉得分外刺眼。

敬毕，五娘舔了一回嘴唇。

五娘：有个笑话，不知道大小姐听过没有？

乘凤乜斜着眼睛看看五娘，似乎打起了一点兴趣。

五娘：有姑嫂两个，哥哥不在家，姑嫂两个就一道睡。嫂子想那哥哥，夜夜睡不着，又素来是个胆小怕事的人，不敢偷。这小姑是个解人，寻思着还是趁着夜深人静，掩了门放了帘，学着哥哥的模样在嫂嫂身上伏了一会儿。……

五娘低头一笑，手就勾上了乘凤的脖子，指尖在乘凤耳后轻轻蹭着，两眼含情。

乘凤的眉毛微微一动。

——那姑嫂两人倒也是无师自通，第一次就搞得火热，把那嫂子乐坏了。小姑道，得起它个名儿才好。

乘凤冷冷一笑：不就是磨镜子么。

五娘笑：哟，你还没忘呐？——那姑娘说不像，镜子是圆的，还是叫它敬皮杯罢。

乘凤嘴角只是微微抽动了一下，依旧丝毫不笑。

五娘说罢，又附在乘凤耳朵边上，吐气若兰：奴今儿晚上没喝够，就想跟乘凤敬个皮杯。

乓！

乘凤脸色一沉。白玉酒盏丢在地上跌了个粉碎。

五娘连忙赔笑：好好好，是我造次了。

说着回身给芸香丢了个眼色：再拿个盏，给大小姐斟酒。

芸香重新拿了只酒盏在乘凤面前，捧着酒壶就要斟。紧张让念珠带来的痛苦更加剧烈，更何况还有酒壶里液体倾倒的刺激。手一颤，壶口细细的水流也晃动着，几次差点泼在了酒盏外面。

感到乘凤冷冷的逼视，芸香更加紧张，酒壶晃得更加剧烈，几乎要从手中跌出。

汗水涔涔。

五娘却含情脉脉地看着乘凤的眼睛：乘凤，我的大小姐，这里有样东西，可得要你来赏鉴。

乘凤懒洋洋地看着五娘：哟？

五娘：五儿我见的头面漂亮的多了去了，下面就难说，这么多年，还是头一次见到这么漂亮的，非要给你赏鉴赏鉴不可。

说着让芸香在桌上坐下，掰开她的腿就要揭她裙子。芸香本能地要去按裙裾，被五娘打了一下手，只好缩了回去。

裙子被一层层提起。芸香的肌肤越来越冷，身体里却越来越热。

乘凤的目不转睛地看着。等到长长杏黄流苏露出了头，细眼睛里猛地放出馋光。

五娘又往上提。

下体暴露在晚秋的凉夜中。芸香忍耐着这一场漫长的视奸。

五娘笑着望着乘凤的眼睛：你看。

说着看也不看就伸手下去。芸香吓坏，一声尖叫。

一粒黑亮亮的玛瑙珠被抠出来。

五娘依旧只是凝视着乘凤。笑着问：如何？

乘凤冷笑一声。

——肿成这么个模样，说什么极品。你还是这么差的品味，一点没变。

五娘花容失色。

芸香再也站立不住，扑通一声跌在地上。

紧跟着藤椅子吱嘎一响，乘凤站起身来，鄙夷地转过身，好像不耐烦再多看一眼似的。

五娘有些慌张：乘凤，你……

——夜凉了，我困了，五儿，送我歇息去。

说着就自动向前迈了两步。

五娘无法，望一眼瘫在地上六神无主的芸香，低低说了声“在这里等我”，就两步追上乘凤去。


	19. 五娘

——你怎么还在这里？

伴随着这一句问话，芸香的知觉被召回在身。她惊奇地发现自己不知何时开始已经瘫坐在地。好冷的夜。衣裳早已经吃透了夜露，冰凉。

她吃力地抬起眼帘，迷迷糊糊地望去。

朦朦胧胧的半轮月亮底下，麝香的一个身影。背着月光，表情看不清。手里似乎拿着什么东西，湿漉漉的，在月光底下闪着光泽。

芸香痴了很久，才记起五娘似乎已经离开很久了。

鼻子痒痒的。一记响亮的喷嚏。

——着凉了吧？快回去歇息吧。

芸香在出神，没有听见。她努力地回忆着刚才究竟发生了什么事，却好像只有一个模糊的印象——像一场梦。

麝香走到了自己的身边，弯腰下来。芸香看见了她的表情——似乎非常愧疚。

——你一定很恨她吧，恨不得她死。

麝香说着，脸上凄然一笑。

芸香心里不明白。

——你是说谁？

芸香茫然。

——五娘啊。还能是谁。你恨不得她早一天死了，可我竟然要求你让她快活……我想了很久，连我都觉得自己缺德。大概是我做了这件恶事的报应吧，五娘好像并不快活。芸香，你要是恨她，你就恨吧。今天你一定受委屈了。如果五娘和大小姐对你……

芸香睁大眼睛。

……原来不是梦。

方才自己被抱到酒桌上的事……

低下头，裙上酒迹斑斑。回过头，桌上杯盘狼藉。

芸香无声地张开了嘴。

她回过头，看见麝香手里，一串黑色的，湿润的佛珠。

只是一瞬间的事。

疼痛纵贯腹部直达心脏。

一个扭曲的，痛楚的表情。麝香不忍看，闭上了眼睛。

芸香低下头，掩面，却丝毫无法痛哭出声，依然只有沉默。

麝香伸手想要去抚摸她的头。手刚触到，就被她躲开了。

麝香叹了一声。

——对不起了，芸香。事已如此。你恨她也好，把这件事当成一场梦也好。我想五娘她……不会亏待你的。真的。

低着头的芸香格格笑了一声。

麝香便不言语了。

芸香依旧低着头。

芸香：我什么……什么都没有了。都是你们的。不要说那么生分的话，请随意。

麝香的脸僵硬了。

——芸香？

——是。

恭顺的语气令人浑身发寒。

麝香想说两句抚慰的话，刚要伸手碰她的肩。本以为她又要像刚才那样躲开，但她竟然没有。

麝香的手停在空中。

——不要闹别扭！

麝香换上了严厉的责备语气。

因为她实在没有任何办法。她只能这样，想得到芸香的一句反驳。只要一句，哪怕只是可怜巴巴的“我没有闹别扭”，也能缓和这不舒服的局面。

但是，事与愿违。

芸香立刻端正了跪姿，低头一拜。

——姐姐说的是，芸香再也不敢了。

麝香又一次叹息。

——快回去休息吧。小心感冒风寒。

——五娘说让芸香在这里等她。

麝香忍不住推了她一把，跪在那儿的芸香就软绵绵地倒了。

连对待暴力也是这样的一味柔顺么？

麝香：她早走了！和她的老姘头寻欢作乐去了！你也不看看现在什么时辰——她今晚上不会回来了！你……你到底是真傻还是装傻……啊？

麝香现成的满腔郁闷化作一顿霹雳连珠炮。一看见芸香仰着的脸上的纯良微笑，就顿时泄了气。

——给我滚回床上睡去！

芸香低头：芸香不知姐姐的床在哪里……

麝香：你的床！给我滚！你随便恨，五娘三娘还是大小姐，随便你了行不行！

芸香：五娘说过，这是命。

麝香顿时没了脾气。

麝香：她说的是。这是命。这院子里的丫鬟，有的恨她，有的爱她，有的恨完了又忍不住去找她……都习惯了，都是命。

芸香茫然着脸，仿佛全然没有听进去。麝香只当自言自语。

麝香：就算你恨不得让她死，随便你们咒她。我早就要决定给她收尸。没孩子的姨娘，可怜啊。——连我也恨在内吧。

芸香没有回答。

月光底下两个丫鬟的影子，站着的和跪着的，久久对峙。

第二天的正午过后，芸香正拿着香箸给多宝格上摆的博山炉抠香灰，麝香打帘子进来了。

芸香转过上身，歪着脑袋看麝香。

麝香的脸上全是阴霾。

麝香：一桌子菜，五娘和大小姐没来吃。

芸香又转回身，继续摆弄着香箸。

麝香：爱听不听，让我说完。我看见五娘了，她精神不太好。

芸香没说话，只听到铜香箸戳到博山炉的铿铿声。

麝香：刚才我去大小姐的旧院里送饭。拣了她和五娘各自爱吃的，拼了几盒子。奶妈抱着荣哥儿在外面喂奶。正屋里只有两个丫鬟坐着说笑，里屋帘子却放着。我说了来意，她们别扭了半天才放我进去。然后我就看见那张大床。大小姐猛地坐起来，吓我一跳。她衣服都没穿，光着脊梁露着奶。那奶子冬瓜似的，被子托着。让我把东西搁地上走人。我见被子里还蜷着一个，脚趾头想想也知道是五娘啊。我就喊声五娘吃饭了，五娘没动。我就往前走了两步……

她说到这里，香炉里的动静停了。芸香手里的香箸不动了。

麝香：她头发散了，乱七八糟，遮着脸，前额顶上还一块秃。一大绺掉在被子上。那样好头发——肯定是给连根扯下来的。我吓了一跳。大小姐脸上很不高兴，撵我出去。我偷偷看了五娘一眼，赶紧跑出去了。一边跑，五娘那半边脸就在我眼前晃。好好一张脸，白得像个死人，只有眼睛肿得桃子似的，好像嘴也肿了。我进来出去一趟少说也有好一会儿，五娘就是不吭声。不知道受了什么委屈。她那个倔脾气，断断不会说出来……我没主意了，心里闷，也没人可说。跟她们说，五娘回来还有什么脸。只告诉你一人。

麝香说完就回身撩了门帘要出去。

芸香：你就这么信得过我？

依旧背着身，也不回头。

麝香冒出一股无名火：听了解恨吧？我嘴贱，嘴贱还不行？

说完摔了帘子出去了。

竹帘前后晃着。

芸香低头继续弄了两下香炉，忽然停了手，香箸往瓶里一丢，掀开竹帘，两步追了出去。

外面黄昏，麝香和芸香两个人对着一桌子菜，各自低头捧着各自的碗细嚼慢咽。

一个小丫鬟匆匆跑进来，上气不接下气：大小姐出来了！

麝香芸香迅速从桌边起身，藏了刚吃了一半的晚饭，垂手肃立在墙边。

小丫鬟手忙脚乱地打起竹帘。

满头珠翠。反射着夕阳，刺伤人的眼睛。

跟着进来的是簇新的宝蓝锦缎袍子。在五娘身上那样服帖得体，现在却死死箍着那发福的身躯，好像随时都有撑破的危险。

凛冽目光扫过整间屋子，却仿佛一无所见。

目空一切。

这就是大小姐李乘凤。

身上不再是她自己穿来的丧服，而是完整的、五娘的吉服行头，带着满面严寒，走进室内。

麝香乖巧，立刻上去帮她把椅子摆正。乘凤也不理睬，坐下来就动筷子。麝香就退回了原地去。

只有她一个人。五娘还是没出来。

麝香背着乘凤看了芸香一眼。芸香就转身退出了屋子。

屋里只剩下了麝香和乘凤两人。

一片死寂，只有乘凤筷子的声响。

麝香垂手站在乘凤背后，两眼盯着那跟着咀嚼一晃一晃的乘凤的发髻。

乘凤：她怎么出去了。

麝香知道是指芸香，立即满脸堆笑：她呀，爱偷懒。

乘凤冷笑一声：偷懒？不知道伺候人还差不多。说起来，老五以前不是挺疼你的，怎么昨天只叫了她，没叫上你呀？

麝香的姿势益发谦卑，声音也比平日里婉转了不少：五娘对奴的照顾，奴已心满意足了。伺候大小姐您，奴还不够格。

乘凤啪地搁下筷子。

麝香立即跪倒在地，膝行到乘凤的脚边。

乘凤扳起麝香的下巴，一对冰冷的眼睛盯着她。

麝香躲闪着乘凤的目光——只是装作躲闪的模样。

昨晚芸香的经验让她明白了，乘凤不喜欢一味顺从的丫头，甚至可能对阿谀逢迎也厌腻了。这个旧日的大小姐，如今的少妇，想要的，只是征服欲的满足罢了。

她必须这么做。

这是一场赌博，赌注是她自己的身子和演技。

……少妇丢开麝香。

麝香的下巴上，两个鲜红的指印。两眼里的惊骇足以乱真。

少妇转过头：你们出去。

其他的丫鬟们陆陆续续退出房门，最后一个还懂事地把房门掩上了。看见夕照被阻隔在雕花窗的门外，麝香心中暗喜，依旧装作怯生生地向后躲闪了一步：大小姐，请您用饭。

少妇瞥了一眼桌上的饭菜，冷笑一声：你都是怎么伺候五娘的？今天来伺候伺候我。

麝香低着头，又膝行向后退了一步，依旧一副楚楚可怜的模样：除了五娘，奴再没伺候过别人，麝香不懂您的意思。

少妇也不起身，直接一把猛地揪过麝香的头发，拽到自己身边。

真的很疼。突如其来的疼痛，让麝香忍不住叫了一声。

——好个三贞九烈的小丫头啊。

少妇冷嘲。

麝香用力挤出两滴泪水，继续挣扎。任这个凶狠的女人上下乱掐，她只顾扮演坚贞不屈的丫鬟模样。

——我会很温柔的，让你死心塌地服侍我……

少妇从椅子上站起身来。

——小姐……饭菜……要冷了。

被摁在枕上，掐住脖子，麝香仍从嗓子里艰难地挤出这么一句话。

想到自己正经受着五娘经受过的疼痛，麝香的心里便无比地兴奋。

——饭菜？

骑在她身上的乘凤眼波一荡。

——我要吃的是你。

乘凤声音得意洋洋，但脸上依然没有笑容。

……上钩了。

麝香忍痛想着。


	20. 无垢

手提着灯盏，芸香惶然四顾。

荣哥儿的哭闹声响彻庭院。

——乖，荣哥儿乖，等你娘回来了就抱你去洗澡……

洗澡？

芸香猛地想起浴室还没查看。遂提了灯盏，向浴室的方向疾速走去。

幽暗的走廊上一点灯火匆匆游荡，几度险些被穿堂风吹熄，终于到了浴室门口。

左右无人。门掩着。

芸香用肩一顶。

水汽猛地扑面。

鞋子被满地冰凉的积水濡湿。

芸香睁不开眼睛，摸索着将灯台搁下。再定睛看时已是云开雾散。

一片桃花色。

半露在水面上的，熏蒸成鲜嫩桃花色的肉体……和赤练蛇一样的红绳。

芸香惊呆了。

女体遍身是麻花状的红绳。头颈肩背节节紧缚，交织成一张红网。长发披散，红黑相间，分外刺眼。

手足在背后扭在一起勾在浴桶边沿。被捆扎在一起的还有一绺头顶黑发的末梢，头颈不得不向后仰成了奇怪的姿势。

人肉粽子——芸香心头突然冒出这样的比喻。

毫无疑问，是乘凤干的。

浴室死寂。水珠。汗珠。昏黄的灯光下，不真实地闪烁在肌肤上。

美得过分的成熟女体，突然横遭如此用心，如此野蛮地捆缚。紧嵌进肌肤的绳索，无法挣扎的肢体，濒死飞鸟一般的绝望气息。

惊心动魄。

身为女人的所有骄傲，在芸香推门的顷刻间已化为子虚乌有。她——它——只是浸泡在水里的一片红肉。

像垃圾一样，丢弃在渐凉的水里。

一对被缚的乳房艰难起伏，犹如旱地上翕张的鱼鳃。

她还活着。

五娘的凤眼疲惫地睁开了。

一样的眼眸里，往日的霸气消失无踪，竟然像等待宰割的羔羊。大概是看见有人影来了，那眼睛里瞬间充满恐惧，口中“呵”地惊呼。

芸香看见，心里一痛。

强作镇定，芸香她走向五娘，伸出手，想解开她身上的结，触到绳结，芸香就感受到五娘身子的微微颤抖。

芸香道：五娘，是我。麝香让我救你回家。

五娘的目光里的恐惧舒缓了，随后陡然严厉。

——……回去！

芸香摇头，伸手去试着解结。

五娘厉声呵斥：死丫头，你想死吗？你就不怕她也这样对你？

芸香不回答。背后的结太紧。芸香顾不上许多，直接低下头，用牙齿咬着，扯着。

五娘咒骂着芸香。但芸香始终没有一句反驳，手齿并用地对付着那些结。唾液从齿缝间流下淌在五娘的手指上。五娘眼泪纵横。

五娘：我以前对你那么狠，你这是在做什么啊！为什么不扔了我走掉？还要冒这个险……傻丫头，傻丫头……

芸香抬起头，擦掉嘴边淌出来的唾液，手指拨开绳索，解放出五娘夹在绳结里的黑发。

事不宜迟。解开了最大的结之后，芸香的手指上下翩飞宛如抽丝剥茧。

越来越多的红绳落到水里。

肉体上的绳痕遇到热水，切肤之痛，五娘发出痛苦的呻吟。

芸香搀住裸身的五娘，从微凉的水里颤巍巍水淋淋地起身。

被捆缚得久了，四肢早已蜷曲麻木。五娘一个趔趄，又跌坐在水里。水花溅了芸香一身。

芸香还要伸手，五娘却摇了摇头。

五娘：你已经仁至义尽，快走吧。我这样比刚才舒服多了。

苦涩的笑容。

芸香：麝香她还等着你回家呢。我们都等着。

麝香……家……

五娘的嘴角微微抽动。

她终于趴在芸香的肩头呜呜恸哭。口中犹断断续续说个不停。

——谢谢你，芸香，谢谢你……

芸香一面保持着身体姿势任她在肩头哭着，一面伸直手臂，扯过不远处叠放的纯白干净浴袍。

为了避免惊扰到丫鬟们，五娘没穿木屐，赤脚晃悠悠地走在冰凉的砖石走廊上，遍身伤痕裹在单薄的纯白浴袍里，仿佛西风一吹便会歪倒。

芸香一手搀着五娘，一手执着灯，既是照明，也是给五娘烤一烤冰凉的手。仿佛春藤绕树小鸟依人，两人就这样依偎与被依偎着，缓步前行。

五娘：其实乘凤她以前并不是这样子。那时候她还没出阁，家里人，不算丫鬟们，她和她妹妹说不上话，独有我年纪和她最近，脾气最投。也是个可怜孩子，亲娘死得早，老爷也不喜欢她，渐渐就变得不说不笑了。三娘带她那么多年，都说待她和配鸾一样亲。可是老爷一寄来给女儿们的玩意，三娘总是让人先送给配鸾挑，剩下的才给她。……下人们也怪她脾气大，难伺候，爱动火气，动不动就砸东西。我进了门一看见她，就知她那不是天生的，是闷出来的啊。

五娘的声音有气无力，但倾诉的欲望似乎特别强烈，不知不觉就絮絮叨叨了起来。芸香就默默听着五娘倾诉。

五娘：我第一次和她说话，她把我骂了一通，说我勾引老爷——她觉得老爷不爱自己的亲娘都是因为我们这些女人的错。我一听就高兴，毕竟她终于肯主动说话了。

五娘：你们读书人总讲什么题好一半文，讲什么承题破题——有了这题目，我一有空就去她那里说话。跟她讲我在扬州时候的事，讲那些走南闯北的阔人的事。一开始她不爱听，后来就装做不在听，其实听得开心着呐。后来总算也说上两句了。有次她主动问我“那方面”的事。那种事我早烦透了，她来问，我就反反复复解释给她听。这种事解释不清楚啊，她就缠着我非要看……我的身子。还说自己的看不见。

五娘声音变得有点羞涩。

停了一会儿，五娘忽然申辩起来：是她先勾引我的啊！……我也是怕她和小厮们闹出丑事，才教她的。她在家的时候，我跟麝香都没什么，只和她一个好。

听着这种有违伦常的事，芸香还是忍不住有些抵触，虽然觉得这两个人可怜。

五娘：……有次我看她盯着我手上的翡翠扳指看了很久——就是上次给你看的那对，红定里的扳指，那天我戴了一个。我看她喜欢，就随手撸下来给她玩。开始她不肯接，听说是一对儿里的才接了。我知道她不是欢喜那扳指，是欢喜它成对儿。

芸香记得那扳指的样子，透绿的竹节样子。那时候也是一对，便说：那为什么那扳指又……

五娘：是啊，又回到了我手上。我进门还没过一年，她就出阁了。临嫁人前一天晚上她又偷偷逃来找我。我说都是要嫁人的闺女了，得避嫌。她没言语，也不哭，一定要跟我磨镜子。她从没这么主动过，我也就比平时更使了点劲。我和她各自丢了几回，我累得要死，她还不知足，又爬到我身上。嗳真丢脸，我没留神睡着了，醒来是大中午，她早跑了，扳指留了下来。后来听说她怀了孩子，后来又听说是顺产，我就早断了念想了……

两人终于行到避人处。眼看不远处就是三娘的院子。四望悄然寂寂，唯有风声。

五娘忽地握住了芸香的手。五娘的指尖冰凉。

五娘：芸香，求你帮我去三娘的衣橱里拿件衣服吧……我冷。

芸香点了点头，转身就要走。刚迈出一步，五娘就突然拉住她的手。

芸香转过身。

五娘满面感激：你今天的恩情，我会报答的。

芸香摇头：是麝香的主意。

说完就匆匆穿过庭院，闪进三娘院子的月亮门里。

三娘身边的檀香恰好不在，芸香道了声阿弥陀佛，从衣柜里抱了一件大红昭君套，沿着凤尾竹掩着的长廊就回走。

经过一间厢房窗下，芸香仿佛听见有人在叫自己的名字，慌忙抱着衣服，躲向墙根的阴暗处。

唯有夜风里凤尾潇潇。

难道是幻觉？

芸香犹豫地站起身，刚要走，一声幽幽的叹息钻进耳朵。

芸香寒毛倒竖。

——芸香姐姐……

细细的，女孩子的声音。

忧郁的叹息声。

被人看见了？还是鬼？

芸香四顾。前面没有人，后面也没有人。

声音从厢房里来。

——姐姐，我好看么？还是姐姐又好看，又温柔，又……和二小姐真般配呢。

芸香脸上一热。心想这是哪个丫鬟在自言自语吧，怎么会说这样的话呢。这么想着，就要抱着给五娘的衣服转身离开。

——对不起，姐姐……对不起……

芸香心里一惊。

熟悉的道歉声和哭泣。

她眼前立即浮现出小丫鬟的笑脸来。

忍不住好奇，芸香从窗缝里窥看过去。窗子里一灯如豆。

她看见少女斜躺在丫鬟们睡觉的窄榻上面，被子下面紧绷着身体扭动着，隐隐可见细细的双腿紧绞的形状。

——姐姐，我……喜欢……

少女忽然从被子里拉出一方皱巴巴的绢子，紧紧攥在手心，按在心口。

芸香大吃一惊。

她看见少女的脸飘满红霞。但仍然可以认出是蕙香的脸。

那方绢子，无疑是自己交给她的那方，原来五娘并没有把它要回去？

——蕙香也喜欢你啊，姐姐，蕙香羡慕配鸾小姐，羡慕五娘，还有麝香，明明蕙香也可以，呵……

少女的喘息陡然激烈了。

芸香失神地摇着头，就要倒退。

无法后退。

后背紧贴在一对温暖软绵绵的东西上了。

女人的胸脯。

芸香心里咯噔一声。

那女人低下头，向芸香的脖子里暖暖地吹了一口气。

——小美人儿，在这儿捉迷藏呐？


	21. 颠倒

耳畔，女人轻轻说着。

虽然话里意存挑逗，但就像西风里的芭蕉叶一样，声音和气息都有些不自然的颤抖。

话音刚落，就握住了芸香下垂的手。

芸香的心里一动。然而听见女人的声音，紧绷的神经渐渐放松，回过头去。

——五娘，是您呀。

她终于舒了一口气。顺势将自己的手从五娘掌心抽了出来。

五娘站在那儿，半边脸被芸香手里的灯烛照亮。病态的桃红色已经渐渐褪去，剩下了虚弱苍白。

纯白的浴袍薄薄一层，被屋檐下细细的风吹鼓。长发已经半干，在风里微微晃着。

脚依然赤着，踮起脚尖，立在凝着露水的冰冷石阶上。

柔弱而干净宛如处子。

——我看你去了有一会儿，担心你这边出事，来看个究竟。

五娘的声音依然轻轻的。说着，顺手乱掉的发丝拢到耳后。

芸香低头道一声久等了，就抖开手里的昭君套，为五娘披在肩上。

——没想到三娘也有这么艳的衣服呐，从来没见她穿过。

轻轻说着，五娘看看肩头背后耀眼的大红色。转动身体的疼痛让她忍不住哎哟了一声。

——或许也是过去的衣服吧。

芸香顺口接道。

——也是，我再过个三五年，也不好穿这么艳的颜色了。对了，刚才屋里面是什么呀，这么好看？

五娘的声音依然轻轻的，似乎是怕惊扰了屋里的人儿。芸香心慌意乱，只托说没什么。五娘就要趴过去看，芸香忍不住，拉住了她的衣袖。五娘便不再多话，回身从背后抱住了芸香，将嘴唇又附在了她的耳边。

——你不去帮帮她么？你肯定行的呀，她想你那么久，害相思病呢。

芸香着急，支吾半天，不知该说什么好，脸却早红了。

五娘看见她这副样子，便笑着刮了一下她的鼻尖儿：傻孩子。

说着松开了芸香。

看来蕙香的事情五娘早都知道，而自己反而知道得这么晚——恐怕是最后一个知道的吧。

而且蕙香连麝香对自己的“侍奉”都知道——芸香啊芸香，你到底有多迟钝？

搀着五娘的胳膊，芸香反复想着这些事，羞愧之极。

她不禁又看了一眼身边这个女人。女人两眼平视着走廊，直看向走廊的尽头，即使每一步都摇摇得站不稳，也不让人觉得风骚或者淫邪。

苍白的面容，大红里裹着雪白的衣装，一对赤足在衣服下时隐时现，比往日繁琐的妆饰更添了几分动人。

现在身边这个弱不禁风的身子，和往日一遍又一遍玩弄自己的那个，判若两人。

芸香想起了蕙香。蕙香也曾经是屏风那边被五娘玩弄的丫鬟之一。除了玩弄，更令人痛心的是利用，如果不是因为五娘，这个孩子也不至于对自己隐瞒谎言。

想起药丸的事情，芸香不禁又害怕起来。也许正是因为蕙香对自己抱着某种希冀，才默许了那粒药丸经她的手进入自己体内，产生隐秘的折磨。

而五娘或许也是在利用这一点吧。她就是看出了蕙香对自己的心意不寻常，才交给她那粒药丸，并且利用耳语激发出蕙香心里的渴望。

（……你也很想看吧，她被这药丸搞得汁液横流欲仙欲死的模样，很想看吧？哟，下面兴奋了？这才说没两句呢，你啊。）

或许那女人当时就是这样说的。

芸香心里一寒。

也许不是那样的。芸香也想让自己如此相信。因为，倘若连蕙香对自己的感情，也混杂了身体的欲望，那在这个宅院里，或许真的再也没有什么能让芸香感到安全的东西。芸香实在不愿意这样想。

但她确实已清楚目击了蕙香沉浸在幻想里的迷离神色。

现实中可望不可即，可求不可得，只能通过幻想来释放。

可怜。芸香想起了为大小姐布置屋子，院里乱成一锅粥的那个清晨。蕙香痴痴地依靠在自己肩头，一脸留恋的表情。倘若自己一开始不是那样决绝地和她断绝往来，或许她就不会陷入痛苦的相思。

但是这种相思……五娘的玩笑开得对。“帮帮她”，芸香做不到。倘若跨前一步，就像僧人破戒一般再也无法回头。

身边可望不可即，可求不可得的人……

配鸾？

不，她和我，与我和配鸾不一样。

倘若自己对配鸾有了欲求的邪念，简直是犯罪了。

然而细想回来，如果不是那粒药丸，自己也不会见到配鸾。这也是不幸中的一点小幸。

——想什么呢？

芸香回过神。

——想蕙香，还是想配鸾？

五娘的眉眼忽然没了往日的凶气，提起配鸾的名字也没了醋意，反而像那些刀子嘴豆腐心，爱说张家长李家短的妇人似的。

不变的还是看惯风尘的非凡眼力，一眼就能窥破对方的心底事。

——哟，小丫头这会子在偷说五娘的坏话了。

五娘故意将脸拉了下来。

芸香被她的样子逗笑了。

这样的五娘，和过去那个可怕的妇人，真的是同一个人么？

往日的恨意，伴随着大小姐的闯入突然消失。也许乘凤的施虐确实是大快人心，但此时看见五娘领口露出的，绳勒的大片淤青，芸香竟然暗暗有些心痛。

过去的情人——如果五娘和大小姐的关系也可以说是情人的话——忽然变得如此冷漠，冷血，心狠手辣，此时的五娘一定非常痛苦。

倘若配鸾过几天回来也变成她姐姐那样……

唉，怎么又想到了配鸾。分明自己对配鸾的心意是不同的。

——芸香，我们这是要去哪里呀，怎么走了这么久？

芸香听了猛地站住了脚步，被搀着的五娘身上疼痛，嗳哟一声。

芸香如梦方醒：哎呀，不小心走过头了。

屏风上两个人的影子，连同着桌椅床榻镂空的花纹，深深浅浅，如同皮影一般。两个影子渐渐靠近，又离开。屋里异常安静，只听得见手炉里炭火燃烧的声音。

——这里是哪里呀，芸香？

——您认不出了？这是孙四娘的旧屋，好不容易打扫了。麝香想到的。

芸香说完将盛粥的木碗从手炉边上端起，右手用小木勺子舀起一勺，细细吹着气。

——我道怎么这么冷清，连一点人气儿都没有。老四的脏地方，我不想住。

——咱们那边大小姐不见了您肯定会寻的，还是在这里先躲一躲为好。

——你呀，我说着玩呢。我现在这个病怏怏半死不活的模样，只能靠你们两个照顾，怎么敢挑三拣四呢。

即使倚着高枕遍体伤痕半躺在床上，五娘依然说笑，语气却比平时诚恳不少。

芸香将五娘脸颊上的头发拢到一边，右手把勺子送到五娘的嘴边，五娘便张了嘴。一勺温热的粥缓缓送下。

五娘咽了粥，一脸平和安宁的笑容。

忽然，笑容转为忧色。

——只听你说麝儿，那孩子怎么还不来呀？……该不会是在乘凤那儿？

芸香遵照麝香的嘱咐摇头，然而五娘不信，捏着芸香的手要她答。

五娘温热的手上没戴那三个金戒子，比往日更加柔软。

——……她说要去抓药。只去一家，怕药店掌柜以为咱家里动私刑，可能要分开多跑几家。

蹩脚的谎言，五娘听了竟然恢复了安心的笑容。

——芸香是知书达理的孩子，不会骗我的。

五娘这么说。

——好孩子，五娘我今天想明白了一件事。五娘过去对你太狠。今天乘凤这样待我，大概就是三娘她们说的现世报。好孩子，五娘今后好好待你，宠你，爱你……

芸香不经意地答应着，一心只顾给五娘舀粥。

——五娘知道你喜欢配鸾。唉。多好的孩子，便宜了配鸾她，五娘不甘心呀。

——五娘！

勺子丢在碗里。

五娘看见了芸香脸上的嗔色，淡淡一笑，握住她的手：芸香，你受累了。

砰！

芸香的勺子刚送到了五娘的唇边。

——好一对相亲相爱的主仆啊！

尖利的声音不阴不阳。

几乎是瞬间，萧飒的夜风猛地灌入房间，带着庭院里的落叶，从门口飘到地板上。

气场陡然倾斜。

芸香惊恐得不敢回头。手一颤。勺里的粥弄污了被子。

五娘镇定地抬头，清了清嗓子：芸香丫鬟新来不久，和这件事无关。有道是一夜夫妻百夜恩，何况你我这样的好姐妹。放过她罢。

——你转过来。

芸香背上一寒。她知道那个母夜叉在叫自己的名字。然而身体因为恐惧已经不听使唤，费了好大力气，才转过头去，谦卑地低下了头。

乘凤讥刺地一笑。

——你这脸我不记得了，不过我记得你那张小扁嘴儿。白花花的大腿水灵灵的逼——要不要再吃串佛珠给老娘见识见识？

说着手就要伸向芸香的裙子。芸香惊恐地尖叫着向后退去。

——乘凤！

五娘忍痛从床上一坐而起，伸臂护在芸香身前。衾被从肩头落下，薄浴袍也敞开了。胸脯上的青紫勒痕犹如网格一般。

——我就说你们主仆感情深。放心，我不搞她。你搞烂的东西，我懒得和她搞。

芸香依旧蜷缩在床边瑟瑟发抖。

五娘脸上的神色刚一缓和，乘凤就爆发出一阵尖利的笑声。

——我让她搞你！哈哈哈哈！

母夜叉转身向门口，高喊到：把那贱女人给我拖上来！

……被推进门的女性，几乎认不出是麝香。

两个面无表情的丫鬟分立左右。

五娘大惊失色。

——拔出来给她安上。

不要……

芸香疯狂地挣扎尖叫。

外面进来的两个健壮丫鬟将她摁倒在床边。又一个丫鬟跪在地上，将一段铁铸似的东西从麝香的身体里缓缓抽出来。血水一滴一滴砸在尘土里。麝香疼痛地哀号。五娘晕厥，又被一个丫鬟强掐人中弄醒。

乘凤在椅子边坐下，一边的小丫鬟跪下，奉上一盏茶。她端起来饮了一口。

——今天也让你常常当男人的滋味。

芸香痴痴地看看周围人。

周围七八双眼睛齐刷刷盯着芸香的腰际。

满目晕眩。

不要……不要……

五娘猛地推开了被子。

——芸香，别怕。来。来干我啊，上啊。不要顾我。你说过的，在爷的供桌上干一辈子。

一辈子……

五娘敞开的大腿根部早已被摧毁，绳痕鲜艳灼伤芸香的眼睛。

接着就是嗡的一声响。

芸香什么都不知道了。

滚烫，柔软，微微的黏与咸。女人的身体如海浪起伏。

无数日月摇摇欲坠，四下流窜。

芸香歪倒在汗水里。周围的声音在她耳中，就像灌了水一般朦朦胧胧。身体也好似逐渐沉入水中，再无上浮的气力。

沉底。

沉底。

突然，谁的手抓住了自己额前的刘海。头被强行一提，仰起脸去。

……两片嘴唇，口脂涂了厚厚一层，油光闪烁。红得像歃了血。

似乎正在说什么话。鼓膜轰隆隆，听不清楚。

只看得出嘴角勾勒出的讥讽曲线。

——……你也恨她吧？肏她肏得……

那张嘴似乎在说粗俗的话。芸香无法控制自己的头，只能任由其一点，一点，仿佛困倦。

扭头，银丝茶碗上淡淡的口红印。

再扭头。

她看见一具悲欣交集的胴体。

沉浸在大欢喜里的绯红颜色，如同凝着朝露的花瓣。还有象征着蹂躏的、花瓣里的红丝一样的勒痕与抓痕。

骇人。

——芸香，别怕……

胴体好像在说话。

芸香看见了五娘的泪眼。

以及仿佛哭泣的，五娘的身体。

……是我干的。

芸香看见了自己身上连着的，可怖又丑陋的东西。

来不及等她尖叫，不知哪里伸出的四只手就粗暴地扣住了她四肢，将东西拆了下来。

回过头，五娘的眼睛——依旧是悲欣交集。

耳边还是那个讥讽的声音，遥远地响起，穿过水底，刺痛鼓膜。

——“我就说么，你们早该掉个个儿，你好她也好。”

乘凤喝了一口茶，已经凉了，呸一口吐在地上，随手把茶碗往地上一泼，又把芸香往地上一推。

芸香一个趔趄倒地，哐啷啷撞翻了椅子。

乘凤一边解自己的胸前的襻扣，一边移向奄奄一息的五娘，歪着脑袋，眼睛里流淌着虚假的同情。

——五儿，你怎么成了这个样子？刚才喊那一声“我去了”，销了魂儿的好听。以前你也这么喊来着，怎么这几天从不叫给我？……该不会是被这小贱人迷了心窍？

说着一对眼睛顿时竖成了三角形，狠狠地瞥一眼地上的芸香。

芸香正蜷在床边，衣衫不整，瑟瑟发抖，一脸迷惘，受惊似的四处张望着。

五娘：乘凤，你以前、不这样……

气息断断续续。

乘凤猛地回过头，一抬腿，骑在五娘的腰间。五娘只是闷哼一声，缓缓闭上眼睛。

乘凤：除了这句，你就不想说点别的？

五娘勉强睁开眼睛，瞥了乘凤一眼，又闭上了：放过她们……

啪啪！

五娘的脸上两个鲜红的掌印。

乘凤弓下腰，在五娘微肿的脸颊上亲吻着。五娘扭着头要抗拒，但乘凤一手揪住了她的长发，另一手继续解着襻扣。

乘凤：好五儿，我这儿，胀得好难受……

胸前一对冬瓜似的垂坠着，胀得满当当。

乘凤：一整天的存粮呢。我从来不给荣哥儿吃，又不想总便宜了那帮伺候人的丫鬟。好五儿，这左边是饭，右边是菜……哪个不比这烂粥强。先吃哪个？

沉默。

吮吸与吞咽的声音。

——好五儿……呵……乖，别光吃菜……

五娘呛得咳嗽。腥甜的乳汁气味飘满了屋子。

乘凤搂着五娘的脖颈，沉浸在哺乳的快感里，近乎迷幻地呻吟着。

好像怀抱着巨大的婴儿。

——三年前……

乘凤的怀里，五娘含混地说着，仿佛口含橄榄。

乘凤：嗯？

五娘：三年前我共你在院子里扑蝴蝶。扇面那么大的黄蝴蝶，一对儿。从花园子里，一路追到那闹鬼的院子那边。真是好大一对。谁知道最后还是飞到墙外头去了。咱们两个跑累了，就坐在影壁那里喘啊喘。那时候我还不知道自己再也不能生养，还想养个孩子解闷。你就说我总这样傻跑，就算怀上，早晚也要动了胎气。就算能养，到时候你也要和那小孩儿争，要吃我的饭，我的菜。没想到你还记得。

话音刚落，头发就又被夜叉的指爪揪住。紧接着爆发出一声大喝——

——鬼才记得！

一阵暴风雨般的左拉右扯。

五娘像秋风里的落叶一样摇曳着身子。

风停叶静。

乘凤拔下头上的钗子就要往五娘的手上戳去。五娘却没有躲闪，脸上带着悲悯的表情。

乘凤咬牙。

叮当。

钗子摔在地上。

螺钿碎了。碎片飞溅一地。

卷曲的散乱黑发掩饰下，乘凤泣不成声。

——就搁在那儿吧。

床上五娘对门口说。

日上三竿，被翻红浪，乘凤裹在里面睡得像个婴儿。

五娘就坐在她身边。玉色的身体上还带着昨夜绳子勒出的红色伤痕。手却摩挲着她的头发，脸上带着同情的笑容，久久不置一言。

恩怨情仇，一夜化为无形。

门口的芸香谦卑地一低头，迈进门槛，把手里端的早饭搁在了妆台上。

被面之下，两只手缓缓抚摸过麝香的身体。忽然间，麝香的眉毛皱了起来。

——就是这儿。

麝香说着，脸已经红了。

两只手停止了抚摸，转而在衾被的掩饰下缓动着。受到刺激的麝香，吸着冷气。

一切终了。

——多谢你了，芸香。多亏咱们三个里你受的伤最轻。否则这种事我也不好意思找别人，真不知道该如何是好了……

芸香把药盒子阖上：姐姐的手大概还得过两天才能动。有什么用得上芸香的，就告知一声。

忽然，麝香的眼睛一亮。

麝香：按你刚才看见的，也就是说，那个大小姐，大概不会再拿五娘怎样了？

芸香：来得快去得快，之前多半是失心疯吧。

麝香：……现在心回来了。好啊。我这一回，也没有白受罪。

芸香苦笑。

麝香：她们两个……乘凤小姐还没嫁人的时候，她们两个私底下都是夫妻相称的。一会儿这个是妻，一会儿那个是妻，整日闹着玩。

芸香想起了之前五娘提起过的“夫妻相”。

麝香：一嫁人就变，也不知道是怎么回事。万一二小姐也……

芸香拿起药膏盒子就要起身。

——对了芸香。

芸香站住身子转过身，看见麝香好像挣扎着要坐起来。芸香连忙按着她不让她乱动：说罢。

麝香：五娘昨晚被你干，她是真心欢喜，你以后能不能也……那样？

芸香面有难色。

麝香：别介意。你不喜欢，那就算了。对了，你……不要紧罢？


	22. 久违

芸香微微闭上眼睛。

（无奈，抵触。身下沉甸甸的秽物，五娘无力扭动着的身体，乘凤的冷笑。）

床上麝香斜靠着，微微抬起头望着自己。

满眼红丝。

芸香轻轻笑了：我们做丫鬟的，受些累应该的，姐你休息吧，过一会再来看你。

天气本已到了深秋，这几日却有些回暖，本已僵死的鸣虫也都睡里复苏，喓喓地唱着。麻雀捉虫儿捉累了，偷闲在树上打盹儿。草虫们便唱得更欢。

累了一夜，芸香在五娘床边靠了一会，又来到乘凤的庭院。五娘这几日间除了昨晚，便都睡在这里。

庭院里，荣哥儿的哭闹声响彻。奶妈安抚也不是，打骂也不是，只得将自己的乳房塞个满口。荣哥儿不甘束手，将乳房吐出一半，只含着乳蒂呜呜地哭，哭一声，咽一口，吐半口。乳汁渐渐濡湿了上衣。

眼前晃过乘凤冬瓜似的巨乳。

芸香喉咙里忽然翻起腐烂的味道。

笃笃笃。脚步声？

芸香引颈察看。恰撞上风里飘来的香火味，忍不住咳嗽起来。

三娘。

是三娘，三娘回来了，配鸾也就回来了。

回来了！

芸香心中忽然有点欢喜，陡然又忧虑起来。

卢三娘心里憋屈。在家憋屈，路上憋屈，回来更是憋屈。

普陀山地处偏远，民风狡诈，白华庵中的尼姑也都面肥身宽，一个个嘴角像是要冒出油来。见三娘衣饰华贵，便都涎着脸来讨好，推销法物。山下八分银子的素香山上要卖到一钱二，三娘碍于佛面，也只得不与她们计较，乖乖掏钱，只是再也不愿多待，便提前起程回家，无明嗔火在心里窝了一路。

甫到家中，又听得荣哥儿哭得撕心裂肺，好不凄惨，好容易听惯了尖啼，荣哥儿却又改用闷哼。三娘听着，头上一跳一跳地作痛，忍无可忍，不及招呼檀香，循声跑进乘凤院中，看个究竟。

卢三娘右脚刚进院门半步，又跨了回去，皱着眉问：“孩子怎么哭成这样了，小姐呢？”

奶妈：夫人……您回来了。

三娘：废话，我没回来，敢情是托梦给你？阿弥陀佛，我回来了。大小姐呢？怎么放着孩子一个给下人，她人呢？

说罢踏步而上，走到奶妈眼前，一对小眼睛里闪着威光。

奶妈深吸一口气，颤抖着道：大小姐用过午饭就出门去，说晚饭不用等她了。

三娘冷笑：小姐将荣哥儿托付给你，定是叫你好好照看，你就把他照看成这样？

奶妈往后一缩。

——这么冷的天只给他穿这么点儿，着凉了怎么办？这么大的孩子最怕着凉……

——今天看着天气有点儿热了，就……

——有点儿热了？你这把老……贱……身子，懂甚么冷暖，没听过春冻秋捂吗？荣哥儿身子这样娇嫩，看是早冻坏了，否则也不会这般哭叫个不停。

——是……

——做错了还要顶嘴，要是我们家的丫鬟，早该吊起来抽了。哼哼，我明白了，你们看大小姐宅心仁厚，菩萨心肠，平日里就这样欺负她是吧？

奶妈双眼含泪连连摇摇头，想要说点什么，又无话可说，嘴唇颤抖着。

——阿弥陀佛，罪过罪过……还傻着干什么，拿过来给我。

三娘一把将荣哥儿夺在手中，扯下身上披风，裹在孩子身上。

孩子噎了一阵，又期期艾艾地哭起来。

三娘嘴上说的凶恶，见孩子啼哭，也是毫无办法，想撒手不管，却又头痛难忍。只能一遍一遍宣着佛号，眼看佛号无效，儿啼依旧，想改背《华严经》，却又不会，便含含糊糊诵起《心经》来。不知是荣哥儿哭累了还是佛祖显灵，《心经》还没背完，孩子便已沉沉睡去。

三娘头痛略缓，也无暇跟奶妈计较，把荣哥儿扔给她，匆匆走向自己厢房。

奶妈长舒了一口气，抬起头来，忽然看到芸香。

——我们小姐的事想你也知道了，要想在这儿呆下去就别多话，这事儿你也脱不了干系，懂了吗？

芸香没作声。她当然晓得利害。

只是换做几个月前，定是恨不得被三娘赶出去也好，哪怕流落街头也好，至少不用再看这个脏世界。

可是现在呢？

奶妈见芸香闷声不响，心里觉得自己毕竟还是有点威望，也算出了刚才的恶气，就不再理会芸香，低下头把荣哥儿轻轻摇晃着。

芸香本来是想瞧瞧五娘有什么差遣，不料见到了三娘，忽然又想起了配鸾。

这样想着，身子也不禁跟着往那边动了。

——她在普陀的日子，会不会惦着我呢？

芸香似乎看见配鸾站在竹篱间望着自己，眼中流露出似嗔似怪的神采，似乎在说：永言姐姐怎么就自顾自走了呢？

阳光从暖阁瓦片间流过，泼洒在芸香身上，没被阳光照到的地方显得愈加灰黑泥泞，好像藏着深渊。

若是那天没有离开，配鸾会想办法安置自己吗？抑或对她来说，自己只是牢槛之中新来的玩伴，仅仅图个新鲜，不用顾及死活的。

对配鸾来说，自己不在还要把一个活的丫鬟在五娘眼皮底下藏起来，毕竟是件不易之事吧。何况还有茴香。

不知怎么的，想到茴香，脑中便总浮现出五娘的影子。

配鸾要是真想替我安排，那天怎么一句话都不提，还下着棋睡着了？是真的睡着吗？

（还是，让我自己知难而退？）

不该这么想的，配鸾那么纯真的笑，头一次碰到我就向我倾诉……

（笑得纯真吗？她对母亲不也是这么笑的？）

——身为丫鬟，又敢对小姐有什么奢求？配鸾收留我这几天，我已经足够快乐了，足够足够。

配鸾，永言对不起你……

芸香怔忡地沿着廊下走过去。

三娘院里的丫鬟们已得了消息，正七手八脚地打扫。一地黄金渐渐聚拢，又变成了枯叶，瘌痢般东一堆西一堆地摆着。

芸香心中有事，来不及惋惜，径直走向月亮门。

门中传来三娘的怒喝声：房里就这么一张床，你们都看不住，长着眼珠子都是勾搭小厮用的？

——是……五娘派人搬走的。檀香的声音颤抖着，带着哭腔。

——好啊好啊，我才走了两天，家里就翻了天了，五娘这个骚……浪……哈，你们好，你们一个个都向着那个月月红，想是平常受过她不少好处吧……妈……阿弥陀佛，不少好处，不少好处。哼哼，面子上都挺光鲜，一个个都跟五娘打得若胶似漆……你哭什么，以后有你哭的，现在给我好好答话！这么说床是抬到五娘房里了是不是？

——不……不是五……呜……檀香饮泣着说不出话。

“啪”的一掌，啜泣声骤止。

——罪过罪过……给我好好说话，不是五娘是谁？

——大……大小姐。

可怕的沉默。

——最近五娘和大小姐发生了甚么？

——我……我们做下人的不……不敢说。

——说！

——这几日，五……五娘常常鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼祟祟跑跑到大大小姐的院院子里，呆呆到入夜才才出出来——檀香抖抖索索吸了口气——五五娘头头也秃秃了一块，不不知道是怎怎么弄弄的……

——好你个大胆奴婢，乱吃了甚么东西，竟敢嚼小姐的舌根，你给我在这儿好好呆着，不，先找张床来，过会再来收拾你。仔细你的皮！

三娘气冲冲地走出月亮门，差点撞到门外站着的芸香。她瞪了芸香一眼，嘴里咕哝了一句什么，脚下不停，向乘凤所住的小院去了。

——糟了，不能让她过去……

芸香心里暗惊，急忙朝三娘消失的背影追去。

她似乎全然忘了，自己适才还一门心思要找到配鸾。

忍着身上的伤痛，芸香发力急追，奈何三娘脚步如风，自己只能不近不远的跟着。心下越急，却走得越慢，眼睁睁看着三娘的背影走到了视野之外。

卢三娘刚穿过院门，便听乘凤房里隐隐传来啼哭声，不像孩子的哭闹，倒似是有女人难忍创痛，不住呻吟。

适才荣哥儿哭声震天，将呻吟牢牢盖住，现在抱着荣哥儿的奶妈已不知跑到那里去鬼混了，乘凤贴身的丫鬟也是一个不见。

院中阒然一片，落叶带起卷儿，在风中浮浮沉沉，凌乱四散，更显出啼声诡异。

三娘放下步速，躲过脚下的枯枝，缓缓走近，到了砌下，啼声渐渐清晰，惊觉那声音虽带着痛楚，声调却甜柔，不像患病之人。

三娘本已朝着大门走去，忽然想起了什么事，便踮起脚尖，悄悄走上台阶，走到侧窗之前，将津液沾湿食指，在窗纸上轻轻濡了一个小洞，将脸凑了上去，瞪大了眼看向房中。

隔着墙，芸香已听到了五娘沉醉的声音，不由一怔。

这真的还是昨天那个在自己身下无力扭动的人吗？

黑暗中隐秘的快感。

蝴蝶回旋、飞坠，回旋、飞坠，温泉积蓄着力量，一阵一阵冲击地表……

欢喜极乐，天花乱坠，身如浮于虚空之中，离开一切桎梏，浩然通透。

——这就叫做“丢”了……

——五娘昨晚被你干，她是真心欢喜……

被缚的女体、赤练蛇缠绕的红绳、锋利的铁杵，冬瓜似下垂的奶子，冷脸上的狞笑……

她和乘凤……也是真心欢喜？

身体的哪里忍不住又抽痛起来。暮风吹过裙摆，一阵清冷。

芸香不准自己想下去。当下之急是要拖住三娘，别让她进了屋。

她打定了主意，急匆匆抄小道冲进院落，往正门绕去，恰和窗下一个白衣妇人擦肩而过。

妇人一袭白衣立在风中。风将白衣吹得鼓了起来。

寒霜笼罩着脸庞，额上隐约浮起几道皱纹，长期茹素的皮肤早已失去光泽，高额下狠狠画了一道眉，两唇微张，远看上去就像庙里的泥塑。

一动不动。

是三娘，三娘已来了。

芸香急忙将魂儿拉回身上。

三娘似乎没有看见她。

芸香还是退后了两步，回到院子门口。

三娘终于动了。她捧着胸口，不住倒退，在台阶上一绊，差点摔下去。芸香虽厌恶三娘，但她毕竟是配鸾的母亲，下意识想去扶一把，忽又止步。

……自己不应该出现在这里的。

三娘在窗口，多半已看见房里的事情……这件事情怎么了局？

三娘蹲下了身，坐在台阶上，脸上气色不知何时已是通红，身上剧烈起伏，像是在气恼。

芸香手足无措。

她想，三娘迟迟没站起来，会不会是刚才扭了脚？

如果不是扭了脚，那她接下来会做什么打算？是就这么闯进去，还是喊上几个人？

芸香在门口的树影里看着，等着，想着。

又过了好一阵，三娘脸上的气色才稍稍恢复了原先的冷峻模样。她慢慢站起来，手抚着胸口，立了一会儿，忽然迈开步子，下定决心似地，快步向院门口走来。

芸香赶忙移了个位置，退进暗处。

她发现，三娘离开时的眼神，迷离又恍惚，双脚虽然踢踏踢踏地交替前行，身体却有些微倾，像是随时就要摔倒。她经过芸香跟前时，白衣蹭在院墙上，沾了厚厚一层灰，却仿佛毫无知觉。

房中。乘凤左手将五娘按在身下，右手高举着一支点了一半的蜡烛，烛火融了蜡泪，在烛间积下厚厚一汪。乘凤右手微倾，蜡泪便倾注而下，白纸波浪般浮动着，缓缓激起一层层红晕，五娘又谑浪地呼叫起来。

门外芸香听得五娘叫声，忍不住就闭上眼睛，轻轻推开房门。

——五娘，三娘刚才来过了。

蜡泪滴个不断，床上两人忘我地纠缠在一起。毕竟是上好的紫檀床板，在这样的摧残之下仍是纹丝不动，螺钿上的花鸟山水亭台楼阁冷冷地对着翻滚的人儿。

——三娘来过了，就站在那个窗口，看了很久，不舒服的样子，刚走，很急。

芸香鼓足力气，一口气说了这许多。

——什么？

五娘从一堆肉中间抬起头来，汗水泪水和别的汁液在脸上纵横交错，糊住了睫毛，愈发衬得眼神迷离动人。

可惜这迷离美丽的眼神只是一现即逝。五娘头顶忽地出现一只大手，将这大好头颅又葬回两股间。

——五儿啊五儿，你养得好一条走狗，晚上干得你心满意得，白日里还能替你放哨。

乘凤一边用力按着五娘的脑袋，一边冷笑道。

五娘又挣扎着拖出脑袋，喘息着。

——乘凤，你听清楚了么？卢三娘那老贱人提早回来了，我们……

——卢三娘算什么，老娘早就不是她的乖女儿了。

五娘苦笑。


	23. 心事

乘凤嘴虽然硬，到底也没拿出个准主意，不一会儿就搂着五娘的腰肢横倒在床，沉沉睡去，看来她真的对芸香带来的事情毫不在意。

五娘见乘凤睡了，缓缓移开乘凤的臂弯，坐起身，又扯过被子，压上乘凤的肩头，这才叫芸香来。

乘凤和五娘沉湎在肉欲里的时候，芸香一直坐在床边，手里做着五娘给荣哥纳了一半的鞋底儿。听见呼唤，便起身转向五娘，低头等着五娘的吩咐。

——鞋底，别做了。过来。

五娘招着手。

芸香就低头走到床边默默不语。忽的，五娘的手抬起来了，蝴蝶似的停在芸香的脸上，静静抚摸。

被五娘凝视着，不由得想起麝香之前的话，芸香脸上又是火辣辣的。

眼前的身体布满着水迹与咬痕，还有一汪汪蜡油牵扯出的丝线。芸香不知该往哪里看了，只能僵直了身体，闭上眼睛。五娘的指尖便轻柔地抚过芸香的眉和眼。

惯常的情欲之火这一次忽然变成了绕指柔情。雅士抚摸着字画，醉仙抚摸着酒壶那样，五娘的指尖仿佛在倾诉着深深眷恋。

然而恐惧着往日的侵犯，芸香还是忍不住向后躲闪。

唉。

她听见了五娘的叹息。

毛巾蘸了热水，微烫。五娘一面低头沉思着，一面自己动手擦拭着身子。凝固的蜡油渐渐软化，剥落下来。五娘的心思却似乎全然不在于此。手里的动作不知不觉也就慢了。最后握着毛巾敷在耳后，微微含着胸，目光凝聚在虚空里不存在的某一点上。连身上的水珠冷了、干了，也毫不经意。

芸香见状，就自动走到衣橱边，要找干净袍子与五娘披上。可刚一开柜子门，就被五娘轻声叫住了。

回头，芸香惊讶地发现五娘的眼睛竟然有点发痴，不由得吓了一跳。

——可惜我不能带你走。

五娘只说了这么一句，眼泪便扑簌簌落了下来。

芸香手足无措，将袍子在床尾一放，道一声芸香退下了，就匆匆躲出门去。掩上门的时候，她忍不住向房里看了一眼，却看见五娘依旧凝视着自己。

那双眼睛好像在做梦。

直到晚饭时候被三娘叫去凑趣儿，芸香才又见到五娘的面。桌边三娘和乘凤都穿着丧服，独五娘一身雨过天青的袍子分外扎眼。虽然穿着吉服，五娘却不说不笑，心事重重的模样。乘凤偷偷在桌子底下用绣鞋尖儿蹭着五娘的小腿肚子，五娘也懒懒的不予理会，闹得乘凤有些无趣，拉下脸来。

芸香被叫来的时候，还对能见到配鸾抱了一线希望。然而配鸾不在，芸香就渐渐明白了八九分。桌上的饭菜比往日多了好几样，一半是三娘的素斋。名曰给乘凤接风洗尘。但乘凤已来了好几日，花园子里春色满园的酒宴也开了无数次，早已无风可接，无尘可洗，相反倒有点鸿门宴的滋味。

奶妈抱着荣哥儿在旁边的小桌，特意拣了个最大最香的洞庭红逗着荣哥儿玩。荣哥儿只知道用嘴吮着洞庭红的脐儿，吮了半天不见有奶水，又哇地哭闹起来。奶妈无法，只得又解开衣裳给荣哥儿喝奶。

等荣哥儿安静了，一直板着脸的三娘才稍稍舒展了眉目，先对乘凤说了两句吉利话，又给乘凤的碗里夹菜。然而夹来夹去，也无非是自己跟前的青菜豆腐。

乘凤也不道谢，看见桌上的红烧肉，搛起一块道：三娘，今天这红烧肉不错，您觉得呢？

三娘立刻满脸堆笑，道：阿弥陀佛，好孝顺女儿。你忘啦，你三娘我是吃长素的……

谁知乘凤的筷子猝然掉转方向，红烧肉就落到了五娘碗里。

五娘一惊，三娘脸上顿时晴转多云，转眼又要阴。

乘凤淡淡一笑：好五儿，这两天辛苦了，多补补。

她叫着五娘的小名。

五娘不说话，低头默默吃了。乘凤不顾三娘的难看脸色，笑着又给自己夹了一块。

三娘放下了筷子。

乘凤：哟？三娘，你这就吃饱了？

三娘不理会乘凤，对五娘笑道：好妹妹，我不在这几日，过得还好？

五娘：好啊。

三娘的目光转到芸香的脸上。

芸香一个寒噤。

——你每天伺候五娘，她这两天和大小姐相处的还好？

芸香心里一直记挂着白天尾行三娘的事，没想到三娘竟然直接问了出来，不由得一个激灵。她猜三娘白天是不是看见了自己，或是被别的丫鬟嚼了舌根，但若真是这样，自己也没有办法，只能模模糊糊地“唔”了一声。

——那我替李家列祖列宗谢谢你。

三娘刚板着脸说完，乘凤就一声冷笑。

——现在还谢什么谢。你不是说了么，嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，我李乘凤早不是李家的人了，这荣哥儿也不姓李，你还是寻思着给你那宝贝配鸾招个赘吧。

乘凤对着三娘说完，转过头看了看沉默的五娘。

芸香注意到今天五娘静得出奇。想起白天五娘落泪的模样，芸香心里隐隐不安起来。

（——可惜我不能带你走。）

当时五娘确实对自己这么说。她是要去哪儿？

忽然间，芸香想起五娘也曾提起过三娘劝她改嫁的事。

不巧被三娘看见——虽说一开始就明白被看见是迟早的事。乘凤已经不算是李家的人，等离开了就一片清净。可五娘不一样。她是这家里多余的人，既没有养出过一儿半女，论地位也只是个妾，出了这种事，即使不主动离开，也难说不被扫地出门……

这么想着，芸香又看向三娘。

三娘依旧没有理睬乘凤的存在。看样子，似乎她还不准备直接撵五娘走，而是打算循循善诱一把，先礼后兵。

——咱们家也不是那墨守成规的读书人家，我知道妹妹你不喜欢穿那没颜色的衣衫，没关系。说起来也是李家亏待了你，你进门才三年，还没受老爷多少恩情，他就……唉。是我们李家把你耽误了。你还年轻，不像我这样人老珠黄；你还没生养过，正好一身轻松——不如就寻个好人家嫁了吧，总胜过寡妇门前是非多……

说到这儿，三娘转过脸，冷冷瞥了乘凤一眼，继续道：

——你房里的东西，尽着喜欢的拿，嫁妆么，你姐姐我替你出。你看呢？

虽然依旧挂着一副槁木死灰的老脸，语声却渐渐缓和了下来。

果然。

芸香看见乘凤的脸色变了。旁边的五娘依旧沉默不语。乘凤冷笑：五儿她不会走，她想走，我也不让她走。

三娘这才转过身，两眼微闭，先念一声佛，缓缓道：你和老五的交情深，爱怎么称呼她随你。可是你已经不是我们李家的人了，李家的事你何必插嘴呢。

乘凤语塞，只好也回头看着五娘的动静。

——大小姐，别闹了。三姐，这事等大小姐回去了，我就答应。

五娘的语调倒是随和。

三娘脸上的表情终于舒缓了，对两个女人招呼道：来来来，别这么死气沉沉，吃饭，吃饭。

乘凤脸色一变，踢开凳子站起来，离席而去。

凳子哐啷倒地。正噙着奶妈乳头的荣哥儿受了惊吓，哇的一声又闹开了锅。哭闹声，哄孩子声，三娘烦躁的念佛声响成一片。

乘凤的碗筷搁在桌上，一块红烧肉动也没动，躺在碗里慢慢冷却。

芸香默默地凝视着五娘。

亲耳听见五娘说要离开，芸香心里忽地起了一股奇怪的滋味。五娘她曾经是丫鬟们心中隐秘的“皇帝”，在这宅院每一个阴暗的角落里占尽风流，芸香自己就是见证者。然而短短几天内，只为了一个乘凤她便江山尽失，如今又落得如此惨淡的收场，芸香还是见证者。史书上都说世事无常，斯须更迭如白云苍狗。一座宅院，弹指间便已地覆天翻，竟然并无二致。

曾几何时，芸香心里对五娘的恐惧渐渐消退，剩下的，只有无尽的沧桑感。

……以及哀怜。

牡丹花开得太满，只能静静地等待凋谢，更何况是开在不合时宜的深秋。

芸香又立在熟悉又陌生的院门口，在淡淡的夜色里叩着门。这是配鸾院子的正门。刚拉开一条缝，里面就露出了茴香小小的脸。

——小姐在三娘那儿。

芸香心里懂得。自己刚从三娘那里来，早知道配鸾不在那里。既然小丫鬟这么说，那必然是三娘吩咐的，不想让自己进来。自己是五娘身边的丫鬟，拒见也是应该的。

——我……我可以等。

芸香鼓起勇气说着。

道一声“那你等着罢”，茴香便走到了院里。

远远地传来主仆的问答。

——是谁呀。

——五娘那边的芸香。

——永言么？快让她进来呀。

——小姐，这事，有些不方便，三娘说了。

芸香心中刺痛。禁止一切非礼之事玷污配鸾的视听，是这家里的规矩，所以茴香没有把话挑明。

可是……芸香突然害怕起来。等五娘不在了，也许很快，配鸾就会知道自己在这宅院里遭逢的种种，也知道她的身体已经脏了。那时候配鸾又会怎么办？自己可会重蹈五娘的覆辙？

——我娘总是这样奇怪。你就算叫她来说两句又怎的。

听配鸾的声音，还是旧样子，温柔里带着一点恰如其分的撒娇。

然而……

茴香从门缝里探出头来，东张西望。月光满地，不见人影。茴香遂不悦地撅着嘴转身回去。

——小姐，她走了。

芸香躲在桂花树后面，听见院门关上，便放轻了脚步，静静逃走了。


	24. 分钗

——要不，你跟我回山西。

芸香回屋拿做了一半的针线，刚走近五娘的房门，就听见里面传来乘凤的声音，立刻停住了脚步。

原来乘凤她还在。和五娘的事情已经被三娘知道，她却还敢来这里，也不避避嫌，芸香不由得暗暗吃惊。

——别乱讲。哪里有嫁了人的女儿带着姨娘到婆家的道理。再者说了，我到你那儿怎么安置？怎么称呼？——总不能让我也嫁了你男人做小吧。你唉都是有孩子的人了。

屋里的五娘对乘凤依然是好言相劝，只是声音里有点淡淡的苦涩。

芸香听了也只能苦笑。五娘的去路终归渺茫。她出身不好，能够嫁给李家做小，就算是男人常年在外，也已经是人生中最好的着落。现在的五娘，眉眼身段里虽说风韵犹存，然而三年大好青春过去，总是不及当年。倘若不能生养的事情又让外面知道，终究难以另投别家。

找不到人家，大概五娘也只能像那些惯常听说的人老珠黄的娼妓那样，买个女孩子，做她的“嬷嬷”，教她歌舞，让她继承自己的旧业……

更何况五娘还有麝香说的旧病。

芸香正想着，思绪被屋里面摔东西的声音打断。想来是乘凤气恼了。

——好了，好了。别闹。

五娘这么劝了几声，屋里终于安静了。

——乘凤。五儿我就算走，也是在你回山西以后。这回你回来我能再见着你已是大幸，即便我不走，以后也再没这样的机会。你就当五儿没走，还在这家里享福就是。

五娘说完，屋里就是一片死寂。

…………

陌生的室内一片昏暗。飘着黄梅天发霉的气味。

十六岁的永言刚除了孝服，小心地站在通往里屋的门边，一面守候，一面向里面窥看着。

——我们王家可不能白养你。

永言从蓝布门帘的缝隙处小心地窥进里屋，只看得见那个她叫做“舅舅”的人跷在茶桌边沿上的两只脚。

男人的声音含混不清，嘴像是歪着，合不拢似的。随后呸呸两声。

在剔牙。

——以前就听我姐姐说，她教你唱了曲子，还识了字？嗳……有副好嗓子倒是不错，来，挑你会的唱一段。

这个叫“舅舅”的男人语声忽然轻薄起来。

永言躲在门背后不由得一个寒颤。

她没见过男人们酒桌上拥妓同欢的情景，但凭着少女天生的警觉性，隐隐感到了其中的不怀好意。

记忆里的陌生房屋在这里忽然开始倾斜。一片混乱。所有的声音都听不清了。

远远的，身后的院子里传来失控的尖叫声。

——……贱人……贱婊子！……带着那死丫头，滚！

永言惊惶地转过身。只见外间的门口，那个自己称为舅妈的女人正疯疯癫癫地朝着屋里歇斯底里。虽然被几个丫鬟强行拦着，仍然仿佛弦上的箭随时要射进屋里，掐上永言的脖子，将永言生吞活剥下去。

那面容夜叉罗刹般狰狞。

永言正恐惧着，身后的门帘突然掀起。

是暮姨。

她看见永言，一把搂在怀里向外间的门口后退了几步。

永言仰头看着她寻找庇护，她却眼睛死死地盯着屋里正往外走出的男人。

男人的脸上带着轻亵的笑容。

——我会出去找工，再粗再累我都能做。我赚干干净净的钱给你看，绝不拖累你们王家。

…………

……不知道暮姨现在怎样了。芸香想着。暮姨去别人家做女工的第一个月，自己就被恼羞成怒的舅舅连蒙带骗卖到此间。此后就再也没了联系。听说自己被卖掉的消息，她一定很痛苦吧。

不知道舅舅会不会再逼迫她。

——……她指定不愿意。

芸香收回思绪，听见屋里响起五娘的声音。芸香想，五娘话里的“她”，大概是指三娘。是不是乘凤还想恳求三娘把五娘留下？五娘说的也对，三娘指定不愿意。整天板着一张脸，虽成了寡妇，还是要逞一逞主母的威严。让她收回成命，难如登天，更何况五娘这次的事不比平常。

芸香正这么想着，里面又忽地寂然无声了。

这时候芸香记起自己的来意，就要回屋。谁知道刚把门帘挑出一道缝，就看见了床上亲吻得火热的两张脸。

五娘脸朝着门口，瞥见芸香进来，忙丢开乘凤的唇：芸香，别……

话还没说完，嘴就又被堵住了，呜的一声。乘凤的手蛮横地伸到她的小袄里揉捏。

芸香便只当什么都没看见，进屋拿了针线，就放下帘子到外间，丢下身后五娘嗓子里忍不住挤出的呻吟。

接下来的两日，五娘和乘凤几乎就没下过床。好像灭亡前最后的狂欢。三娘召唤也不予理会，躲在屋里白日宣淫或沉沉而睡。芸香麝香早就习以为常，剩下的丫鬟们一开始被闹得整夜睡不着，好在很快就学会了互相找乐。据说三娘听见此间的情形，苦在有气无处撒，只能摔下筷子回到屋里念佛，向众多神佛菩萨祈祷这两个淫妇早日各回各家。

看着豁出一切只顾和乘凤欢会的五娘，芸香渐渐担心起自己在五娘走后的去路。五娘一走，自己多半要侍奉三娘，肯定轮不到配鸾那儿。上次那件因芸香的琴起的争端仿佛还在目前，这件事三娘也一准记得。只要三娘还记得这件事，她就准定不会给自己好脸看。

那又要如何是好呢。派去做粗活还好，如果再被变卖，就……

乱梦骤醒。芸香在矮榻上猛地睁开眼睛。窗外天色将晓，一边的大床上已经安静了。

她看见一个弓着背坐着的影子。

还是五娘。

五娘只穿着一件薄绸袍子，半跪在床上，揭开乘凤身上的被子。乘凤微微发福的全裸身体就露出来了。五娘的一双眼睛闪着光，向侧躺的乘凤的两股间窥去，像是在找什么东西。

清晨窗纸里透出的淡淡曙光里，五娘专注的表情让芸香莫名得有些熟悉。

就好像在翻检一本书。芸香想着。

忽地，乘凤扭了扭身。五娘连忙向一边挪让。

要醒了？芸香想。

没想到乘凤只是翻了个身，变成了仰面的姿势。身体以一个“大”字形蛮横地躺在床中央，手向四周、空中扑抓着，好像在找身上忽然失踪的被子。

五娘抱着衾被挪让到床的角落里。看见乘凤不再扑寻被子，五娘像是稍稍安了心，就挪近身子，俯在乘凤的小腹。乘凤这样大敞的姿势，让五娘要做的事变得容易了一些。她伸出手，捏住了一根细丝绳，从乘凤的身体里缓缓拖出一样东西——芸香躺在矮榻上看不见，只能听见滑动的声音——随后脸上现出释然的表情，回身将乘凤的被子盖盖好。再随后就这样落寞地坐了一会儿。

直到她转过头来。

芸香连忙闭上眼睛，装作自己依然睡着。

她听见床板微微吱嘎了两声——是五娘小心地从床上走了下来，踩上矮榻，赤脚迈过芸香的身子。

感到五娘缓缓侧躺在自己的背后，芸香有点紧张了，手心里出了一手汗，心跳也骤然快了。

五娘的身体从背后贴了上来。

虽然隔着一层被子，芸香依然感到了五娘身上的温热。或者说热起来的是芸香自己的身体。

五娘手上的金戒子闪着黯淡的光泽。隔着衾被，手掌缓缓抚过芸香的肩头，向手肘滑动着。

每一移动都如此的眷恋不舍。芸香半边身体一阵酥麻。

想起前几日五娘抚着自己脸的样子，想起自己躲闪时五娘脸上的遗憾表情，芸香逐渐明白了，此时的五娘一定是以为自己是睡着的，不会像那天那样躲闪，才会想着来触摸自己。

难道前几夜，五娘也会趁着自己睡着这样做么。

感受到五娘手心里的眷恋，芸香的心渐渐软了。然而恐惧仍在。几番思索，芸香终于下定决心先放任她这样一阵子，一旦她有侵害自己的意思，自己就立刻逃走。

——芸香……

五娘低低地在芸香的背后唤着。

芸香猜她要行动了——多半要摸到自己的胸前。好在自己有所准备，手掌就护在胸前。只要她一动，自己就……

芸香胡思乱想着。

然而床榻吱嘎一响，五娘的手离开了芸香的身体。芸香正诧异着，五娘忽地将什么亮闪闪的东西搁在了自己的枕头下面。

——别忘了我，芸香。

背后的五娘喃喃自语着。

怎么可能忘记。芸香苦笑，但依然默不作声。

这么想着，五娘的一条手臂就忽然环过自己的腰际。

五娘搂得那么紧，好像要将少女揉进身体里去，但又小心翼翼，像是怕弄痛了怀里的人。此外更无别的动作。

身后是如此中规中矩，绝不趁人之危的五娘，芸香几乎为着自己之前的放胆揣测羞愧。她几乎要忍不住告诉她自己醒着，好让她能光明正大地搂着自己。

反正只有这么一小段时间了。芸香想着。

然而芸香又想起了麝香，隐隐觉得这样做对不起正养伤的麝香丫头。那么心疼五娘的她，从一开始就为着五娘的快乐来找自己，而现在五娘似乎丝毫没有想起她来……

芸香又想起床上玉体横陈的乘凤。五娘对她又是怎样的感情呢。

还有对蕙香丫头的那次侵犯，还有那许多自己亲眼所见的和听说过的在五娘床上风流过的丫鬟们……

五娘坐起身子来了。

——事到如今，只好……

五娘依旧喃喃自语着。芸香不敢睁开眼睛，猜不出五娘在说什么。但五娘很快离开了芸香的床榻，回到大床上乘凤的身边。曾几何时乘凤已经又换回了侧躺的姿势，嘴里糊糊涂涂在说什么梦话。不一会儿，床上就只剩下了两个女人平稳的轻鼾声。

窗外的天大亮了。

芸香摸出枕下那亮闪闪的东西——一股银簪，不，是钗子的一半，原是五娘头上的样式。

寓意不言而喻。芸香的脸上有些发烧。除了那张琴，这大概是自己在这府上算得上“拥有”的唯一的东西了。

不过她马上又嘲笑起自己想法来——她不也曾经送过乘凤一只扳指么。如此行事，五娘她大概早就习惯了吧。

——五娘送你的。先别拿出来戴，免得五娘触景生情。

芸香把那半支钗子递到麝香面前，心里想，这样交出去，自己或可以稍稍安心了。

麝香接过来看了看，道：看来二小姐还是说错了。

二小姐？配鸾说了什么？

芸香还没开口，心思就麝香猜去了七八分。她苦笑道：也听几个丫鬟私底下传的。二小姐说五娘恐怕走不了。我满心希望是真的，现在看来，还是……

麝香一声叹息，端详了一阵手里的半支钗子，继续说着：这两天没见她戴这副钗子，我还以为随着她前两天当掉的那几样一起没了，没想到她，唉，何必为我糟蹋东西呢，好端端东西这么坏了……

芸香心里一酸，不知该怎么接话。


	25. 渡厄

芸香整理着麝香的发髻。

簪子谨慎地从发髻中心穿过，在黑暗里闪耀着光泽。

——好看么？

麝香问着，声音里带着犹疑与不自信。芸香说好看，麝香的脸上便现出了释然的微笑。

麝香：我以前一直不明白五娘为什么那么喜欢你。现在才稍微明白了些她的心情。真希望她走的那天我能好起来，送她到门口，看她几眼……

麝香望着窗外，脸上渐渐浮现了渴慕的神色。

芸香望着她，心底不禁有些凄然——恐怕这一点心愿也难以达成。芸香不敢告诉她：医师诊断说麝香伤得太重，一个月都不能走路。正因为如此，自己才敢瞒着五娘，半哄半骗将簪子转送给她。

与此同时，在芸香心底，渐渐在意起麝香所说的另一间事来——

芸香：麝香姐姐，你刚才说，二小姐说五娘走不了——她为什么会这么说？

麝香本来凝视着芸香关切的脸，忽然间露出困惑的表情。

好像门口来了谁，麝香的目光定在芸香的身后。

芸香捕捉到麝香目光的变化，也疑惑地向门口回头望去。只见一个身量窄窄的小丫鬟逆光而立。

因为逆着光，看不清她脸上的表情，但可以明显发觉她有点恍惚。分明就站在门口，却好像一点也不敢往前再走一步似的，甚至有一点战战兢兢。

芸香望着她，她显然也望着芸香。

——芸香姐姐……

她一开口，芸香就知道她是谁。

那个夜晚里年少而无助的倾诉，芸香再也无法忘记。

就是在那时，她才知道情欲之火已经烧遍这宅院的每个角落，仿佛要吞噬所有的生命，无一幸免。

乘凤还没来时，这女孩她在芸香眼中还只是一个容易被欺骗利用的小孩子。芸香可以毫无疑心地坐在她边上，体会一阵宝贵的安宁。然而现在，经过那个晚上，一切都已经变了。

夜色里锦被下隐隐可见的纠缠着的两条腿。

还有一声声“芸香姐姐”，那些她向夜色倾诉的话语。

……以及哭泣。

她的肉体和精神分明都在绝望挣扎着。

紧握着那条绢子时，她的心里到底浮现出怎样的幻想呢。

蕙香……

芸香这么想着。

蕙香已经迈进了门槛。

脸上泛起了病态的潮红色。眼睛里面，和一个十三四岁的少女不相称的光焰，只向芸香一人闪烁。

迟钝而迷离的眼神，仿佛沉浸在某种幻想里，嘴唇颤抖着，欲言又止。

面对这个比自己还小的丫鬟，身为女性的直觉，让芸香竟然有些害怕了。

恍然间，芸香注意到自己还和麝香挨得很近。她刚要把凳子移一移，蕙香就已开口：

——芸香姐姐和麝香……真好呢。

她的声音有些无精打采，和芸香最开始认识的那个爱说爱笑的蕙香丫鬟，判若两人。

麝香显然也有点注意到了蕙香的异常，道：你来什么事？

蕙香听见了麝香的话，低着头，只看着自己的脚尖：大小姐和五娘在三娘那儿。出事了，五娘让我叫芸香姐姐过去。

芸香暗暗心惊，刚欲问，麝香就已抢先了一步：出事了？——出事还啰啰嗦嗦的！怎么说到你也是第三代了，你爹妈怎么教你的……不行，我得去看看。

麝香说着就挣扎着要从床榻上下来，也不顾芸香的拦阻，脚就落了地，然而刚要站起来，便暧哟一声，重重跌了回去。芸香连忙扶她躺下，安慰两声，转身看着蕙香：五娘要我做什么？说说，到底出了什么事。

蕙香依旧有点恍恍惚惚的：我也不知道……只说姐姐去了就知……

芸香还在迟疑，手就被麝香紧紧握住了。

——好妹妹，拜托你去看看，就当替我了，啊。

因为麝香焦急的眼神，也因为心底委实担忧，芸香起身，来到蕙香面前。蕙香想要牵她的手。

芸香躲开了。

蕙香惶惑地一笑：我、我没有别的意思。

芸香的眼神小心地避开蕙香：好啦。我去看。

芸香一路都在猜度五娘在三娘那儿到底出了什么事。

五娘她被逼得太紧，不必说，这个家里的每个人都知道。她要走，有人欢喜有人忧，然而没有法子。

就连芸香自己也说不出心底的滋味。她在这家里遭遇的痛苦，一开始确实是五娘给她的。然而自从大小姐乘凤到来，芸香觉得事情又有了变化。

疯的不是这个家里的女人们，而是这个家。

更可怕的是，连自己也渐渐被疯狂所感染。事到如今，她觉得自己也不舍得让五娘走了。

然而，五娘在三娘那儿，出事了。

芸香不禁慌乱起来。

手心的绢子攥得更紧，不自觉地撕扯着。

本以为这平静如水的几天会一直延续下去，但五娘被逐这一枚不安定的棋子，终于搅乱了整盘棋。

倘若是崔五娘这样的人，也会像那些小媳妇一样一哭二闹三上吊么？

芸香眼前浮现着崔五娘哭闹的情形——想不到。

她不是那样的人。

更何况，她似乎早已经把去路打点好了——不是说她已经到当铺里出了好几样首饰了吗。

是重操旧业，还是另觅人家，每一样都需要钱来打点。五娘心里大概早就有了打算了吧。

——这里。

听见蕙香的叮咛，芸香才回过神，恍然发现自己错过了转弯，还沿着长廊又走出去了几步。连忙折回身子，下了台阶，来到月亮门里。

她感到蕙香正凝视着自己，好像有什么话要说，但又似乎说不出口。芸香提防起来，不由得就往路边上挪了一步。

小丫鬟的眼睛有些黯然。

——姐姐。我们很久没这么一起走路了。

蕙香她这么说着。

芸香却不知道该怎么接过话去。

好在蕙香也不再继续说下去，穿过庭院，默默低头立在门边，揭起棉布帘子。

——我不走了。

这是五娘的开门见山第一句话。

五娘拥抱住芸香，抚摸着她的头，凑在耳边轻轻说着，然而每句话都那么清楚。

芸香以为自己听错了。

手心里攥着的一团绢子轻轻地掉在地上。

芸香本来以为在三娘这里等着她的是一场剑拔弩张鸡飞狗跳的情景。然而门帘里却是出奇的安静。

五娘正和乘凤坐在门口的蒲团上喝着茶谈笑风生。看见芸香进来，五娘便丢下茶盏扑将过来，说：我不走了。

芸香糊涂了。倒是乘凤爽快，嚼着核桃仁儿道：等那秃瓢出来就该你了。

秃瓢？

五娘向乘凤冬瓜似的大奶子上推了一把：说什么呐。人家可是六根清净的师父，你这样呵佛骂祖，小心下拔舌地狱。

乘凤笑道：那是那是，她是活菩萨，来给五儿你这欢喜佛解难渡厄的。

芸香想起今天是妙莲庵那个叫见空的老尼来给三娘讲佛经的日子，和以前差不多，让配鸾找经，还特地派人去取了点在普陀山买的一钱二的香——好像全然忘了尸骨未寒的老爷究竟是做什么生意起的家。倒也算公私分明。大概现在就和尼姑在里屋讨论佛经的事吧。

想到这儿，芸香忍不住插嘴：三娘在听讲经啊，您在这儿说话，这到底……

——听讲经？

乘凤冷笑了一声。

——听那母秃驴讲经，我还不如自己度化自己，极乐世界来得更快。她？也就知道帮这家的小媳妇堕个胎，给那家的老寡妇牵个线，养两个小尼做婊子，再卖两帖香灰膏药，等天黑了背着人跑到西市上买黄汤。听她讲经，哼！……唉，五儿，你不是说你这小棉袄是读过书的么，怎么生了个榆木脑袋。这世道做尼姑的几个干净？也就是三娘这呆菩萨蒙在鼓里。

五娘笑而不语。

芸香有些慌了：三娘还在里面……

她担心刚才乘凤的声音给三娘和尼姑听见。

五娘笑着在唇边立起手指示意芸香悄声，接着握住了芸香一只手，细细摩挲起来。

乘凤干咳一声。

芸香有些不好意思，也就放弃了追问，只能暗暗吃惊。心底的颜色也猛地黯淡了。她原以为那些小说戏文里的恶尼姑都是虚构出来的，没想到这世风日下，竟比小说更甚。

五娘看出了她的心思，笑道：别担心。

怎么能不担心呢，芸香还没弄清楚此间的状况……

里间的门开了，老尼见空笑着掀起帘子从里面走了出来。乘凤拿了十几枚大钱丢在老尼手里。

老尼见空谄媚地一笑，满脸菊花似的皱纹：好施主，活菩萨，再给点儿，结个善缘。

乘凤要动怒，倒是五娘豪爽，摸出一个银锞子，丢到老尼怀里。老尼千声菩萨万声佛地谢着退到门外去了。

乘凤瞪了五娘一眼：好啊好，你是阔姨太太啦。谁要和这种老女人结缘啊！

五娘淡淡一笑：有些钱还是要舍得花的。传出去谁都不好听。

乘凤无法，撇了撇嘴。

五娘回头向门口看看日影，自言自语一句“差不多了”，随后高声叫道：蕙香，打盆热水来。

芸香还是大惑不解，然而盛热水的铜盆和热腾腾的毛巾把子已经递到了自己手里。她看向蕙香，然而蕙香递了这些东西就扭头走了。

乘凤笑着又从小碟里拈起一枚核桃仁。

——去给你三娘洗洗。


	26. 三娘

……什么？

芸香迷惑着。

就在这时，里屋一声撕心裂肺的哀号。

哐。

铜盆脱手坠地，热水横流。

……三娘。

乘凤脸上，意味深长的一笑。

发生了什么，一切不言而喻。

芸香惊呆了。

她正欲回头看看五娘的反应，五娘却若无其事地将她一推：快去。

芸香颤抖地从地上端起铜盆，迈了两步，又回头望了五娘一眼。

——你呀，也别总当好人。

（你呀，也别总当好人。）

芸香站在原地，忽地觉得头重脚轻。

自己已经……不干净了。

——五儿，她都醒了。咱们去吧，和她费那么多话干什么。

乘凤已然不耐烦了，拖住五娘的手就往里走。五娘无法，只得跟着进去。

芸香木立在厅堂中央。

正午的阳光透过帘子照进来。满地热水横流，湿了鞋也茫然不知。

一片大光明。

——永、永言？

屋里的光倏忽暗了。

是配鸾。

配鸾就站在门口，距离自己六尺远的地方，身后的茴香手里捧着一叠书。

芸香猜那是三娘让配鸾拿来的佛经。一念之间，不禁又想起屋里那正横遭凌辱的妇人来。

而那妇人，正是配鸾的生身母亲……

眼前。

配鸾惊喜的目光正打量着自己。

芸香慌张了。

她强忍住，不向里屋的方向回头。自从她们两个进去之后，里边起先还有些挣扎，随后就只有一些沉闷的响动——大概是把三娘的嘴堵住了。

想到这里，芸香心底萌生出了奇怪的念头。

……这样反而好呢。起码不会引起配鸾的注意。

而自己，只要把配鸾堵在这里就好了吧。

就……好了吗？

芸香强作镇定，凝视着眼前的配鸾。

……对不起，放任令堂遭受这样的侮辱。

芸香在心底默默道歉。

接着，她必须开口说些什么，打破这不正常的沉默。

然而还是配鸾先开口了。

——永言，你怎么在这里？

……怎么回答？该……怎么回答？她这么问我了。

……然而，实在是不能把真相告诉她。

面对着一如往昔纯洁干净的二小姐，芸香一时间慌张失措，心跳如鼓点。仿佛世间的一切谎言，到了如此纯真的脸孔之前，就不仅仅是不攻自破，而是根本就不可能有说谎这回事。

但是……不能说。

隔着一层墙，依稀可辨里屋女人们的喘息。

分明是深秋天气，芸香的额角竟然沁出一颗颗汗珠来。

快。快点想出一个托词来。

——我想替五娘求情，就来找三娘了。三娘在里面，说现在不见人。

电光火石之间，这句话几乎是自动跳在唇边的。

这只算得上半个谎言。毕竟给五娘求情这种事，是自己方才一开始听说五娘在三娘这边“出了事”的本意。

只是没想到事情的真相，是五娘在三娘这边设计出了一场大事。

——是这样啊。我娘让我给她拿几卷《法华经》来，说今天想听这个。既然她不见人，那不如就先放在这儿吧。

配鸾说着就让丫鬟把佛经堆在了一边的桌案上。

芸香如释重负地点了点头。

——永言。

嗯？

芸香顿时又紧张了。

她看见了配鸾温情的脸。

——自从我回来都没能见你一面……

原来是说这件事。

芸香想起自己在配鸾临行前那一夜的不辞而别；想起那天本要去见见回家的配鸾，却遭遇了三娘；还想起自己想见配鸾，却被茴香拒之门外……

正回想着往事种种，配鸾却已经开口。

——那晚你为什么要走？

芸香看见了配鸾的眼里的深深遗憾。

她叹息了。

——只要我同我娘说……也罢，都是过去的事了。你这些天平安无事，我就放心了。

配鸾脸上又浮现了一如往昔的淡淡微笑。

而芸香的心却在隐痛。

过去的事，确实不必再提。

眼前的配鸾，还是和往日一样伶俐可人。倘要非要说有什么变化，那就是言谈间的气质已经不复是当初那个被囚禁在深宅大院里的少女——这都是拜这一趟远门所赐。

相对如梦寐。

突然间。

芸香从和配鸾相对的静谧中猛醒。

……帘子那边的骚动声。

三娘。三娘是配鸾的亲娘啊。

汗珠，又从眉梢徐徐沁出。

芸香回过神，恰看见配鸾的眼睛凝视着自己。

她的嘴唇动了动。

——我娘在里面听经……还好？

不好。

芸香勉强笑了一笑：不清楚呢。应该……还好吧。小姐……不坐会儿么？

配鸾的脸上浮起一层忧郁。

芸香突然想起自己刚才误说了“小姐”。

——不坐了。

配鸾苦笑道。转身对茴香说了声回去。茴香乖巧地绕到配鸾身后。

芸香涌上无边的怅然。

以及……

……痛楚。

自己现在也是五娘的同谋了——真是枉费了配鸾拿自己当知心人看待呢。

目送着配鸾的背影，芸香暗暗自嘲着。

然而配鸾刚走到庭院中央，忽地停住了脚步，转过身来，对着芸香一回顾。

隔着半间庭院，芸香分明看见她眼睛里的天真不见了，取而代之的是和年龄不相称的冷静。

一回顾之下，芸香几乎陷入崩溃。

配鸾开口了。

——永言。你恨我娘么？

不知是幻觉还是真实，芸香看见配鸾的眼睛里闪过一抹哀怨。

芸香想：怎么所有人都问这样的问题呢。

麝香问她是不是恨五娘，如今配鸾又来问她恨不恨三娘。

扪心自问，仇恨这种东西，一开始，在五娘诱骗她的身子、三娘诱骗她的琴的时候还有，现在，早就渐渐烟消云散了。

自己现在是一个不知仇恨是何物的人。

一切都是不过是“命”而已。

然而“命”是不能拿来恨的主宰。

——不恨。

芸香这么说着。

说完这两个字的瞬间，芸香仿佛听见命运的琴上，丝弦突然崩断的声音。

西风倏忽吹过。

天高云淡的秋日，行将结束。

庭前的柏树是不会落叶的。漫天纷飞的，是无数枯黄的叶片，遥遥自邻院的梧桐树上逾墙而来。

西风里，一对乌黑的眼珠，与芸香遥遥对望。衣裾在风中微微鼓起。

仿佛随时都可能被风带走。

……眼睛被草屑迷住了。

再睁开眼睛时，庭院已经空无一人。

一切如旧。

然而自己有了预感——和配鸾，却再也无法一切如旧。

无法回到过去。

也许配鸾已经猜到，也许配鸾只是随口一问。但这些都无关紧要了。

芸香转过身，缓步走到里屋的门边听着里面的响动。

大概是里面也察觉到了配鸾的离开。配鸾刚走，里面就益发肆无忌惮，淫词亵语不断。

乘凤突然放大了声音：

——……瞧你激动的……因为我妹妹在外面？那丫鬟真不会来事儿，该把我妹请进来。让亲生女儿眼睁睁看着亲娘被……

芸香听不下去，就要转身离开。

——乘凤，过了，啊。

五娘的声音。

剥离了欢喜，反而一味冷漠着，甚至有点哀愁。芸香的心底突然对这个女人萌发出了异样的感觉。

这时候乘凤让五娘把给妇人堵嘴的东西摘下。妇人呜呜咽咽得泣不成声，连骂也骂不出。

——念佛啊！老菩萨，怎么不念佛了？是思凡了？还俗了？

话音刚落，里面便是呜呜咽咽的“救苦救难观世音”。

芸香心里一痛。

——哟，别。奴家是来报恩的……来，亲娘，我的好三娘，养了女儿那么多年，你看，女儿现在也有奶了……

芸香跪在蒲团上，与佛龛里的观音默然相对，等着香灰慢慢冷却。

——走罢，芸香。

五娘不知几时已经来到了她的身后。

乘凤袒胸露乳，一方绢子抹来抹去擦拭着，冷冷一笑：这趟回娘家，头一次这么开心。五儿，我明个就走了，你也不送送我？

五娘向芸香交代了两声，就跟着乘凤去了。

芸香长吁一口气，捡起倒扣在地上的铜盆，重新打了热水捧进里屋。

——你是芸香吧。

芸香点了点头，不作一声。

她跪在地上，手里的毛巾把子妇人的小腹下擦拭着。

两条妇人的腿光光的，颓然垂在床沿。

——你……是个好孩子。

芸香不说话。毛巾把子在热水里浸了一浸，随后两手交叉一拧。

热水哗啦啦自毛巾流淌到盆中。


	27. 死者

乘凤和这一年的秋天一起走了。在那以后，偌大一个家顿时群龙无首。五娘忽然也没了和丫鬟鸾凤颠倒的心思，转而拈起多年不做的针线活收拾起来，再也没人说让她走的事。

李府里充斥着关于三娘的流言蜚语。说她的礼佛不过是幌子，说她准备带着家产改嫁。丫鬟们三三两两聚在空荡荡的花架下，耳语着三娘与尼姑在佛前欢会的情状，字字如真。这个时候，三娘就跪在只隔了一道墙的屋子里拈香礼佛。既不出门，也不与别人作一声辩解——连女儿的事也不再理会。

墙角枯萎的芭蕉叶上，滴滴答答了半个月的冷雨。

——想什么呢。想让配鸾招个赘进来？

五娘放下手里捧着的绣花绷子，笑问正在卧榻上发呆的芸香。

芸香转了个身侧躺着。

这女人在逗自己说话，芸香知道。但却不知道该答她什么。

配鸾的招赘已经没有希望了。之前那几家等着入赘的，都借口说李府的房子是凶宅，不愿来了。说白了还是因为老爷死了的关系——谁能不势利呢。

日子一天天变短，夜多昼少，霪雨霏霏，本来一年到头都散不尽梅雨潮气的老宅更加阴冷。这样的季节，连说话也像桌上的茶，还没倒出来就已经凉了。

独有五娘喜欢这样不厌其烦地惹她说话。“想什么呢”这四个字她一天能问上几十遍。想什么呢？芸香也在问自己。配鸾是她不敢想，三娘是她不忍想，至于自己过去的家人……想也无益。

五娘又在低下头绣花。绷子上，针底下，一只花猫儿正扑着蝴蝶——原来五娘也有一手好针指，只是，绣这个做什么呢。既不能做衣服上的花样儿，也不能做鞋，用作扇面吧，季节也已经过了。

大概也只是打发时间了。

忽地，五娘仿佛无心地说了一句：等配鸾招个赘进来，这家里也算是有男人了。

停了一会儿，又半自言自语道：老爷一番心血算是白费了。读什么书，读得心比天高。读书就那么好？那我也读读。——芸香，依你看，我得读个什么好？

芸香：《道德经》。

听见芸香突然回答，五娘先是一愣，随后心中暗喜，忍不住扑哧笑了：那书有什么好读的？

芸香又懒懒地翻了个身：缺什么读什么。

五娘脸上的笑容蓦地消失了。

五娘：我……是不是特缺德？

芸香没答。五娘就搁下绷子，正欲说什么，院子外面突然乱作一团。五娘刚站起身要去查看，帘子就哗啦一响，一个老妈子面如土色地冲进来：

——小丫鬟跳井了！

冬日的天光舞动，倏忽而逝。芸香在黝黑的井边往井里看。井水映出女性的脸——不是别人的，正是芸香自己的。

晃。

一起晃着的还有四周是男男女女的喧哗，渐渐散开。石子拼缀的地面上水迹早已干涸。芸香的喉咙里突然一阵干渴，如噎的干呕感。

井台上是石子划下的字：“芸香芸香芸香芸香……”

字还在，写字的人却已经不在这儿了。斜着的稚嫩字体渐渐模糊。一同模糊的还有背后一个小丫鬟的抽噎声：我、我想让她打点水也、也无所谓的，谁知……

芸香似听非听，只是低头看着自己的指尖。

仿佛还留在那儿，指尖滑过少女手心的柔软触觉。抬起手，指尖就忍不住痉挛——身体的记忆还在，“芸香”和“蕙香”。

“死”这种事情，好像已经渐渐习惯了。

但是……

——傻姑娘。

芸香只说了这么一句，泪就忍不住淌下。

丫鬟还在断断续续：她说、她说对不起姐姐，不是故意骗姐姐……她还总说怎么办我又骗了姐姐。我已、已经注意到她不太对的……都是我的错……

芸香勉强支持着摸回房里，只看见五娘还在交椅上，强端着一副气定神闲的派头闭目养神。麝香正给她捏肩，看见芸香进来，就低头说：她回来了。

五娘回头看见芸香，淡淡道：想说什么就说吧。

——是我害了她。

芸香说着，泪水就潸然而下。

五娘：不是你，是我。我都听说了。是我亲口教她找你来的，你自责什么。

五娘的脸冷得怕人，一任麝香双手从肩头向胳臂寸寸掐过，依旧只是面不改色地盯着芸香。

事实确实如此，无可争辩。芸香摇了摇头，拿起短帚就要扫床。可是刚一弯腰，眼泪就一颗颗坠到了锦绣床褥上，展眼就在莲花池里戏水的一双鸳鸯间洇开去。

这……也是命吗？

死人不能复生。芸香一直都懂。纵使是做香料生意的李府，也不可能有返生香这种东西。

只能祈祷她在来世不再生为奴婢。最好，不再生为女人。

……倘若有来世的话。

——配鸾要嫁人了。

芸香以为自己听错了。

她止住泪水，转过头，看见五娘的手里死死攥着一条绢子，微微颤抖着。平静的面容底下暗潮涌动。

五娘：有人来提亲。三娘现在还没决定，答应也是早晚的事。你呢？你怎么办？

五娘凝视着芸香的脸。

——我……

芸香不知所措，只能半张着嘴。

死的人死了，活着的人要嫁人。乱了。一切都乱套了。

五娘：三娘总不能让配鸾孤零零地走吧。经了上次的事，她现在也挺喜欢你了。——你明白我的意思么？

五娘的眉毛蹙了起来。

一边总是一言不发的麝香看不下去，一面为五娘揉肩一面道：五娘，你想吃点什么？我去让厨房做点来。

但五娘没有理会，而是把麝香手从自己肩上拨开，目光依旧会聚在芸香脸上纹丝不动。

麝香轻叹一声，转身打帘子出去了。

五娘：一听说那丫鬟死了，我就想起你。——你那时候在二娘的老房里，干下那种糊涂事来。她们都说你是被她的阴魂拉去当替身，我就不信。——是我逼的。

五娘刚说起这一段旧事，芸香的眼泪就又失控似的扑簌簌地掉下来。五娘从交椅里起身，拿着手里的绢子就给芸香擦泪。

在绢子按在芸香眼睑上的刹那，芸香猛然发现绢子是湿的，混杂着淡淡的泪水味道。芸香抬起头。五娘一张素脸，没有上妆，而早上并不是这样。芸香知道是因为某种原因，洗掉了。

原来她也哭过。

——对不起。那个时候……

五娘说着就情不自禁把芸香又一次拥入怀里。芸香忍不住挣扎着，扭着身子。手肘戳在了五娘的胸脯上。柔软的物事。五娘放开芸香，捂住脸弯下腰去。

芸香倒退两步。

五娘把手从脸上拿了下来。凤眼微微有些红了。

——去跟她住吧。

五娘的声音沙哑了。

——跟配鸾住。你想这样很久了吧？去吧。三娘那边我去说……

——五娘！

芸香咬牙打断了她。

五娘擦干了泪。

——以后就没机会了，芸香。你梦里经常说配鸾的名字，我睡在你边上都知道。配鸾的笑，配鸾的声音，配鸾的脸，配鸾的身子……

——别说了！求求您……

五娘默然，眼睛却还是灼灼地看着芸香。

芸香：我不去。

五娘的话，在芸香听起来，自己对配鸾的希冀竟然如此不堪。但自己竟然没有勇气去驳斥她。芸香自己也有些糊涂了：也许在冥冥中自己也一清二楚，对配鸾怀揣的希冀并没有多么单纯。

更何况那眼黝黑的井，井沿上好像还徘徊着蕙香的幽灵。我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死。蕙香刚死，自己就去配鸾身边——良心无法忍受。

“我不去”三个字甫一出口，面前唯一一扇透着光的门也“砰”地关上。

窗外的珊瑚树落尽了叶子，只剩下盘根错节的枝桠，无力地指着天空。

有人提亲的事，很快在李府里传开了。

写信的人是李家老爷的故交，姓许。据说几十年前这人还当秀才的时候屡试不第，老爷到蜀中做生意时认识了他，把买香的钱一多半与了他，助他上京科举。没想到这穷秀才就此转了运，现在已经做了某地的知州了。

这位许姓知州老爷一直对恩人念念不忘，几番辗转，终于给他打听到，恩人却已经仙去。这位许姓知州大人听说老爷死后李府陷入困顿，就借着给儿子提亲的名分拉李家人一把。

考虑了数日，三娘果然复信答应了。死气沉沉的李府终于有了一点生气。

——芸香。

睡梦里，芸香听见一声呼唤。有谁吻了吻自己的脖颈。芸香睁开惺忪睡眼，看见只穿着水红兜肚的五娘正趴在枕边，也不怕冷。芸香看见红绡帐，就知道昨晚又被她神不知鬼不觉地搬到大床上了。

已经习惯了五娘这样的胡来，芸香没说什么，坐起身子，揉揉眼睛就要掀帐出去。脚一落地，却发现自己惯常睡的矮榻已经不见了，头脑顿时清醒了。

回头，五娘已经把被子蒙上了脸。

——你的东西，都抬到她那儿了。

被子底下传来五娘的声音。


	28. 初雪

乘凤和这一年的秋天一起走了。在那以后，偌大一个家顿时群龙无首。五娘忽然也没了和丫鬟鸾凤颠倒的心思，转而拈起多年不做的针线活收拾起来，再也没人说让她走的事。

李府里充斥着关于三娘的流言蜚语。说她的礼佛不过是幌子，说她准备带着家产改嫁。丫鬟们三三两两聚在空荡荡的花架下，耳语着三娘与尼姑在佛前欢会的情状，字字如真。这个时候，三娘就跪在只隔了一道墙的屋子里拈香礼佛。既不出门，也不与别人作一声辩解——连女儿的事也不再理会。

墙角枯萎的芭蕉叶上，滴滴答答了半个月的冷雨。

——想什么呢。想让配鸾招个赘进来？

五娘放下手里捧着的绣花绷子，笑问正在卧榻上发呆的芸香。

芸香转了个身侧躺着。

这女人在逗自己说话，芸香知道。但却不知道该答她什么。

配鸾的招赘已经没有希望了。之前那几家等着入赘的，都借口说李府的房子是凶宅，不愿来了。说白了还是因为老爷死了的关系——谁能不势利呢。

日子一天天变短，夜多昼少，霪雨霏霏，本来一年到头都散不尽梅雨潮气的老宅更加阴冷。这样的季节，连说话也像桌上的茶，还没倒出来就已经凉了。

独有五娘喜欢这样不厌其烦地惹她说话。“想什么呢”这四个字她一天能问上几十遍。想什么呢？芸香也在问自己。配鸾是她不敢想，三娘是她不忍想，至于自己过去的家人……想也无益。

五娘又在低下头绣花。绷子上，针底下，一只花猫儿正扑着蝴蝶——原来五娘也有一手好针指，只是，绣这个做什么呢。既不能做衣服上的花样儿，也不能做鞋，用作扇面吧，季节也已经过了。

大概也只是打发时间了。

忽地，五娘仿佛无心地说了一句：等配鸾招个赘进来，这家里也算是有男人了。

停了一会儿，又半自言自语道：老爷一番心血算是白费了。读什么书，读得心比天高。读书就那么好？那我也读读。——芸香，依你看，我得读个什么好？

芸香：《道德经》。

听见芸香突然回答，五娘先是一愣，随后心中暗喜，忍不住扑哧笑了：那书有什么好读的？

芸香又懒懒地翻了个身：缺什么读什么。

五娘脸上的笑容蓦地消失了。

五娘：我……是不是特缺德？

芸香没答。五娘就搁下绷子，正欲说什么，院子外面突然乱作一团。五娘刚站起身要去查看，帘子就哗啦一响，一个老妈子面如土色地冲进来：

——小丫鬟跳井了！

冬日的天光舞动，倏忽而逝。芸香在黝黑的井边往井里看。井水映出女性的脸——不是别人的，正是芸香自己的。

晃。

一起晃着的还有四周是男男女女的喧哗，渐渐散开。石子拼缀的地面上水迹早已干涸。芸香的喉咙里突然一阵干渴，如噎的干呕感。

井台上是石子划下的字：“芸香芸香芸香芸香……”

字还在，写字的人却已经不在这儿了。斜着的稚嫩字体渐渐模糊。一同模糊的还有背后一个小丫鬟的抽噎声：我、我想让她打点水也、也无所谓的，谁知……

芸香似听非听，只是低头看着自己的指尖。

仿佛还留在那儿，指尖滑过少女手心的柔软触觉。抬起手，指尖就忍不住痉挛——身体的记忆还在，“芸香”和“蕙香”。

“死”这种事情，好像已经渐渐习惯了。

但是……

——傻姑娘。

芸香只说了这么一句，泪就忍不住淌下。

丫鬟还在断断续续：她说、她说对不起姐姐，不是故意骗姐姐……她还总说怎么办我又骗了姐姐。我已、已经注意到她不太对的……都是我的错……

芸香勉强支持着摸回房里，只看见五娘还在交椅上，强端着一副气定神闲的派头闭目养神。麝香正给她捏肩，看见芸香进来，就低头说：她回来了。

五娘回头看见芸香，淡淡道：想说什么就说吧。

——是我害了她。

芸香说着，泪水就潸然而下。

五娘：不是你，是我。我都听说了。是我亲口教她找你来的，你自责什么。

五娘的脸冷得怕人，一任麝香双手从肩头向胳臂寸寸掐过，依旧只是面不改色地盯着芸香。

事实确实如此，无可争辩。芸香摇了摇头，拿起短帚就要扫床。可是刚一弯腰，眼泪就一颗颗坠到了锦绣床褥上，展眼就在莲花池里戏水的一双鸳鸯间洇开去。

这……也是命吗？

死人不能复生。芸香一直都懂。纵使是做香料生意的李府，也不可能有返生香这种东西。

只能祈祷她在来世不再生为奴婢。最好，不再生为女人。

……倘若有来世的话。

——配鸾要嫁人了。

芸香以为自己听错了。

她止住泪水，转过头，看见五娘的手里死死攥着一条绢子，微微颤抖着。平静的面容底下暗潮涌动。

五娘：有人来提亲。三娘现在还没决定，答应也是早晚的事。你呢？你怎么办？

五娘凝视着芸香的脸。

——我……

芸香不知所措，只能半张着嘴。

死的人死了，活着的人要嫁人。乱了。一切都乱套了。

五娘：三娘总不能让配鸾孤零零地走吧。经了上次的事，她现在也挺喜欢你了。——你明白我的意思么？

五娘的眉毛蹙了起来。

一边总是一言不发的麝香看不下去，一面为五娘揉肩一面道：五娘，你想吃点什么？我去让厨房做点来。

但五娘没有理会，而是把麝香手从自己肩上拨开，目光依旧会聚在芸香脸上纹丝不动。

麝香轻叹一声，转身打帘子出去了。

五娘：一听说那丫鬟死了，我就想起你。——你那时候在二娘的老房里，干下那种糊涂事来。她们都说你是被她的阴魂拉去当替身，我就不信。——是我逼的。

五娘刚说起这一段旧事，芸香的眼泪就又失控似的扑簌簌地掉下来。五娘从交椅里起身，拿着手里的绢子就给芸香擦泪。

在绢子按在芸香眼睑上的刹那，芸香猛然发现绢子是湿的，混杂着淡淡的泪水味道。芸香抬起头。五娘一张素脸，没有上妆，而早上并不是这样。芸香知道是因为某种原因，洗掉了。

原来她也哭过。

——对不起。那个时候……

五娘说着就情不自禁把芸香又一次拥入怀里。芸香忍不住挣扎着，扭着身子。手肘戳在了五娘的胸脯上。柔软的物事。五娘放开芸香，捂住脸弯下腰去。

芸香倒退两步。

五娘把手从脸上拿了下来。凤眼微微有些红了。

——去跟她住吧。

五娘的声音沙哑了。

——跟配鸾住。你想这样很久了吧？去吧。三娘那边我去说……

——五娘！

芸香咬牙打断了她。

五娘擦干了泪。

——以后就没机会了，芸香。你梦里经常说配鸾的名字，我睡在你边上都知道。配鸾的笑，配鸾的声音，配鸾的脸，配鸾的身子……

——别说了！求求您……

五娘默然，眼睛却还是灼灼地看着芸香。

芸香：我不去。

五娘的话，在芸香听起来，自己对配鸾的希冀竟然如此不堪。但自己竟然没有勇气去驳斥她。芸香自己也有些糊涂了：也许在冥冥中自己也一清二楚，对配鸾怀揣的希冀并没有多么单纯。

更何况那眼黝黑的井，井沿上好像还徘徊着蕙香的幽灵。我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死。蕙香刚死，自己就去配鸾身边——良心无法忍受。

“我不去”三个字甫一出口，面前唯一一扇透着光的门也“砰”地关上。

窗外的珊瑚树落尽了叶子，只剩下盘根错节的枝桠，无力地指着天空。

有人提亲的事，很快在李府里传开了。

写信的人是李家老爷的故交，姓许。据说几十年前这人还当秀才的时候屡试不第，老爷到蜀中做生意时认识了他，把买香的钱一多半与了他，助他上京科举。没想到这穷秀才就此转了运，现在已经做了某地的知州了。

这位许姓知州老爷一直对恩人念念不忘，几番辗转，终于给他打听到，恩人却已经仙去。这位许姓知州大人听说老爷死后李府陷入困顿，就借着给儿子提亲的名分拉李家人一把。

考虑了数日，三娘果然复信答应了。死气沉沉的李府终于有了一点生气。

——芸香。

睡梦里，芸香听见一声呼唤。有谁吻了吻自己的脖颈。芸香睁开惺忪睡眼，看见只穿着水红兜肚的五娘正趴在枕边，也不怕冷。芸香看见红绡帐，就知道昨晚又被她神不知鬼不觉地搬到大床上了。

已经习惯了五娘这样的胡来，芸香没说什么，坐起身子，揉揉眼睛就要掀帐出去。脚一落地，却发现自己惯常睡的矮榻已经不见了，头脑顿时清醒了。

回头，五娘已经把被子蒙上了脸。

——你的东西，都抬到她那儿了。

被子底下传来五娘的声音。


	29. 出卖

芸香：她相好的那小厮呢。

芸香记起很久不见那小厮的身影了。

五娘：吹了——小厮不老实，动手动脚起来。茴香那丫头一气就和他吹了。过了两天又耐不住，这才来又找我来。

芸香：鬼才信。

五娘：信不信由你。

芸香心里知道自己错怪了五娘，理亏，低头不响。

五娘：我对你说这谎有意思嘛。

芸香：虽然如此，你可是把那女孩的未来都毁了。

五娘一脸委屈：唉唉，还真有你这样的人，心疼嫖客就骂婊子啊。

芸香刚才还在生气，听了这话，噗嗤笑出声来。

五娘：放心啦，我有分寸。她一看就是要配给小厮的，我何必给人家将来的小夫妻生活添麻烦呢。——你是不知道，这些个小丫鬟，屁都不懂呢，背地里老拿你的事说嘴。这回好了，半斤八两，谁也别笑话谁。你不谢谢我，反来怪我，我冤。

芸香：你也不是太缺德。

五娘：那是那是。

麝香一直在边上担忧地看她们两个一言一语地说话。如今见芸香转怒为喜，她心就安了大半，连忙招呼两人坐下。五娘得知芸香来的缘故，就拉着麝香过来嘱咐两句。麝香就回了里屋，不一会儿，捧了一个包袱出来。

五娘：给丫鬟的冬衣我看了，难看得要死。这些是我给你做的，还有我以前的几件。都拿去吧。你是大丫鬟了，现在又在配鸾那儿，论身份也是半个小姐。穿那么难看，被人笑话。

芸香听了心里别别扭扭的，说不出是什么滋味。

五娘托着包袱递给芸香。芸香接了，这才注意到五娘手上常戴的金戒子不知何时变成了一枚顶针。

五娘笑了：回去再拆开看吧，尺寸错不了。也好让人瞧瞧我崔五儿的针指到底是什么样。——对了，你在二小姐那儿也有个把月了，到底上手了没？可别辜负我一番心。

芸香脸一下涨得通红。

芸香：你说笑了，我和她不是那样子。

五娘：不是那样子是怎样子？脸红得石榴似的。趁早把她办了，我等着呢。

芸香的头更低了。

五娘：没几天了。初十是个好日子，媒人就领着男方来咱家。看得顺眼了，隔日就送聘礼来。嫁妆都是现成的，年前就成亲。你可得想好了。

芸香：我不做。

五娘：做不做由你。配鸾一走，你还不是要回到我这儿来。

再度踏进配鸾的院子，芸香感到胸口猛地憋闷。

又是茴香。

茴香拦在庭院正对的屋门口站着，一双眼睛嘲讽地看着芸香的脸。嘴角是一个理直气壮的冷酷笑意，仿佛在五娘那里寻欢的不是自己而是芸香一般。而芸香也不知怎的竟然被她看得有些心虚，好像这双眼睛已经将自己看了个一清二楚一干二净。即使是冰天雪地的腊月，芸香的手心里仍然被冷汗湿润了。

脸冻得通红，看样子，大概在门口站了很久了。

——你回来了？小姐等你呢。

她说着就转了身，也不给芸香打门帘，自顾自钻了进去。芸香舒了一口气，心里胡乱猜疑着，也跟着走进屋去。

环视室内，并没看见配鸾，只是空空荡荡的屋子。

芸香：配鸾呢？

茴香：我又没说小姐在这儿。书房呢。——看我干嘛？

芸香颇觉得有些无味，但心里却越来越奇怪。茴香对自己的态度，随着配鸾和自己的冰释前嫌，这两天已经转好了不少。然而经了白天的事情，忽然又变成了这个冷冷的态度，仿佛无时无刻都在等着看自己的笑话。

芸香不禁脊梁骨有些发凉。她想起自己的确有短处握在这个丫鬟的手里。如此看来，现在的自己，不得不和茴香站在了互相要挟的立场。大概茴香就是这么想的。

芸香本来无心揭穿这个丫鬟。方才回来一路上她都在为五娘的话烦恼着，根本无心考虑这个小丫鬟的丑事，更是根本没有料到这个方才一脸若无其事的丫鬟竟然会又对自己换上了如此冷酷的面孔。

看来是不得不按她想的那样了——芸香不告诉配鸾，茴香也就不会说出自己过去的事。只能如此。这么看来，茴香故意说起配鸾，大概也是想试探自己接下来会怎么做。芸香想了想，就转身往书房走去。

谁知刚转身，就听见了茴香的一声冷笑。

芸香心里一凛，但一时顾不得她，也就没有回头。

配鸾正在屋里看书。芸香轻轻走进书房，她连头都没有抬。

芸香不禁又胡乱猜疑起来。她担心方才是否自己根本会错了茴香的意。也许茴香的冷笑正是在等着看自己的好戏。也许茴香担心和五娘的事情被芸香暴露出去，已经抢先一步把芸香……

——包袱里是衣服？

芸香回过神，看见配鸾已经搁下笔，仰着小脸，微微笑着看着自己。芸香这才想起自己手里还拿着五娘给自己的包袱——都怪自己太心不在焉了。

——坐呀永言。

配鸾说着，声音还是那么柔和。芸香这么一来稍稍放了心，把方才的猜度都丢到了九霄云外，点了点头，在配鸾边上的椅子上坐下，包袱则搁在了膝头。

配鸾：都是些什么好衣服？给我看看。

芸香：没什么，都是些丫鬟穿的……

芸香也没来得及看里面是什么。

配鸾：打开看看么。——包袱皮真漂亮。

正是应景的蓝染折枝梅花图案，确实精致漂亮。似乎五娘总是有收藏包袱皮的爱好。芸香用在外面冻得僵硬的手指颤抖地打开包袱结，才揭开，就露出了桃红锦缎的一角。

扑蝴蝶的猫儿。

芸香想起来了。这正是来之前五娘一直绣的花样。

再下面压着一簇兔毛，似乎是围脖之类。

芸香：就不打开了吧。翻乱了不好收拾呢。

配鸾笑着点了点头。芸香就把包袱重新打好。

配鸾：那些管事的老妈子们也终于知道打扮打扮家里的人了。永言有福气，这样好的衣服。明天就穿起来看看吧。

芸香不忍心纠正配鸾这是五娘给自己私自换的。三娘的事情刚过去不久，配鸾心里必然还对五娘耿耿于怀。自己倒并不心疼这两件衣服，只是倘若告诉配鸾，免不了大家都不开心。多一事不如少一事，芸香选择了沉默，把这一包衣服都放在了一边空着的架子上。

配鸾：你去这一趟还好？五娘那儿，她没有为难你吧？

芸香正欲回答，身后的书房门却响了两声。配鸾说声进来，门便开了。

又是茴香。

茴香端着茶具托子进了屋来，不由分说，摆在了配鸾和芸香中间，开始斟茶。

配鸾：好了好了茴香，还有你永言姐姐在呢。就这样吧。

茴香就把茶壶放下，看了一眼芸香，忽然嗤嗤笑道：小姐担心她做什么，五娘对她好极了呢，恨不得搁在手心里疼着。

芸香脸上一烧，低头不做言语，直到配鸾挥挥手打发茴香快点出去，心跳才稍微缓和了些。她仔细回忆了一番，想起五娘给自己衣服的那时候茴香早就出去了，本不该知道这事。大概她只是在门口听见了配鸾的话，就见缝插针地说两句风凉话吧。想到这里，芸香松了口气，又偷偷看向配鸾，不禁慌了——配鸾正在为自己斟茶。

芸香：这种事，还是放着我来……

配鸾笑了，就把茶壶放下。

配鸾：我也有几件衣服想给永言，如果姐姐不嫌弃……

芸香听见那个“也”字，免不了又是一阵胡思乱想。转而想到这“也”的前提或许不是五娘给自己衣服的事，而是指府上发冬衣的事，就稍稍松了口气。眼看着配鸾把身边几本书下压的包袱取了出来。

尽管心里激烈地斗争着，芸香嘴上还是说着怎敢当。

配鸾：别让我娘知道就好。

展开来，都是些没穿过一两次的衣服。配鸾让芸香站起来比一比肩袖的长度，芸香便红着脸照做了。感受着配鸾的指尖抚过自己的肩头，芸香的心跳不禁越来越快。

——果然还是短了半寸……

配鸾看着芸香袖口露出来的一段边，遗憾地说着。

——……我还是手太拙，裁剪绣花都做不好，否则可以帮永言……

配鸾说这些话的时候，脸离芸香分外近，几乎贴在了芸香的肩头，吐气若兰。芸香紧张得身子都几乎僵硬了，然而心底还是涌过一缕暖意。

真希望这时间能就这样停了下来。

真希望……

——明天就是初十了。

配鸾说。

芸香猛地想起了在五娘那里听到的话。

配鸾：我娘说，“那个人”就要来了，明天。

芸香点了点头。

配鸾：只是先来看看，问问情况，聊一聊。听说是个品貌都不错的人，只是我担心……

怎能不担心呢。毕竟，她就要嫁给自己完全不认识的另一个人了。

就连芸香也在担心。

配鸾：他是怎样的人，什么模样，什么性格，说话是什么声音……我都不知道。而他父亲为了报答过去我父亲对他施以的援助，就让他来娶我，他就娶了。我想不明白。虽然即使换了别人，也差不多是这样。譬如媒人说有这么一家人，出身不错，人品好，模样也端正。倘若我娘看着不错，我无非也是嫁。但我还是担心……

初十的早晨，窗外分外明亮，隔着纸窗，屋里都被洞彻了。又是一夜的积雪。无风。

芸香忍不住庆幸自己依然身在配鸾的院子。自从听五娘说了那一番话，芸香每次醒来，看见配鸾这里的屋梁，心情都十二分的复杂。和配鸾在一起的日子眼看是过一天少一天，每天醒来，都觉得自己的昨日虚度的如此奢侈，而今日又来得如此猝不及防。

但是配鸾一开口，芸香就暂时把那些担忧忘记了。配鸾总是聪明地避开那些可能引发烦恼的细节，因此总是受到周围人的喜欢，就连时常被感伤情绪占领的芸香，也在不知不觉中被她的无忧无虑所感染。

就连初十的早晨也是如此。

和配鸾一起吃着青白瓷碟里的点心，喝一盏茶，看看窗口的雪景，芸香不禁觉得这是一个好兆头。那一名面容尚不分明的男性，许真的是配鸾命定的理想丈夫。

这么想着，芸香也暗暗替配鸾感到高兴了。

在这样一片清爽愉悦的气氛里，茴香踏进屋来。她刚才被三娘叫了去，现在刚刚回来。因为是个特别的日子，见她进来，配鸾和芸香都带着期许等着她将要说出的消息。

——三娘叫你过去。让你穿得好看些，别给咱府上丢脸。

这样失礼的话，当然是对芸香说的。茴香传了话，便冷冷地闭着嘴盯着芸香，眼睛里闪过一丝不屑。

芸香被那不屑的眼神伤到了。

这实在是出乎芸香的意料。原本以为三娘会像传说里其他的母亲那样，借着这个机会，让配鸾悄悄看上自己的准夫君一眼。现在却不让配鸾去，连日常的问安都给免了，芸香不由得添了两分担忧，转过头看向配鸾。

配鸾眉宇间现出些许失望的表情，但依然给了芸香一个温柔的笑颜。

——去吧，拜托了。

芸香点头，转身到暖阁里更换衣服，留下茴香和配鸾在外间。

（——别给咱府上丢脸。）

茴香传的话言犹在耳。芸香的眉一蹙，手就游向了从五娘那里拿来的那一叠衣服。

当季的最好衣服，大概还是从五娘那里拿来的这些了。虽然心里不太舒服，果然还是不得不穿上这些吧。

芸香拿出了两三件，和自己的旧行头拼凑成了一套，深呼吸，开始解起自己身上的衣衫来。

好冷。

芸香瑟瑟发抖。伸手去捡拾那些预备的衣服。这时候她看见不远处似乎有人影跟着一动。她一回头，才发现那是屏风那边镜中的自己。

芸香猛地心惊。

镜子里的少女正弓着身子，被镂花屏风遮去了半边，露出了洁白的肩背，脖颈，和脖颈上堆起的发髻。

发髻是不合适的、府里通房丫鬟的式样，乌黑地高高堆积着。自从在八月的时候被五娘梳成了这种样式，就再也、再也没有变过。这发髻太成熟，让芸香看上去竟有几分风尘。屏风后面露出来的肩与背却依然是少女的，干净无瑕。

简直像个雏妓。

芸香一瞬间忘记了寒冷，久久凝视着远处镜里的自己的影像。

不对。自己已经不是“雏”了。芸香叹息一声，拿起夹棉的小袄，直起身来。小袄的襟上绣了两枝并蒂莲花。芸香苦笑着披在肩上，扣上一粒粒如意头的襻扣。指尖经过胸前，芸香发现自己好像又成熟了几分。

大半年过去，天气在变，自己也在变。只是明年春天的自己，已经不再像今年春天那样了。

到了明年春天那时候，配鸾已经嫁了人几个月了。

芸香低头，拾起另一件衣服，穿上。

飘落。

刚一抖开手中的衣服，芸香看见有什么从衣服里飘了出来。

落在地上。

芸香低头捡了起来。

那是几张古旧的纸。

是五娘给自己的信？——不会。五娘并不识字。

芸香把纸翻了过来。

……是画。

画上是闺阁里的景象。床幔，香炉，地上并排着两双女人的睡鞋。

赤条条的。

虽然其中一个顶着男人的帽子，不过，依然是女人。

两具全然不合比例的女体，在床上奇怪地扭在一起。

芸香顿时明白了这是什么。

……还好当初没展开来给配鸾看。这女人，怎么这样。

心里埋怨着五娘，芸香的脸上一阵白一阵红。

——永言，你还好么？我进去好么？

配鸾的声音。

芸香慌忙把这些东西塞在床榻下：再等我一等。

芸香整理好了衣衫，还没走到镜前的时候，耳朵还因为那些图画自顾自灼热着。然而一走到镜子前，芸香就不知不觉改变了。

芸香心里一沉：镜中的自己，简直是……

——我可以进来么？

配鸾又问了。

——进来吧。

芸香说。

话一出口，芸香又是一惊。这也是和自己全然不相称的语气。难道说衣装一变，连精神也跟着变了么。芸香不敢相信。

配鸾进屋来了。芸香转过身看着她。

配鸾也看见了芸香。她仿佛也受到了极大的触动，许久才开口。

配鸾：你看上去和她好像。

“她”指五娘。无需多言。

配鸾：我开玩笑呢——永言怎么会和她一样呢。这身衣服，可真漂亮呢。

配鸾说着又笑了。但芸香的心却被她之前的那句话扰乱了。床下压的春画，身上穿的衣服，还有配鸾……自己被五娘推到这里来的意义。

所有的线，在配鸾的一句话之下纠缠成了一团乱麻。

住手吧，住手吧。只要配鸾能干干净净地离开这个家。

但在那个陌生的家里，就真的就没有“这种事”么。

……耳边似乎响起了茴香的嘲笑。

芸香一身冷汗。

想起茴香和五娘的事，芸香的心就沉了下去。

而自己在五娘那里的种种颠鸾倒凤，又将自己的喉咙紧紧勒住。

自己和五娘越来越像。配鸾迟早会觉察到。更何况还有那个恶魔似的小丫鬟。

（——……早听说那丫鬟已经不是处啦。）

（——仔细别弄脏了小姐的书！）

（——小姐担心她做什么，五娘对她好极了呢，恨不得搁在手心里疼着。）

（——……穿得好看些。）

有种仿佛被人玩弄在手心里似的感觉。

这种提心吊胆，比起五娘的指尖撩拨更是一种折磨。

本来和配鸾的时间就是所剩无几。在这个肮脏压抑让人窒息的宅子里。如果不是凭借着在聋哑似的三娘那里获得的一点可怜的信赖，和五娘自以为是恩惠的毫无道理的安排，芸香怎么可能有这种在配鸾身边喘息的机会。

然而现在仅有的幸福和自尊，都被捏在那个小丫鬟的手心里，恣意玩弄着。倘若她愿意，只要轻轻一捏，一切顷刻间都将化为乌有。

简直是恶魔。从前和小厮私下里见面倒也罢了——明明主动爬到五娘的床上，享受地呻吟了，事后被人发现了还一副若无其事敢作敢为的表情。而现在呢。

而自己看见她的时候，还以为她也是受到了欺凌，还为此失态地责备着五娘……

不过只有十四岁，竟然这样……淫荡与卑鄙。

芸香心中积累的怨恨越来越深。

不可原谅。

简直不可原谅。

芸香还站在镜前低下了头。

芸香：配鸾，我说……

声音莫名沙哑了。

配鸾好奇地看着镜子里芸香颓丧的模样。刚欲开口，芸香就抬起了头。

芸香：配鸾，我接下来要说一件事。在我说完以前，请你……不要说话，不要生气，只是听，好么。

芸香：就是这样。

配鸾沉默了半晌，转身掀开门帘：茴香，你进来。

芸香听见配鸾的声音在颤抖。

茴香镇定自若地进了里屋。

配鸾：跪下。

茴香跪下伏在配鸾的脚边，眼睛却冷冷盯着芸香。芸香后背一凉。

配鸾：自己把自己做的说一遍。

茴香：小姐已经知道了，婢子就不用再说了。

配鸾：都敢做了，还不敢说么？

茴香：还有自己做了不知多少次，却说别人不是的呢。

芸香一阵头晕目眩。

在告诉配鸾的时候，芸香自己就已经做好了被茴香戳穿的准备。但是想到比起茴香的话，配鸾应该更相信自己，芸香就放大了胆子赌上一赌。其中的胜算有七八成。但此时听茴香说起来，芸香还是乱了几分阵脚。

究竟是什么时候起，自己也学会了这种损人利己的事呢。芸香凄然想着。

——谁？

配鸾的声音益发严厉了。

——那人，现在就站在小姐的边上。

芸香头脑里的弦绷得几乎断掉。

配鸾笑了出来。

——永言？都说人一着急，指着黑的都能咬成白的。算了吧，茴香。

芸香不由得松了一口气。

茴香慌了。她怨恨地盯了一眼芸香，之后道：真的，小姐，她早几百年就真的和五娘有一腿，还合伙算计着把您……

——闭嘴！

芸香第一次听见配鸾说出这样严厉的字眼。

回头看着配鸾的脸——眼睛里有什么荧荧地闪着。

她一定太失望了。

据说，茴香在她身边做伴已经很多年，是已故老爷为女儿精挑细选出的伶俐小丫鬟，还是公认的这府里少有的忠仆。

为了暂时的自保，不得不把这名忠仆推上风口浪尖，芸香不由得深深自责。

现在，自己也终于卑鄙了一回。

茴香咬着嘴唇，但仍然倔强地昂着头跪在配鸾面前，满脸的不屈。

配鸾幽幽叹了一声，低下了头。

一棵被雪压弯的柳树。

——永言，你先到我娘那里去吧。别让她久等了。


	30. 火宅

芸香的打扮让三娘着实吃了一惊。但她只是让芸香在边上等着，并没再问其他。不一会儿前门一阵喧哗，管家便前去迎接。两顶小轿子，下来两个人。三十岁左右蓄着美髯、穿着紫色大氅的是媒人。另一个看上去不到二十岁一身青色锦衣仪表堂堂的，自然是那位许家的公子了。

芸香没敢仔细看那许家公子的模样，只能远远躲着那两人的视线。在那个年轻人从轿子里探出身子，走进自己视域的刹那，她顿时觉得脚下飘忽不稳。不远处那两顶轿子也晃了一晃。

北风又一次吹起，劫掠过这一座即将崩溃的宅院。芸香的眼睛被风吹得流出泪来。视野的一片模糊中，忽然又浮现了茴香那张怨恨与鄙夷的脸。芸香心里又是一凛。

看着跟在媒人身后走进院门的那名青年的面容，芸香不禁又跌入想象的魔障。看他的行止，似乎是个不错的人。可是这样一个人所处的家庭，会不会也像这里一样混乱无序呢。在那样的家庭里，是否会长成一个伪君子，一个衣冠禽兽？倘若这个家庭里的男人们也不幸出远门或者死了，是否也会变得和李府一样？

还有配鸾……配鸾在李府长成，倘若不是如此被隔离着，保护着，她身上的一点纯真恐怕早就荡然无存。到了一个新的世界，她又会被熏染成什么样子？

……自己不就是最好的例子么。

芸香的喉咙里一阵苦涩。

才来到这个陌生的宅院里不到一年，自己便被侮辱、欺凌、出卖，以及侮辱、欺凌、出卖他人。这个泥淖似的宅院……芸香本以为自己被染脏的只有身体而已并且将一直如此，现在看来，这种念头是多么的幼稚可笑。

即使是重重深锁的闺门之内，也是无际腥膻的战场。

在这个世上，倘若不为了自己，就活不下去啊。

吃死物的腐肉。芸香曾经见过这种事。那是在和母亲与暮姨清明踏青的路上，突然间母亲变了脸色，拉着自己的手就说：永言，快走。

当时，只有十岁，还扎着两个抓鬏的小永言胸中满是迷惑不解。出于孩童的好奇，她没能忍住，一面被母亲拉着走开，一面偷偷地回头往相反的方向看了一眼。

她再也没能忘记。

那也是一片仲春之际的芳草地，还闪烁着清晨细雨的湿润光泽，弥漫着潮湿的清香。横着不知从哪里来的一具被踏毙的兽类死尸，大概是猫狗之类。几只丑陋的鸟类正上下乱扑着翅膀，哑哑地怪笑着，啄着，悠闲地饕餮着。

那一定不是鸟，而是恶鬼。永言想着。

回想起这一幕，芸香的胸中就一阵恶心欲呕。

等她又回到现实世界中时，那两人已经随着管家穿过前院，绕过前厅，进了厅堂。芸香低头整了整被风吹乱的衣衫，也悄悄潜回了屋中。

三娘虽然是寡妇，但遇到嫁女这样的大事，也不好躲在帘后。但是她刚坐定，就复杂地看了一眼芸香。

芸香知道她有些责备自己。都怪自己今天穿得太出格了。她迅速后退几步，乖巧地躲在了他们几人视线不会常常触及的地方，偷偷观察着。给客人上茶的事就交给了檀香来做。

听他们的谈天，芸香渐渐知道了一些事。那媒人是许家公子的发蒙先生，也与许家大人知交深厚。当初李府老爷资助许家老爷科考，就是这位先生促成的。已经促成了一件好事，如今又来促成另一件，也是缘上缘。

至于那位许家的公子，现在也在州学里念书，正准备参加下一次的科考。听说书念得也颇好，常受到几个有名州学教授的赞赏。三娘听到这里，连连念佛。毕竟老爷生前也是说想要给配鸾找个读书人家，现在这心愿也终于遂了，倘若老爷泉下有知，也可以瞑目了。

三人起先气氛还有些尴尬，但年轻人没有一点少年人的青涩习气，加上那位做媒人的教书先生也不是酸文人，也时不时说些无伤大雅的妙语，三娘脸上的表情就渐渐缓和了。谈到早死的老爷，三娘心中一酸，即使念着佛号，也忍不住滚下泪来。好在话题很快就转向了李府的女儿配鸾身上。三娘把配鸾的事情简要地说了一番。说到她曾经读过不少书，媒人的表情稍稍有些凝重。三娘连忙解释只是背过三百千，读了四书和女四书，又读过一点《诗》，而且因为老爷逝世，丧乱之下就渐渐废止了。教书先生的表情这才稍稍缓和了下来。

——适当地读点书，对女孩子是好，可是如果读多了，心性也就浮了。

教书先生发出这样的一番高论。

——是是。阿弥陀佛，我家女儿读的也就那么几本……

三娘连连点头念佛。

教书先生渐渐开始和三娘探讨起子女教育的问题来。芸香听着听着就有些厌烦了，不禁将视线移向边上那位青年。

那青年的话倒也不多。听到读书的事情，他的表情忽然专注了起来。听到那位教书先生的议论，他便笑而不语。

大概也是觉得教书先生的话有些迂得可笑吧。芸香猜测。

——听说茴香被小姐骂了……那女的害的。穿得跟五娘似的，妖死了……

芸香一个冷颤。

——嘘！里面有客人。

确实有人在外面议论。芸香循声回头，看向窗外。

没有人影。早就躲远了。

这就让宅子里的丫鬟都知道了么？芸香心里不由得一阵慌张失措。才换上的干净衣衫不消多时就已经被冷汗沁湿。

……这真是好事不出门，坏事传千里啊。她想。

这么想着，眼前又浮现茴香的脸。

……怎么办？

就在刚才离开配鸾的时候，茴香已经向配鸾揭发了自己。配鸾当然没有相信——这也是自己滥用了配鸾的信赖。但是看见配鸾如此严厉地责罚茴香，自己的心中，难道就没有一点隐忧么？

说没有，那是不可能的。

只因为自己也是曾和五娘同床共枕的人啊。

原来这种事情，在配鸾看来竟是如此的难以忍受。

尽管那一次次的起因都是被迫，但是，倘若配鸾知道自己早就辜负了她的信赖，她的失望表情……芸香不敢想象下去。

而且……

已经下定决心借着这一次天赐的良机与过去决裂，但是，为何离开五娘越远，自己就变得和她越像？

衣装也是，行为也是。

芸香心中一阵后怕。她突然又想起五娘塞在包袱里的那几张春画儿，又是一阵紧张。

倘若自己迫于她的安排，也对配鸾做出那样的事情……

一阵笑语喧喧。

媒人与三娘商定了下红定的日子，就要和那青年行礼告退。

芸香还是恍恍惚惚的，但本能地又往隐蔽处躲了躲。直到他们出了远门，上了轿子，走得远了，看见三娘一脸不安的表情，芸香才想起自己是被三娘叫过来的。

三娘看见芸香，叹了一声：都怪你今天穿得不好，否则真可以给他倒杯茶，也好看清他长相，说给配鸾听了。——你觉得他怎样？

芸香不禁红了脸。在家的时候，自己就是家里唯一的女儿。唯一有关男性的记忆，就是自己的父亲。父亲毕竟是长辈，也不好比较。然而经了方才一番观察，芸香也有了一些想法：倘若把那青年人和自己熟悉的女性来作一个比较，稳重老成像自己的母亲，心存主见又像暮姨，至于容貌，恰好与配鸾相配。想来想去都是优点，还真的看不出有什么缺点，一点都不像慕色少艾的轻浮子弟。

想到这里，芸香就点了点头，说：挺好。

三娘沉吟片刻，道：我也觉得好。只是就这么一回，他话也不多，看不出见识如何。教书先生既然以前就没说过谎，这一次大概也不会。配鸾这姑娘，嫁的时候不好，没赶上老爷在的时候，尽管老爷疼她，嫁妆也不可能像当年给乘凤的那样多。大概……也不是来骗钱的吧。

骗钱？芸香倒是没想到这一层。倘若是骗子的话，这就不仅是一场空欢喜的了……

三娘脸上的忧色更重了：我一直担心这个。老爷当初的事我也不知道，现在突然冒出来说要娶配鸾，这个媒人我们也不认识，要是骗钱的……那可怎么办啊？配鸾她不能嫁，绝对不能嫁。我就这一个女儿，要是她没了，这家就算散了，不能嫁……

她惊惶地摇着头，嘴里机械地念叨着，声音也有些发颤。

芸香察觉到她神色有异。

听说，自从那次中了五娘设计的圈套，她便时常起疑心。不但时不时说丫鬟们合谋要害她，半夜里也会莫名其妙地惊醒，最近更加变本加厉，连点什么香都要换个两三次。

可怜人，这回疑心病又犯了。

放任她这样慌张下去，芸香心里也不是滋味，想了一想，开口道：三娘，您若是不放心，我替您写封信，想办法稍给那边州里老爷，假当商量婚事，也好问个清楚，您看如何？

芸香的话刚说完，手就被三娘猛地一把攥住了。

——全靠你了，啊，芸香。

回配鸾那里的一路上，芸香一面忍着不去思量茴香的事，一面又忍不住思量——茴香怨恨又鄙夷的眼神简直就像利剑一般悬在头顶。还有无意间听见的，丫鬟们的议论。

一片混乱心绪的缝隙里，芸香看见了一块黑黝黝的圆形。圆形渐渐移近，变成八角形的窟窿——一眼井。

不久前溺死蕙香的那眼井，也许也是解脱之门吧。

这时眼前出现一扇门。芸香不假思索地一推。

……配鸾的院子到了。

不知不觉就走到了这里。院子里空落落的，没有人影。芸香不禁向里屋寻去。没人，连配鸾也不在。她不禁慌了，转而走向书房。

门掩着。是锁了？

推。——没锁。

芸香看见伏在桌案上的少女。——是配鸾。

推门的响声让少女察觉到，缓缓地抬起头来，似乎刚刚哭过。

不见茴香，大概是先斩后奏，已经赶出去了吧。芸香自责地想着。

——永言。

配鸾先开口了。

芸香不由自主地吞咽了一口口水。

眼前，配鸾正凝视着自己的眼睛。

配鸾：来，讲点开心的事吧，永言。说说看，你在那儿都看见了什么？

芸香做了一个梦。

三月天气，院子里桃花红，梨花白，花丛里藏着两只喜鹊。似曾相识的院落一被打上春的烙印，竟然陌生起来。芸香心里一阵无所适从。

墙外的锣鼓齐鸣，声音盖过了喜鹊嘁喳，震耳欲聋。

究竟发生了什么？

芸香引颈四处张望——几个丫鬟突然从院门口拥了进来，一见了她的面，都是一惊，随后便由那个为首的领着施礼。

芸香呆住了。

——小姐……

芸香慌了，她低下头，却看见自己穿着一身大红的嫁衣。

……自己……是配鸾？

——小姐快去上轿啊，三娘都在外面等着呐。

被丫鬟们推推搡搡着，芸香的两腿却像钉子一样扎在地上。她恍惚中觉得自己确实是配鸾不错，这被簇拥的感觉也让她觉得很舒服。然而出于本能的恐惧，她一点也不能移动自己的步伐——对轿子的恐惧攫住了心。

丫鬟们越聚越多，都穿着一模一样的衣装。有大丫鬟，小丫鬟，不大不小的中丫鬟，却都是一种装扮，一种发式，连说起话也像一个腔调。起先都是低眉顺目恭恭敬敬的模样，后来都渐渐不约而同地目露些许凶光。好像她们事先都联手起来，策划了一场密谋，或者受了某个幕后的人的指使，准备对自己下毒手。

突然间，芸香从那几十个丫鬟中辨认出了一张脸。那张脸上笼罩着苦大仇深的黑气——那是茴香。眼睛里的怨念化为尖刀，戳中了芸香的心，伴之而来的是嘴角的冷笑。陷入糊涂的自己顿时想起了自己对她的出卖，不禁觉得她才是事件背后的主谋。也许眼前这一大片盲动的丫鬟里，只有她还能认得出自己是芸香，而非配鸾。自己越烦恼，她便越高兴。

倏忽间，茴香又已变了模样，不再是那个身材娇小的小丫鬟，长大了不少，好像男人一样高大。芸香心里一阵害怕。她想要提高嗓门尖叫，然而，就在这时，手腕却突然被一直冰冷的手抓住了。

芸香回过头，看见了全身湿漉漉的蕙香。

——姐姐……跟我走吧……

蕙香颤抖着嘴唇说着。她的嘴唇已经变成了没有温度的蓝紫色，凄苦的声音里没有一点活人的气息。芸香的手腕被她死死扣住，挣扎不得。全身湿漉漉的蕙香也被丫鬟们一起推搡着，但她似乎一点也感觉不到被人群挤压的痛苦，两只眼睛一直凝视着芸香的嘴唇，脸颊缓缓贴近。就要吻上去。

虽然芸香起先看见她，心里涌上了无数的痛苦，但一见她凑近，恐惧就又占了上风。她刚要逃，另一只手却又被死死扣住。这次是茴香抓住了她。仿佛中了邪似的丫鬟们一拥而上，将她高高地抬了起来，举过头顶，向深宅大院门口透出的光亮涌去……

芸香抬起头四处张望求救，却不知道该找谁。

在这个无法得救的场合，配鸾的名字仿佛蒲公英一样在风中飘散，忘记得一干二净。

蕙香也躺在人群的头顶，一面痴痴地笑着，一面将潮湿冰冷的手指缓缓滑过芸香的小腹。

五娘！

五娘不在这群人里。

鞭炮响了起来。人们欢呼着把芸香塞进火一样燃烧着的大红喜轿。芸香挣扎着想要跑出去，却发现自己已经不知何时被绳索紧缚住了。

——……起轿！

芸香想要呼救，却发现嘴也已经被堵住。燃烧的轿子已经抬起，四壁红漆涂画过的布幔正滚滚飘散着呛人的乌黑浓烟。

完了。一切都完了。

绝望的黑暗正在缓缓将芸香吞噬。

芸香惊醒过来。睁开眼，屋里仍是湿冷的寒冬。窗外晨光熹微。隔空看见矮桌上隔着的纸笔，上面的信刚写了一半。她记起来了：昨晚自己正在为三娘起草打探婚事真假的书信，写了一半，睡魔作祟，就想到床上小憩一阵，不想就此昏昏睡去。

而这张床，数月前，自己还睡过。芸香想。那时候自己在这一头，茴香在那一头。那时候自己在配鸾这儿还事事小心，碰到茴香出门和小厮私会也不敢多看。更别提让配鸾知道。那时候为了让配鸾能掩护自己一阵，整页无眠地在那边那张矮桌上，小心翼翼地抄写佛经。

一切都是过去的事了。

芸香一声叹息。

茴香被秘密地撵出了配鸾的院子。配鸾或许也即将嫁人。能享受住在配鸾外间待遇的，而今而后，只有芸香一个。这是她在这宅院里目前为止唯一的一次胜利，但她却感受不到丝毫的喜悦。

相反，她越来越害怕配鸾。

“倘若能就这么嫁了人，能离开这个家的话——我想带你走。”

配鸾昨晚听了芸香的见闻后，确实是这么说的。还握住了她的手。

当时听了配鸾的话，芸香就陷入了沉默了。

……因为，倘若配鸾知道了自己的过去，想必也会如北风卷地一般，将自己扫出院门吧。

她这么想着。

想到这里，她又是一声叹息，想要将衾被扯上来，蒙住自己的脸。然而，出乎意料，她扯不动被子。她不禁半勾起脖子，向脚的方向看去。

她差点惊呼出来。

那人，那就仰在床尾，头枕在她被子的一角。憔悴的鬓发丝毫掩不住艳丽的面容，一对妩媚凤眼正倒过来，观看着芸香表情戏剧性的变化。

芸香整个呆住了。

怎么就在她担心的时候，五娘就突然出现了？

她下意识地往门口看了一眼——门大敞着，不知五娘她是用什么法子开了门进来的，抑或自己昨晚根本就忘记了锁门。至于配鸾何以就这样让她闯了进来，芸香更是一无所知。

——找配鸾？三娘把她叫去了。你起得还真晚。

五娘看出了她的疑惑，三言两语就解答了。但芸香依旧戒备地看着她。

五娘：看什么看，我又不会吃了你。

芸香不听，刚要坐起身来，五娘却先她一步翻了个身。可怜的丫鬟刚坐起了一半，肩膀就被美艳的妇人重新扑回枕上。

但妇人突然停住了丫鬟心中预想的动作。

她俯在芸香的身上，右手忽然松开了芸香的肩头。芸香怯怯地偷瞄一眼那只手。依然是戴着三个明晃晃金戒子的那只手，离开了芸香的身体，转而撑在枕边。芸香还在诧异，另一只手已经抚摸起她的脸来。芸香想说什么，五娘的嘴唇却动了动。她以为她要说话，就等待着，谁知那散发着涂了艳丽口脂的嘴唇却只是吹出了一股温热的气，混杂着口脂里的檀香味儿，直直扑面而来。芸香猝不及防，躲闪不得，只能闭眼，却听见了五娘的轻笑声。

五娘：好久不见。听说你把茴香那丫鬟挤兑走了？

芸香抿住嘴唇不答。她已经又睁开了眼睛，此时两眼直视着五娘的凝视，心里有些惶惶然。

这种事已经很久没有发生过了。这么近的凝视，和五娘，而且还在床上。五娘在上而她在下。五娘说着话，嘴里的热气就能喷在她脸上。衾被里本来热着，现在更加灼热。

五娘：本事进展不小呢，不愧是我一手教出来的。你们读书人怎么说来着——言传身教？

这话又说到了芸香的痛处。

虽然和五娘已经很久不曾照面，但每次芸香拿起镜子，都觉得镜中的自己和崔五娘在眉目间越来越像。即便拆下了五娘交付的首饰，镜子里，五娘的生灵依旧无法如鬼魅般无法驱散。

每到这时候，她都会不禁揣度起，那个只顾着自己的享乐（或许不止是自己的享乐）与丫鬟云翻雨覆的女人究竟是怎样一步步走到了今日，在扬州声色犬马的风月场里，在李府桃夭李秾的闺阁间。越是这么想，越觉得自己同她并无分别。

而现在，遭遇到五娘的调侃，她竟然无以回应。

看着这张离自己愈来愈近的脸，不知从何时起，她竟然感觉仿佛置身镜下一般。

——你来做什么？

紧张之下，芸香终于问了出来。

五娘的指尖一直抚着她的脸，听她这么问，就轻轻捏了一把，笑道：你那么磨磨蹭蹭的，我等不及了，就来催催你。

芸香便知道她说的又是那件事，心中顿时黯淡了。她躲开五娘眼睛的凝视：你何苦呢。小姐她说会带我走。

话刚说完，芸香就感到五娘的指尖停在了脸上不再移动。

气氛刹那间僵住了。

芸香也没料到五娘竟然会受到如此大的震动。她正要看五娘的表情，就被五娘拖住胳臂，猛地拉到胸前。

凝视。

五娘：你跟她走？

芸香躲避无法，只得隐约其辞：她说着玩的吧。

五娘冷笑着连连点头。

五娘：好啊好啊芸香，踩了高枝，就把老恩公给忘了？扔下五儿自己快活，好啊。当初是我瞎了眼，巴巴地把你送到别人床上……

芸香：你住口！

脱口而出之后，芸香她才被自己的话吓了一跳。但话已出口，无法挽回，只能故作强硬地盯着眼前的妇人。

妇人也一时懵了。

芸香：以为别人都和你一样不堪……配鸾她才不是那样的人，她……比你……

芸香：你不过是这家里的一个娼妓。对，娼妓。

芸香说完就捂住了自己的嘴。

“娼妓”这种话，以前的她，是不会说出口的。然而……

她眼睁睁地看见五娘的嘴角抽动了一下，随后竟然松开了她，呵呵地笑了起来。

芸香有些害怕。她本能想要离开床上这个是非之地。

五娘：原来你是这样想的。

是这样想的吗？芸香还没来得及自问，就咚地倒回了床上，眼前一阵金星乱冒。她看见五娘身上的锦缎带着体温陡然压了过来。

——……让你好好享受一回。

屋子里顿时静了，只剩下芸香的一颗心突突乱跳的声音。

完了。

芸香想。


	31. 不悔

妇人的指尖，经过悠长的日居月诸，终于再一次在丫鬟荒芜已久的肉体上游走。冬还依然是冬，居室里的气氛却渐渐灼热。于是床也不是床，衾也不是衾，一切都回到了当初在五娘那里的光景。然而床上的丫鬟已经在不知不觉中变了。

——别这样……

——因为配鸾回来了会看见？放心，她没那么快。

芸香还想抗拒，但很快就用完了力气。与其这么说，不如说身体的记忆让她先一步放弃了。心中分明是绝望与羞耻，然而身体却对这一次的快意期待了太久。她放弃了，任五娘摆弄着。乱发遮住了脸。

轻车熟路。五娘脸上露出欣慰的温柔表情。事毕，她长吁一口气，又把芸香从枕上揽起来。经了方才一番折腾，丫鬟直接就软软地倒在了怀里，眼睛里荧光闪闪。五娘扶着她，顺手就按在她的胸脯上。芸香脸红了。

五娘：大了不少呢。再过两年，就赶得上我了。

芸香：谁要像你。

五娘：还为茴香的事生气呢？还是嫉妒了？

芸香：自作多情。我要把衣服穿起来了。

五娘还想再抱着她坐一阵子，但她已经先一步伸出一条胳臂，把一边架子上挂的小袄勾了下来。五娘无法，只得先一步抢过来，帮她披在肩上。芸香没拒绝。

五娘：头发我来梳。

芸香：我会梳。

五娘抢一步把梳子握在手里，不想芸香竟然打开妆奁，又找出一把牛角梳子来。五娘便只有叹气，看着芸香对着镜子，颤着手把钗子插在发间。

五娘：好看。

芸香：说得过去罢了。

五娘：反正我喜欢。

芸香转过身，冷冷地看着五娘。五娘却只是笑着。

芸香：笑什么。

话刚说完，芸香就听见院门吱嘎一声。她立刻变了颜色，害怕地向窗的方向望去。寒冬日子，窗紧闭着，一无所见，但她知道一定是配鸾回来了。五娘看见她慌张失措的模样，笑得更开心了。

芸香：你快躲……

五娘却笑吟吟地打断她：躲？我为什么要躲，不做亏心事不怕鬼敲门。配鸾来了，正好也让她看看这床单，教她点做女人的事儿。——老那么一副不食人间烟火的模样，我看着烦。

芸香登时就乱了阵脚。她感觉到配鸾越来越近，但五娘还是若无其事，没有一点要走的意思。她不禁懊悔起来：倘若刚才一发现五娘来就尖叫，把她撵出去，现在就不会这么难堪。但是当时的自己，真的能尖叫着把她撵走么？

来不及后悔了。五娘已经重新坐定，从妆奁里拿了一把小刀，对着镜子，仔仔细细地修起眉毛来。芸香打量着五娘的一举一动，忽然记起，自从那次大小姐乘凤把李府的闺阁搞得地覆天翻，五娘就再也没敢公然对自己怎样动手动脚，连夜晚睡梦中的抚摸都压抑着欲火。

好像刚刚结为连理的小夫妻，彼此都强压着渴慕的心情，一举一动都是怜惜与敬畏。

而这一次……

芸香明白了。

她是想把自己从配鸾那里夺回来啊。

大概是听见配鸾打算带自己嫁人，才下定决心要拼个鱼死网破。

芸香怕极了。只恨自己没能早一步看穿。她想起被撵走的茴香。茴香只是趁着配鸾的不注意，跑到五娘那里去寻欢，尚且被配鸾撵了出去。而自己竟然明目张胆放着五娘进了配鸾的院子，那不就是罪大恶极了么。

想到这里，芸香的心里反而异常地平静。

这就是芸香的本来面目了。芸香自嘲。自从出了茴香的事情，自己无时无刻都在提心吊胆，担忧着往事的暴露，寝食难安。丫鬟们的流言蜚语就像蚊虫蚂蚁一般，密密麻麻地爬遍每一个角落，让她毛发倒竖。和配鸾苦心经营的一点感情，就像这宅子一样，不过是一幕虚假的繁荣。

太累了。

世间好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。

而现在，不消多少工夫，一切就都会清楚了。

五娘在这里悠闲地修眉，自己则是衣衫楚楚，床上留着两人欢会的痕迹，院子外也没有听到尖叫与挣扎。

多么清楚的罪证。

什么给配鸾当陪嫁，不过是水月镜花而已。

但芸香一点也不懊悔。

她不懊悔。自从昨晚配鸾那么说，芸香就一直不敢当真。陪嫁这种事，嫁过去也或许是通房丫鬟，或许是妾。自己和配鸾像李府的那些妻妾们陷入旷日持久的床笫之争，反目成仇……芸香不愿。如果配鸾正式这么要求，自己本来也打算拒绝。

官宦人家，不像李府，也不像乘凤嫁过去的那家——毕竟不是商人家庭。

不是商人家庭又如何？做丈夫的知书达理，又如何？

……就连母亲和暮雨姨姨也是。

芸香痛苦地想着。

父亲不在家的时候，她们也会寂寞吧。母亲和暮雨姨姨难道不是一直睡在一张床上的么。

想到这里，芸香心如刀绞。

不对，这应该不一样……但其中又有多少分别？

还有更多的。夜奔的事，跳井的事，偷情的事，夜不归宿的事。

不过就是那样了。家族这样的事情，早已经厌倦了。不过是从一种情欲陷入另一种情欲，不过是从一个火坑跳到另一个火坑，从一座活地狱走向另一座活地狱。不过就是这样而已。

芸香强作镇定，看向妆台边上的五娘。想了这么久，仿佛过了几个时辰，五娘修眉的小剪却还在老位置徘徊着。终究只是过去片刻而已。

五娘高高抬着手肘，目光也心有灵犀地转到了镜中芸香的脸上，笑道：教你一招，现在把衣服扯破头发抓乱躺在床，假装刚被我强奸过，还来得及。

芸香置之一笑。她只觉得一切都化为虚无，心中一片空明澄澈。在这个宅院里，被配鸾厌恶，被丫鬟鄙弃，甚至被……都已经无所谓了。

而就是这时候，她身后的门开了。

几乎同时，五娘丢下了手里修眉的刀子，转身，镇定自若地携起芸香的手。

配鸾站在门口。大氅上落着几点雪星，很快就化了。

她必然看见了眼前的一幕。

五娘：这一回奴不请自来，得罪了。二小姐。

配鸾没有接话，一双眼睛瞟向了枕席，又转回来正视着五娘的脸。

五娘：芸香一直跟着我，我们娘俩的一点私事，这回让小姐撞见，怪不好意思的。

嘴上说着“不好意思”，五娘她脸上却没一点愧怍之色。说完她就低下头，玩弄起手里一直握着的芸香的那只素手来。

芸香早就断了留在配鸾身边的念想，但等到事到临头，配鸾进了屋子，方才平静的心情顿时一扫而空。一看见配鸾的目光投向床褥，所有的信念就立刻灰飞烟灭。而五娘却若无其事地玩弄着自己的手指……头晕目眩。

五娘：芸香，你怎么了？不就是这点小事让小姐撞见了嘛，怕什么。你不喜欢五儿了？跟五儿一块儿玩，叫也叫过，丢也丢过，事到临头了不敢认，这怎么成。你忘了？乘凤在的时候，咱们多快活，就算给三娘看见也不怕，现在怎么怕了起来？

此时的芸香慌乱极了。五娘的言语，又勾起了她许多黑暗的回忆，比如灵堂上，卧房里，乘凤来的那段日子。她战战兢兢，不敢抬头看配鸾的表情，头低得下巴都几乎勾到了胸前。她猜的到，配鸾一定惊异极了，可能还有怨愤。一这么想，连心也猛地抽痛起来。

五娘：好芸儿，乖芸儿，你在小姐这儿每天清汤寡水的，寂寞坏了吧。你前两天把茴香告了，我听说了，还以为你好容易一趟回来，偏生撞见我和她，心里不美。这才今天特地偷偷跑过来和你会一会。这下好了，小姐现在也在，你就老实和她说了，跟我回去吧。

芸香急得眼泪滴下来，不一会儿已是泪眼婆娑。她实在无法抬头看配鸾一眼，但又不知道如何阻止五娘说下去。

她知道五娘这一回发了狠。

五娘：来，说啊。配鸾小姐是有名的善人，一高兴就放你走了。来，大胆跟小姐说说。

芸香还是低着头。

五娘：说了咱们就回家。

说着五娘便把芸香往前推了一步，下巴勾在她肩膀上，一双眼睛瞅着她的脸，手却不安分地搂在腰际，在小腹上下游动着。

芸香低着头，长睫毛挂着泪。

芸香：配鸾，我……对不起……

才说一句已经泣不成声。

——你过来。

芸香怔住了。和想象中配鸾的反应太不一样——太平静了。她想要抬起头看看配鸾，又不敢抬头。

——你过来呀。

这次芸香听清了。平静的声音下隐含着杀机。她不禁一个寒颤。但还是忍不住向配鸾移去脚步。她明显感到自己走动的时候，五娘的手依依不舍地在自己小腹上按了一下以示阻拦。然而自己还是挣开了五娘的手，低头来到了配鸾的面前。她已经能看见配鸾一对水蓝的绣花鞋了。

芸香：配鸾对不起，对不起。

配鸾却没有理会。她伸左手将芸香拉到自己身后，又旋即用左胳臂把芸香和五娘隔开了。

芸香稍稍抬起头看着配鸾窄小的背影。多窄的肩膀，这么小小的一个人，好像完全没有长开似的，却经历了这么多事……罪恶感层层叠上心头，越来越沉。

然而配鸾一直正视着五娘，目不转睛，久久地。

配鸾：你说的这些，我早就知道。


	32. 无间

五娘脸上一惊。

但她转眼间又换上了先前那样一副笑脸：知道就好，那就把她还了我罢？何必忽然间把她拦在后面呢，母鸡护小鸡似的。又不是两家人。

配鸾：你说的对。咱们是一家人，不是两家人。这家姓李，不姓崔。你是我李家的人，她也是我李家的人。说什么“把她还了我罢”？我这一忽儿工夫不见，不仅屋里多了个返老还童的崔家黄花大闺女，连我家的丫鬟也变成她家的了？

五娘冷笑：也就趁着自己没过门，张口李家闭口李家，过两天还不是不明不白地嫁出去。

配鸾：这话从何说起。我的亲事是明媒正娶，干干净净的出身。我李配鸾不是爱摆小姐架子的人。可只要我李配鸾还在这家里一天，也总得有一天小姐的样子。谁都别想动我李家丫鬟一根毫毛，更何况在我屋里——别拿什么和丫鬟两厢情愿来诳我。

五娘：看来小姐是不打算放人了？也好，我还是同夫人商量，就说府里都传言这丫鬟不是处了，留在小姐房里不像话，让她看着办。

芸香的心里一沉。千万别……

——告诉我娘？

配鸾呵地一笑。

——是谁当初跟我娘说要塞我个丫鬟来着？现在又说什么处不处的，你是存心同李府要出嫁的小姐的名声过不去呀？以为我娘会信你？五娘，看在我爹的面子上，尊你一声五娘——你醒醒吧。我娘在这个家里最不信的就是你了。上次没把你撵出去，是怕家丑传出去不好听。都怪我娘菩萨心肠，心不够狠，把人卖到穷乡僻壤里的门路她不晓得，这才让你作威作福。倘若这回你再去找她胡说八道，只怕给撵出去的不是她——是你吧！

五娘脸上有些僵，但还是冷笑道：小丫头，倒会威胁人呢。

芸香看见五娘的神情，心中不由得百感交集，竟不知是悲是喜。

芸香想，大约五娘她本来以为配鸾就算再能说会道，也不过是个懵懂无知的姑娘。实在是低估了她——连芸香自己也是。这府里，谁不是呢。

可是现在，芸香她已经完全猜不出了配鸾的心思。既然配鸾对自己向来的遭遇知根知底，那她究竟会是怎么想呢。

芸香在疑惑中抬头，瞥见五娘正以无望的目光瞧着自己。

五娘她期待自己说些什么。

配鸾：我就是一直不明白，你不是喜欢玩丫鬟么？为什么把她送到我这儿来？是玩腻了？看着碍眼了？那怎么又来要人？你倒是说说看。

平日里纯洁谦和的配鸾，顷刻之间就变了模样，言辞也咄咄逼人起来。

五娘没有正面回答她的追问，两眼依然直直地看着芸香。

五娘：芸香，我把你带到配鸾这儿，都是为了你。我想让你遂了心愿。我想……我喜欢你啊，芸香。我把好的衣服首饰都给你，好吃的舍不得吃也给你……跟我回家去吧，乖，芸香！

五娘渐渐语无伦次起来。她的目光有些迷离，声音也在颤抖。

——你以为她会相信么？把你在青楼里用来骗男人的花言巧语都收起来吧。

配鸾冷笑着说完，随后转过身，回头看向芸香的眼睛。

这是芸香今天第一次正视着配鸾的眼睛。

那不是一双少女的眼睛。里面好像写着无数的沧桑和痛苦，再也不像往日那样一尘不染。芸香不禁怀疑起来自己往日所见的一切有关配鸾的事情是否都是错觉……配鸾是一个未知的世界。现在，或许将来也是。

芸香一阵心疼。

倘若配鸾真的是一直以来对这宅院里的事情都在装糊涂，那她，想必承担了与寻常富贵人家女儿不可等视的痛苦。……好像陌生人。

配鸾，你真的辛苦了。

芸香又看看五娘。她看见五娘那张漂亮的脸被内心的苦痛扭曲了，显现出一种可怕的、狰狞的美。那双眼睛分明在流泪，却依旧透着灼灼的火焰。

一如自己刚到李府的那天所见。

配鸾，或者五娘。

究竟该选谁？

芸香：我选……

配鸾：你没得选。

芸香呆住了。

配鸾：现在是我说了算。五娘，回去和你的宝贝丫鬟们好好过日子吧。不送。

说着就要抓起芸香的手腕往里屋走。

然而芸香躲开了配鸾的手。抓了个空。

她惊愕地看着芸香：永言你……

芸香又回头看着五娘。五娘脸上顿时一阵狂喜：芸香，跟我回去，跟我……

芸香苦笑着，抬手解起外袄的襻扣，翻开，露出精致的锁骨，和锁骨下的那颗胭脂痣。

外袄丢在了地上。随后是小袄，五娘在不久前亲手披到她肩上的。一件。又一件。

随后便是头面首饰，叮叮丢落到满地衣裙上。

不知是被什么驱使着，芸香径自做着这些，表情悲哀又镇静。

配鸾呆住了。五娘也呆住了。五娘的眼睛并没有关注着芸香渐渐裸露出的花一般的身体，而是紧紧锁在了那满地堆积的锦缎与金银，满是困惑和震惊。随后不多时，她就突然明白了芸香在做什么。她尖叫了一声，向满地堆积的衣饰扑去。

芸香：这些，都还给你。

严冬腊月，室内湿冷，她的声音瑟瑟发抖着。身体也是。

五娘弯下身，只捡起了地上的那件贴身的小袄。她没有抬眼看芸香，一面把它攥紧了按在胸口，一面喃喃自语着芸香芸香，早已不复方才镇定地修眉的妇人。她哭出来了，一面哭，一面捧着那件小袄，贪婪地嗅着。泪滴在小袄上。

芸香不忍看，顾不得寒冷，她转过身子就要到里屋去。

配鸾追上她，解下自己外披的大氅，覆在芸香的肩头，把她包裹住了。但芸香什么话都没有说。

两个人的身影消失在里屋的门帘后。

外间重新恢复了寂静。五娘颓然坐在屋子的中心，一把普通的方椅上。芸香曾经坐在那里抄经，她不知道。她只是坐在那儿，只能坐在那儿，手里还握着芸香留下的小袄。不远处堆积着芸香脱下来的衣衫首饰。衣服带着的体温在湿冷的屋子里很快就消失了。她像雕塑一般沉寂了片刻，随后，把那件小袄搁在膝头，抬起左手将睫毛上的泪珠抹开。冰冷的金戒子蹭过眼睑。随后她低下头，揉起太阳穴来。没有歇斯底里也没有自怨自怜。大床上被子还敞着。她现在坐的位置正背对着那个方向，恰好看不见床褥上的种种。

她很累。

芸香代三娘写的那封信，寄去不久便收到了回信。三娘的疑心病害了半个月，信到病除。对方怜恤李家刚遭遇丧事不久，甚至随信送了一张银票来，说是份子钱，为不能亲自来上门拜访道歉，实是有暗中相助之意。并称儿女们的婚事不必贪一时之急，定要好好地办。三娘得信，忍不住感激涕零，连忙催促芸香再写封信道谢。配鸾的婚事也就此有条不紊地准备起来。

于是就到了过年。正月过了就是二月，还是早春时候。二月十二花朝节，恰好是个吉日。对方就送了红定来。三娘喜不自胜，人刚走，她就招呼配鸾来看红定。配鸾却迟迟在书房里坐着，任谁来叫都不应，也不让芸香应。芸香心里焦急，不知道该怎么做好。到了黄昏，配鸾才依例出门去与三娘吃晚饭。回来时手里多了一包东西，外面用红布层层裹得很好。芸香看了便知道是红定里的东西，只是不知是什么。

配鸾：是茶。

她把包裹拿到屋里打开来，拿近了灯，与芸香细细看着。刚一打开，香气便飘了满室。新鲜柔嫩的绿色，芸香一看，就知是极好的明前茶，不禁赞叹起来。

配鸾：泡一点看看吧？

芸香点头，去取茶具。配鸾则对着一点灯火兀自想着心事。等到茶叶在杯里悠悠绽开，茶水在灯下变成动人的金色，香气益发迷人。

芸香：真是好茶呢。配鸾，你来试试看。

听见芸香的话，配鸾从沉思里回转来，紧蹙的眉心也像杯中的茶叶舒张开，凝视着芸香的眼睛。

——你知道的吧，永言，茶树这种东西，移个地方，就再也不能活了。

配鸾刚说完，芸香脸上的欣悦之色就倏忽间消失无踪。

芸香：我知道。

她眼前飘过母亲悬在空中的一双绣鞋。

配鸾讲的事，是每个母亲都会讲给女儿的。茶树这种东西，移个地方，就再也不能活了。所以才有红定里送茶的风俗。别的可以缺，独有茶非送不可。送茶给女子，是让女子像茶树一般忠贞不二。忠贞是历来的规矩，女儿家自小受的教育也是如此。然而两人的心情却忽地沉重起来。

好似一点茶叶，便买断了一个闺阁女儿的青春。此后便要为他暖床，生子，料理家事，侍奉老人。别无选择。

沉默在屋里越积越重，连缭绕的茶香气也变成了一条不堪承受的锁链。

当年芸香的母亲，是否也曾与暮雨姨姨坐在灯下，分享着红定里的那些茶呢。

配鸾苦笑：来，吃了吧。再一会儿就冷了。

芸香突然想起要问问配鸾婚事的日子定了否。

芸香：配鸾，三娘她……

配鸾：三月，她说上巳一过就要动身。

三月。只剩下半个多月了。

芸香突然想起了那个不祥的梦。


	33. 随喜

嫁女从来都是悲喜交加的事。上巳这天不是李府的宁日。配鸾一整天都陪着三娘。到了晚上，芸香已经躺下，然而配鸾没回来，她只敢浅睡。忽然听见脚步声近，便猛然醒来。起身看看窗外星辰，已是将近夜中时分。仔细听去，却只是风吹树枝响。好像还有雨。芸香想起白天上上下下的用人依照三娘的嘱咐，将庭除仔细洒扫了一遍，等到明天，刚开的桃花恐怕又会落上不少。

配鸾还没回来，大概今晚是在三娘那里过夜了。芸香心中有点可惜。院里上上下下都知道迎娶的人翌日就要来，只是没有人愿意提，提了不过徒增伤感。三娘本想吩咐一桌大菜给配鸾送行，配鸾回应说第二天还要走远路，太折腾了不好，让三娘作罢了。配鸾私下对芸香说是不想在宴席上让众人看见母亲哭哭啼啼的样子。

芸香又想起了五娘。风水轮流转，给配鸾找了这么一个如意郎君，三娘在府里的腰杆渐渐直了。自从在配鸾这里碰了钉子，知道要回芸香无望，在院子里就极少再看见五娘的身影。两人的处境，简直和乘凤刚走的那时候掉了个个儿。这才没过几个月。

芸香一声叹息。

——你怎么也叹气呢，永言？

熟悉的声音。芸香省神，看见配鸾正站在屋门口，手里擎着灯。

芸香：这么早就回来了。三娘她还好？

配鸾：我哄她睡着，就回来了。

灯火晃动下配鸾的脸有些憔悴，只有蒲公英似的声音一如往昔。

芸香：快休息吧。明日还要赶路呢。

配鸾：你也是。

芸香默然。

配鸾：带你走，我一直都是这么打算。永言。如果你不在，我一个人去……

芸香忍不住打断了她：我已经答应过了。快休息吧。

配鸾便不再言语。她略略点了点头，转过身去。忽然她像想起什么似的，站在原地踌躇不前。终于，她又转身望向芸香。

灯火把配鸾的脸映成了微醺似的微红色。

——永言，你来好么？我有点事想要问你……

芸香只穿着一身宽宽的睡袍，跟在配鸾身后走到了她的绣房。

芸香她下意识地环视着这精致的屋子。

配鸾：永言是第一次来吧。

芸香：嗯……不，梦里来过一次。

配鸾惊讶地看着芸香，芸香不好意思地低下头去。配鸾笑道：那，有什么不同？

芸香：和梦中的一样。

她的话刚说完，便感到自己的手忽然被握住了。她不禁将头转到了另一侧。不知为什么，心跳忽地快了。另一方面，她又担心起配鸾要问的事来。倘若配鸾要问的是那件事……“那件事”，指的就是和五娘的事。自从配鸾说她对芸香过去经历的事都了如指掌开始，芸香见到配鸾，心中总有些不安。配鸾到底知道到何种程度？她对于自己真的一点都不嫌弃么？倘若真的不嫌弃，她又是如何做到的？

等芸香终于鼓足勇气又回过头看着配鸾，却发现配鸾又把头低下了。

她这才注意到，配鸾是真的脸红了，一副欲说还休似的表情。芸香便明白她要问的不是自己的事，稍稍宽了心，又不好逼问，只好耐心地等配鸾自己讲出来。

配鸾：咱们……先坐下罢。

芸香点了点头。

配鸾忽然把头仰了起来。

配鸾：永言，我想问一问你，等我嫁过去之后……

芸香糊涂地望着她，她焦急地看着芸香，两边都不得要领。

终于，芸香茅塞顿开，悄声道：三娘把你叫去那半天……没和你讲？

配鸾将脸别过去：她啊，光顾哭哭啼啼的了。

芸香能听见自己的心跳声。

她想起来，“教一教配鸾”这样的事，好像早就是自己分内的责任。当初三娘把自己送到配鸾这里就是这样说的。当时只是有些难为情，并不觉得怎样，只道是三娘她们编织出的一个借口。没想到现在竟然成了真。

配鸾：姐姐，你脸好红。

芸香不好意思地笑了。配鸾也笑了。

芸香不禁苦恼起来。她不知道该怎么讲起。配鸾到底知道多少呢。既然能够明白五娘对自己做的是怎样的事，怎么竟然连那样的事都不知道……她有些迷惑。

配鸾：不如，姐姐先扮作那个人吧。姐姐是见过那个人的。

配鸾拉着芸香的手，走到妆台边上，自作主张便让芸香在小凳上坐好，开了妆奁，要为芸香装扮起来。

芸香：配鸾，男人那样，你也会梳么？

配鸾：跟茴香胡乱闹着玩过……

她不再说下去了。芸香听见茴香，心中有些黯然。她们两个以前，真是亲密的令人嫉妒呢。而前一阵遣散了不少家仆，也不知茴香她是不是还在宅子里。芸香想。

等芸香刚回过神，看见镜中人，便忍不住暗暗吃惊。

配鸾把手搭在芸香肩头，笑：姐姐，你说，是那人好看，还是姐姐好看？

芸香不知该怎么应答。脸红了一阵，举手就要把头巾拆掉：太乱来啦。配鸾，你……

手刚摸到头巾，就被配鸾握住阻止了。芸香心中又是一动。她垂下眼帘，低声道：配鸾。

配鸾脸上戏笑的表情也倏忽消失。两人的手松开了。芸香站起身，凝视了一阵配鸾脸上的红晕，几乎要潸然落泪。

明明知道自己和其他人不同，即使过了明天也依然可以和配鸾见面，可自己胸中的悲伤，却并不因此有一丝一毫的削减。

明明早就觉得，尽管天底下的富贵人家大多一样肮脏，只要自己陪在配鸾边上，无论怎样都可以忍受，可是胸中的烦恼，却并不因此化为无形。

自己究竟在为什么而困惑着呢。

芸香强睁着眼睛，看着灯火映照下配鸾的面容由清晰而模糊。

在一片模糊的水汽中，配鸾仰起头：先教我拜堂吧。

芸香刚刚下拜，看见配鸾也要拜，连忙扶住阻止她。

芸香：拜了堂就是夫妻了。虽然也有人说一下红定就是夫妻，但大多还是要等到拜堂以后。你看我拜就可以了。

配鸾却推开她的胳膊，自顾自拜了下去。看见芸香有些不悦，她却还是一脸单纯：呐，我和谢永言公子就是夫妻了呢。

芸香哭笑不得：唉，两个女人怎么好做夫妻呢。

配鸾眨眨眼睛：那拜一拜也就没关系了呀。

床上并排躺着配鸾和芸香两人。躺了两人，不免有些拥挤。芸香望着床帐顶上不敢出声，配鸾却有些淘气，故意把头枕在芸香肩膀。

配鸾：这就算是洞房了？

芸香：……当然不算。

配鸾：那，洞房……

芸香连忙抬手捂住了她的嘴，同时凑到她耳边，嘀嘀咕咕地说了一番。配鸾一边听一边一本正经地点头，好像十分赞许似的。倒是芸香越讲下去，越是难为情，刚一讲完，就把头埋在衾里不响了。配鸾却还意犹未尽地晃着芸香的肩膀：然后，然后呢？

芸香却说什么也不肯再讲下去了。配鸾也不再追问。沉默里芸香忽然想起了配鸾的姐姐。她想起那时的五娘也是一个专情人，乘凤也是个好奇纯真的闺中小姐。不过是这样而已。而后来一切都变了。究竟是从什么时候开始出错的，芸香无从知道。这几年来，重蹈覆辙，变本加厉，只怕五娘也是不知。

好在，在李府的这一段颠倒梦想，终于要结束了。芸香想。

芸香刚这么想，右手却忽然又被抓住了。芸香转过头，正看见配鸾澄澈的眼睛。而手却按在配鸾的胸口。

芸香倒吸了一口气。

配鸾……还是个孩子。

——谢公子。

配鸾还是一本正经的样子。芸香想把手抽回来，但却被配鸾紧紧按住了。

——公子，亲我。

配鸾说。

芸香犹豫了半晌，往配鸾的脸颊上亲了一口。她闭上了眼睛，清楚地听见配鸾的呼吸声，混杂着自己剧烈的心跳。

——睡吧。明天还要赶路呢。

芸香说。

——好。你别走。

——我不走。

配鸾乖乖地转了个身，背对着芸香。此后便静悄悄的。芸香起身把灯熄了，重新在配鸾身边躺下。快睡。等到一觉醒来，周围就完全变了。然而她实在太清醒。黑暗里，眼睛像鱼似的大睁着，没有一丝一毫地困倦。她举起右手，举到面前。三月初三的夜晚，没有月光，一无所见。然而配鸾肋骨的触感还留在那儿挥之不去。

趁着配鸾睡着就胡思乱想，这样的自己和五娘有什么区别呢。再这么想下去，不等天亮，恐怕就要疯狂了吧。芸香自嘲着。

……好安静。

……世界好安静。

芸香想像着盘踞在枕上的睡魔渐渐降临。獏从角落里窥探出头，吞噬配鸾和自己的噩梦，上下颌骨嚼个粉碎。

……就这样吧。

“永言。”

芸香猛地从昏沉睡思中惊醒。

不响了。

……方才是配鸾的声音。是梦话么？还是自己在做梦？

……算了。

芸香又闭上了眼睛。

“永言……万一、万一他不喜欢我，怎么办？”

－ｅｎｄ－


	34. 后记

连载后记

全文完结，结尾便是这样。天堂君看完的时候操起柴刀就要砍我，然而这是一开始就想好的结局。我甚至是为了写配鸾那句话才写这篇小说的——我真是个坏人。

最后的结局里没有五娘。她不会再来了。事实恐怕也往往是这样：最是人间留不住，不是朱颜辞镜花辞树，而是最爱的人忽然随了别人嫁了别人。五娘留不住芸香陪嫁，芸香拦不住配鸾嫁人。不知何故兮——由她去罢。

诗是我写给故事里女人们的补偿——也可以算是给她的补偿。2010年4月25日在图书馆里胡乱写成的，用的是“碧城十二曲阑干”那一首的韵。然而五娘并不会什么织锦回文，以五娘的性格，大抵是不会哭的罢，故什么“鲛人红泪”也是扯淡。

好多人问起续篇的事。续篇的构思已经有了，但不是下一篇。下一篇和这一篇很不同，是属于二十岁前后学生时代的故事，现代背景。

写成，恐怕是几个月后的事了。

重印后记

《枕上欢》的提纲写在2010年的1月28日，在30日登载了第一章，4月26日完结，至今已经七个寒暑。

它是我少女时代的宝物。那时我的世界除了纠结缠绕的感情，就什么也没了，难以置信的纯白。故事里所有的颠鸾倒凤，都是纯靠知识和想象写成的。

当时所有的力比多，都用在了创作上，只靠二三好友的陪伴，就这样写了下去。明明每天都有很多书要读，很多事要学，但是还是能奇迹般地找出写作的时间。

友人很喜欢提起我这个小说，说如何如何喜欢，但今天的我来看，这实在是稚嫩的作品。如果让今天的我来写，很多句子的表达方式或许会完全不一样。伊说喜欢，大概也有揶揄我的意思。

但是七年前还有一个好处，就是无所顾忌，想怎样写就怎样，不考虑编辑、读者，也不怕离经叛道，日书三千，一气呵成。这样的状态之后就没有了，恐怕以后都不会有了，所以当初信誓旦旦的续篇再也没了下文。

然而这个小说又是命运多舛的。

连载到一半的时候，风声突然紧了。虽然我认为这篇小说里对人性的描写是文学的需要，语言也比较克制，但我也无法奢求他人有耐心来理解五娘她们。

勉强完结时，恰好遇到晋江开了定制印刷。一位萍水相逢的美工，为我设计了封面，分文不取。于是我开开心心拿去印刷，结果，突然就出了那个轰动网络小说界的事件。无可避免地殃及池鱼。

在它完成之后的很长一段时间里，我想将它藏起来。这很有意思，写的时候并不觉得羞耻，好像是上天交给我的使命，写成之后反而忧愁，也许感受到它于我是不合适的了。但是前两日，频繁有读者问起这个小说，希望看到它的全貌。我突然感觉到，时候来了。七年过去，我断断续续也写了其他更满意的作品，但是《枕》对我的意义是无可替代的。我决定将它再次印出来。我希望想知道它的人，都可以看到它。《枕》是文学作品，不是什么轻亵的东西，所以不用再把它渲染得太神秘。这是一个曾经的少女，带笑、带泪写出的，希望有读者可以明白。

这次重印，仍然沿用旧的封面，因为我懒，也是不想让当年那位好心美工的心血浪费掉。后面附上了一个去年的短篇《夜宿野店》，是仿照王小波的《夜行记》写的一个女人走夜路的故事。当初是给朋友的投稿，但是后来似乎撤掉了，有点可惜，所以附在这里，虽然是仿品，但自以为也是很精致的。

愿你们看得愉快。

赵愁城

2017.5.17于皇冠假日酒店

曩昔为姨娘丫鬟们起名，喜玩弄狡狯，自以为暗藏玄机，恨无人作郑笺耳。俱往矣。若为大耳三藏觑破，愿供一笑。愁城。5月23日补记。

连载时文末有一七律，即《连载后记》中所谓“补偿”之诗，其略云：“玉楼迷望小阑干，酒性微辛蟹性寒。千字锦成堪结鲤，九霄镜隐不鸣鸾。曾经金缕等闲折，今次银釭子细看：弦上尘埃阶上绿，鲛人红泪上冰盘。”今删去。愁城23日再补。


End file.
